


Royal Pain in my Ass

by MarMar22



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 72,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarMar22/pseuds/MarMar22
Summary: Kara Zor-El is the princess of England and she goes to America to experiences some life outside of the palace and the military. While there, she meets her TA, Lena Luthor. While in America, life happens and so does romance. But what will happen when the princess has to leave and will Lena follow her?





	1. Coming to America

“I want to go to college in America.” I casually say as my family sits around a 200 year old table to have our dinner. My father just looks at me and shrugs.  
“What makes you think you can?” He takes the napkin that was laying in his lap and dabs it around his mouth before putting it back on his lap and giving me his full attention.  
“I haven’t been in the public eye since I left for the military, that has been 6 years. No one would recognize me. I want to be able to know how to interact with our biggest threat right now. If I’m going to be qu-“  
“I really don’t think it will be a good idea, Kara. Our name is valuable, people would know just of that.” My mother simply states, pretending that that argument would go over.  
“Not to not understand your obstacles but I thought of everything. I’m going to take Alex’s last name, not using our royal name. I have changed mentally and physically. The last interview and picture of me was when I was 18. I was, excuse my language, a little shit. I have grown. With this orange man being the political face of our once favorite nation to do anything with...I don’t trust that it will be the same as you guys are doing it now. I will be queen. And I will need to understand that culture to understand how not to go to war with them.” I stand up as I give my last speech of the evening. “I am going to go to America for a semester to get acquainted with their culture. I suggest you two agree with that because I am going no matter what.” I look at the King and Queen of England, to see if they have anything to say. They just look at me wide eyed. I’m not the same scared little girl I was when I left 6 years ago. “Good. I will be leaving in one week. I will arrange everything. I will make sure my royal duties I can do behind closed doors will be done.” I nod at them and excuse myself from the kings table.  
As I walk to the closes door, a guard opens it for me and announces my leave, “Now leaving, Princess Kara Zor-El”


	2. I love Bacon

It has been a full week since I told my family I’m heading to America and that week has been stressful. Alex was busy with her job at the FBI so I really had no one to vent to....and I may have forgotten to tell her I was now her new roommate for the next 4 months.  
That’s where I am now. Standing in front of a small apartment door. Two suitcases on either side of me.  
“Here goes nothing.” I mutter to myself in an American accent. No one in America respects anything that comes out of a mouth of a Brit. Maybe it was the accent that made it sound like we were talking down to them. Maybe it’s because American’s are harsh and hate anything that doesn’t sound like the typical MidWest Accent.  
I knock on the metal door and listen to the sounds that come from behind it. Of course I hear a gun being taken off of safety and 4 deadbolts unlock before the door flings open. And there she is. My sister (Well adoptive but who cares) with her mouth open.  
“Hi.” I storm in with my 2 suitcases and place them inside her tiny apartment before turning around and crushing her into a hug.  
“Holy shit! Kara! When did you get out?!” She hugs me back, slightly cracking my back with how in shape she is.  
“Last week. How has your life been?” I casually ask as I realize the only person who knew the true me.  
“No. First. Let’s talk about why you’re in America! You dumb Princess!” I laugh and I go sit on the couch as Alex grabs two wine glasses and fills them up.  
“Well, I’m going to school here now. But just for one semester. I couldn’t breathe being in that castle with my mom and dad. They’re still upset that I went ‘Incognito for 6 years to run away from the crown’” I quote my mother. “So I was like, screw it. If they want me to wear the crown so much, might as well run away even more. Ya know?” I take a big drink from the glass in my hand and Alex just nods and takes a big sip with me. “So I secretly enrolled into the college around here. Get to the know the culture. Be away from the crown all at the same time.”  
“But Kara. You were in the highest elite military unit in the UK. They didn’t give two shits about your crown. So why get out of that? Why not just stay and not have to deal with your parents at all?” Alex questions as she refills her glass.  
“Because I’ve learned as much as I can from them. Don’t get me wrong, I want to be the best queen England has ever seen but I don’t want to be the stereotypical queen who only does things the monarch has done for centuries. We need to shake up things. With riots coming from France, terrorist attacks around the world...something needs to change Alex. And my big head thinks I could maybe change enough to make a tiny enough impact in my country to make it better for everyone.”

We talk for hours. Talked about how Alex just got a promotion in the FBI and that her coworkers will be surprised when they hear the princess will be crashing with her. Alex and I are not related by blood. There has been no report to our relationship. Her mother was my mothers right hand woman for years, until the unrest in the UK made my mother choice between endangering my life or sending me away with Eliza and her daughter Alex so I can be safe. No other than a few royals known about this. Everyone thought I was really well hidden in the palace from the age 5 to 15. No idea why they haven’t found out. Those 10 years, I lived with Eliza and Alex in Alaska. Hiding well and taking their last name unofficially. But here I am now. Being trained to be a warrior, a fighter, nothing my parents were.  
Since the unrest when I was 5, my parents have become the most hated monarchs for awhile. With no spine to their decision. Always saying yes without proof that anything can happen. That’s why we never gotten along. I always believed to stand my ground. That is something Eliza has installed into me. My parents always taught me to make empty promises. That’s why I can’t be with them.  
The next day, we go out to eat at the diner between my new college and Alex’s office. I really don’t know what she does, but shes good at it. She has dual citizenship but loves the states more. She doesn’t have any expectations to fill. If she went back to the UK, her and her mother would be royals by association.  
“Hows your love life?” Alex asks as the waitress leaves, with our orders finally written down.  
“What love life? I was in the military for 6 years. Didn’t have time to dream about the ‘love of my life’ while being shot at.” I mumble into my water.  
“Well, now you’re out. The average Americans who get their doctorates in political science and business have love lives.” Alex pokes me softly with her fork.  
“Well. Give me time to acclimate.’” My native tongue slipping into that sentence.  
“Fair. But what will you do when you’re here? Live life or bury your nose in the books?”  
“Live life. I’m only here for 4 months. If I wanted to just shove my nose in a book I would have stayed home and made you come to me.” I look around to the environment around me. I’m not sure how it really started, maybe because the unrest made me fear my life for 10 years. Or maybe how I was rewired from my time in the military, but I always looked for a way out. Luckily, I look across the table at my sister and she is doing the same thing. My heart is fond of the woman in front of me. The one who read me bedtime stories to make me stop crying when I missed my home when I was a child. Even though Alex and I aren’t blood, she always looked after me like no one else has.  
“Here you go sweeties.” The waitress comes back with two big towers of pancakes and plate full of bacon.  
“I fucking love bacon!” I say American I can.  
I’m glad about my American accent, I don’t have to pretend I’m a royal. A royal never lost their temper, raises their voice, and defiantly never swore. But right now, I am not a royal. I am Kara Danvers.


	3. If you insist

I’m not dumb. I am careful. I am the best at everything I do. But when I pick a care, I have a weakness. So of course I pick the most American car: The Mustang.  
“She’s beautiful.” I mumble as I rub the steering wheel.  
“When you’re home, I am so taking this bad boy out.” Alex looks at the car dreamily.  
“As if. Ok. I have to go to class.” I look at my watch and see I only have 30 minutes to get to my class.  
“Ok. I’ll be at work by the time you get home. I expect dinner. Princess.” Alex jokes and ruffles my hair as she backs away to go to her own car. 

Getting to the college was a lot harder than I thought. Trains here take forever. Traffic is terrible. No wonder why this damn country has a pollutions problem.  
I check my watch- 10:34. “Damn.” I grab my backpack as I park as near as I can get. My class started 4 minutes ago and it’s the first day of the semester, I bet whoever is teach the class won’t be too made.  
I make my way to the lecture hall that by looks of it sat 300+ poor souls. And each and everyone of the seats were taken. Except one that was in the front row. Sneaking around to get there before whoever was talking would notice is going to be a breeze. I’ve snuck up behind enemies all over the world-“  
“And why are you interrupting my class?” Whoever was talking stopped her lecture and was not staring at me. Shit. Not shit because I was caught. Shit because she was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and she has no idea who I am which makes it even better.  
“I’m sorry. Got lost on the way here.” I raised my hands up in surrender as I sit down next to a bunch men and woman who are staring at the lecturer. This class was difficult, according to the tight schedule and that it was a doctorates course. As I take a closer look to my new classmates, I see no one but have notebooks out. Then it hits me. These people aren’t taking the class to get their doctorates. But just to stare at the woman who was now continuing her lecture.  
The business class went by fast. But I filled in so much in the notebook that I bought yesterday. When the class ended, the whole front section stayed and waited to get the chance to talk to the lecturer. But the reason I stayed back was to finish my notes. Some of the topics the beautiful lady touched on could be useful for my country.  
When I was done drawing the diagrams, I looked up to see only 3 people left to flirt with the lecturer. So of course, like anyone would do, I people watched. The man who was talking to the lady was giving her the ‘bedroom’ eyes and the lady was not interested. He posture was slightly leaning back and had her arms crosses. The last thing the man did with her was frown as she politely turned him down for lunch.  
The other two people were the same, but they were women. The two looked like they wanted to experiment. The type that hit it, thought they would quite it, and eventually do because they wanted to tell everyone back home what they did. As their conversation dwindled down, I got up and got my stuff together as made my way to the lady who still had her arms crossed.  
“Thank you ladies but I need to say no.” The lady said once again and this time the two girls got the hint and started to leave.  
The lady turned around and bumped into me. Without thinking, I grabbed on to her hips to balance her before she fell.  
“That was my fault. I apologize.” I let go of her hips and give her a once over to make sure she was alright. I may look small, but I have 2% body fat because of all the training I do.  
“That’s fine. I’m sorry I didn’t see you there.” The lady took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hands. What do I say? I usually am calm and collected. But beautiful woman have always been my weakness just like cars. Her green eyes and dark features had my knees wobble but a Zor-El never showed weakness.  
“Don’t you think it’s a little ridiculous that half of these people just take a class to watch you talk?” I ask as I follow her to her bag that was on the corner of the stage.  
“And how do you know that?” She asks as she slings her bag over one shoulder.  
“No one was taking notes. Unless ‘bedroom eyes’ counts as notetaking.” I joke and give my signature smiles. Surprisingly, she gives me a smile that reaches her eyes.  
“The class only had 20 students in it. Then last week, when I agreed to TA the class, the student count went to 300 in a matter of minutes.” She comments as she starts walking off. Of course I follow suit.  
“That must be flattering.” I comment as we climb up the stairs toward the closes door.  
“I would like to think it’s because I’m a great TA and the professor is boring.”  
“Well I enjoyed the lecture. I didn’t even know you were a TA...because you know... I was the one who was late. Sorry about that.” I avoid eye contact as I open the double doors for her.  
“That’s fine. Just don’t do it again because then I will lose my train of thought. I’m Lena. Lena Luthor. Your TA.” Lena holds out her hand and I shake it. I have always judged a person how they shake hands. And her hand shake was firm but not ever baring. She also kept the hands in the middle of our two bodies. Not pulling the joined hands towards her to gain power. I like that.  
“Nice to meet you, Lean Luthor, TA. I’m Kara Danvers. Just moved her a few days ago so I was a little unprepared on how little parking there is on this campus. Should have came earlier to scope the place out.” I let go of her hand and look around. Everyone we walk by is staring. I know it’s because of Lena. She probably is never seen with anyone.  
That’s when I hear Alex’s words in the back of my head. ‘Hows your love life.’  
“Where did you move from?” Lena asks and I suddenly stop. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get too personal.” Lena blushed and fixed her glasses.  
“No it’s fine. Do you want to get lunch? I swear I’m not asking you out like all those people who did this class. You’re just nice and I don’t have my next class until 2.” I ask and look directly into her eyes. I’m expecting a polite no like she did 20 times today.  
“Sure. There’s a great diner a few minutes away. We could walk.” Lena suggest and I smile at her. The scary TA might fool everyone else but I think I got her beat.  
“Perfect. Lead the way.”  
We walk to the dinner in silence and no one talks until we sit down.  
“I’m from the UK.” I said as we look over our menus. I don’t look up but I know my response made Lena think.  
“What made you come across the pond?” Lena questioned and I finally looked up from the menu.  
“Family stuff.” I say simply and she nods like she completely understand. “Are you from here?” I question my TA.  
“Um no...I’m from New York. Came to Cali for school. Do you have siblings?”  
“Yeah I have one sister, Alex. What about you?” We get interrupted by the server coming over to take our orders.  
“Yeah. Just one. Lex. We don’t get along though. Our family...is well off. And he used his earning from the ‘Luthor’ name to get involved into not very nice things. So we don’t talk very often.” Lena stares at me, like she’s waiting to avoid the question that I should ask next, but of course I don’t.  
“I’m sorry about that. Hopefully everything works out. We might not fully understand what our families do but they think it’s the best for you.”  
We talk like this for hours as we eat, laugh, and learn about each other. But I had to cut our time short as my watch hits 1:50. I say my goodbyes quickly, giving our server a $50 before running out of the diner towards... no idea...but I know I have class and I know the campus is around here somewhere.  
As I run around frantically, I can imagine my mother screaming ‘royals don’t rush anything. We take our time.’

The rest of the day goes by and then Wednesday comes up too quickly. I only have 3 classes, 2 on Monday and Wednesday and 1 Tuesday night. This time, for my business class, I actually show up early and take a seat in the front row, once again. I’m one of the first ones in the lecture hall as a few people fill in the seats. That’s when my phone starts ringing.  
“Mother.” I great.  
“Stop with the American lip Kara. You’re a Zar-El.” I could tell she’s distracted about things that really don’t matter and won’t help the people of our country.  
“Fine.” My natural tongue comes through. “How are you?” I see Lena walk in and I smile at her.  
“Fine. Your father thinks we should visit you next month.”  
“And why would that be?” I sigh and rub my temple as I feel a headache coming.  
“Because we miss you. You have only been home for less that a fraction of your life. We need to prepare you for the crown.” Her mother huffs into the phone.  
“I am preparing” for the crown. Of course I don’t say the last part out loud.  
“Partying in a dirty low life town is not preparing. Your father and I will there in one month. Please put it down in your calendar so your careless mind won’t forg-“ I hang up the phone and smile as Lena walks towards me.  
“Hey.” I give her my full smile. Switching my accents easily.  
“Hopefully I didn’t interrupt anything.” Lena asks nervously as her sits down the seat next to me.  
“Nah. How was your Tuesday? I never asked for your number so I couldn’t ask earlier.” I flirt and with surprise, Lena doesn’t pull back like she does everyone else.  
“All you had to do is ask Ms. Danvers.” She bumps my shoulder and I reach into my pocket and hand my phone over to my new friend. She plugs in her number and by the time the interaction ends, the class is filling up so she leaves to set up for the lecture.  
“Dude! Did you just get her number?” A big man sits next me and looks excited. You could see his lust in his eyes staring at Lena. I don’t respond and keep my eyes forward, not wanting to egg on his theory.  
The class starts as Lena starts her second lecture of the semester and the man next to me doesn’t talk to me until the end of class.  
“If you aren’t hitting it, I sure am going to try.” He smirked and walked up to get in line to talk to Lena after class.  
I watch as person after person gets rejected. But I keep my eyes on the guy that was sitting next to me. He gave me a weird vibe. Maybe it was his douche appearance. Or the way his eyes never left Lena’s boobs. But as he moves up in the line, I’ve had enough.  
I put everything away and walk towards Lena. I got there right when the douche started talking.  
“Hey there, Sexy. I was just wondering-“ And that’s when I cut it.  
“Great lecture, babe.” I sling my arm around her shoulder and stare at the boy in front of me. “Sorry kid. But we have a lunch date.” I give him my best icy stare and he eventually backed down. Keeping up with the appearance, I lean into Lena’s ear and whisper to her. “Get your stuff.” I command and all she can do is nod.  
I walk behind her, to make sure everyone who is left in the lecture hall can’t stare at her ass. She takes her time to make sure everyone leaves before us.  
“Umm...what was that?” She asked angerly. I shrugged.  
“It’s only the second day of class and I’m already sick of people wanting to get into your pants.” I say bluntly. She looks at me for a second before walking away, of course I follow. We walk in silence once again and somehow we ended at the same diner.  
“I don’t need saving.” Lena hisses angerly.  
“People look at you like a piece of meat Lena!” I hiss back. I have no idea why I’m getting worked up. “I was trying to help.” I say softer.  
“I don’t need your help.” She mumbles back as we order the same thing as last time and don’t say a word or even look up from our plate. This gives me time to think.  
Why the hell did I get upset. Lena Luthor is a strong independent woman, from what I can tell, so there is no reason for me to get upset. But then I look her green eyes watch her fork push her food around. I look at her hands that are currently holding her head up. I have the resources to find out everything about this girl sitting in front of me, but I want her to tell me everything. I want us to talk like we did Monday, every day. I want to get to know someone as Kara Danvers and they know me. I want someone to want to hang out with regular old me and tell me the honest truth and not hold it back because they’ll be afraid to offend the crown.  
“Would you like to grab dinner Friday night?” I blurt out suddenly.  
Lena looks up suddenly and gives me a shy smile that I can only see. “If you insist.”


	4. What a Charmer

“What are you doing?” Alex asks as she comes home Thursday night.  
“What do you mean?” I question her, not looking up from my phone.  
“You’re smiling at your phone too much. Who are you texting?” She walks on over and I lock my phone. “What are you hiding Kara?” Her FBI training doing her good.  
“I’m not doing anything!” I hold my hands up to show her I’m not a threat. “But...I may have a date tomorrow night.” I mumble and hold a pillow to my chest.  
Alex squeaks like a dog toy as she rushes over to me and sits next to me on the couch.  
“With who! Tell me everything!” Alex takes the pillow away from me, then hits me with it. Strange Americans.  
“Her name is Lena Luthor. She’s my TA. That’s about it.” I say and get up to get a snack while dinner is in the oven.  
“Who asked who? Is she hot?” Alex follows me to the kitchen and pokes my back to get more information out of me.  
“I asked her. And it’s not all about looks Alex. But she is very pretty. I find her personality very...nice and refreshing.” I simply state.  
“Well. I’m glad.” You can tell Alex meant it from the bottom of her heart.  
We eat dinner an hour later and that’s when I notice Alex had something on her mind. “What are you thinking about?” I question my sister and take another bite of my chicken.  
“The FBI got a request from the British Crown-“  
“I love you, but I don’t want to do anything with that or hear about how my parents are doing in politics. I want these 4 months to learn. After that, we’ll see.”  
“Are you sure Kara?’ There was concern in Alex’s eyes.  
“Of course. Now eat your dinner so we can binge watch Stranger Things.”  
“I can’t believe you’ve never seen it!”  
“They didn’t really let us watch TV or Netflix in the trenches.”  
Thursday night goes fast. And so does Friday morning and I don’t have time to really look for an outfit for the first date I’ve had in awhile.  
“Kara. Stop changing. You look good. It’s just dinner.” Alex comments from the doorway leading into my room. I’m wearing simple jeans and a black shirt with a leather jacket.  
“Nothing is just as it seems Danvers.”  
“Stop being a princess!” Alex laughs and hugs me. “You look great. Now get out of here before I kick you out.”  
I hop into my car and start driving towards the address Lena sent me. My nerves are getting the best of me. When I get nervous, I start bloating...  
I only drive 25 minutes to get to the well sized house. It was hard to see all the details because of how dark is was. Alex told me women like being picked up at the front door instead of a simple text. So I did just that.  
I walk up the 7 steps to get to the big wooden door. It was dark stained, metal accents and a doorknob. I opted for the doorbell. I ring it once and I hear it go off in the big house. Only a few seconds go by before I see Lena rush to the door.  
“Hey! Let me grab my jacket.” She kept the door open as she disappeared for a split second before coming back. “Are you telling me where we’re going?” She asks as we walk towards my car. My brain didn’t register her question because I was distracted by what she was wearing. Simple leggings and big sweater and a big fluffy scarf. “Kara?” Lena asked and it makes me stop before I bump into her.  
“Sorry. You... you just look amazing. And you’ll see. It’s a half hour drive. Hopefully that’s ok.” I open the passenger door and I let her in. I rush around the front of the Mustang so I can get in.  
“You don’t really talk about yourself.” Lena breaks the silence when I hit the expressway. I laugh at the remark.  
“My whole life has revolved around people knowing about me. What would you like to know?” I ask freely. I won’t lie. But at the same time I know she wont ask ‘oh! Are you actually princess Kara from House of El’  
“Well. Where in the UK are you from?”  
“London.”  
“Did you like living in the big town?” Lena turned in her seat to look at me better. I glanced at her for only a second and smiled at the sight.  
“I moved around so I didn’t really ever live in London. But I consider it my home. But it’s nice when I’m there.” I shrug. I could hear the gears turn in Lena’s brilliant head.  
“Why do you travel?” I thought about how I was going to answer this truthfully.  
“I was in the military for 6 years. So I traveled with that.” I simply stated. I feel a hand land on my thigh and I stole a glance from Lena once again.  
“I would have never known! Where you good at it? Like. High ranked?”  
“I was ok. Technically I’m still in it, and it’s a pretty secretive unit so I really can’t tell you.”  
“Was it MI6? Because that’s the only one I really know.” I laugh at Lena and take her hand that was left on my thigh and held it in mine.  
“Nope. MI6 really isn’t my scene.”  
“What do you mean? Not dangerous enough?” Lena jokes and I don’t reply. “Oh. It’s seriously not dangerous enough for you?”  
“Yes and no. It’s the same reason you came here from New York. I know you can get into any school with that brilliant brain of yours but choose somewhere far. I was being suffocated by my parents. I needed my own thing but also being able to have an excuse why I never visit them.” This is the most I’ve ever talked about myself. Most times, it’s ‘oh. Princess Kara this. Princess Kara this’ but never ‘tell me about yourself Kara.’ I can get use to having someone who is really interested with me. And that I’m interested in them.  
“Can I ask you more questions? I feel like there’s something about you and I can’t put a finger on it.” I turn to Lena and give her a soft smile. If she only knew.  
“Of course. I’m an open book.”  
“Your parents. What do they do?” I have to force myself from rolling my eyes.  
“Politics.” Our conversations flows easily as I take off the spot light and ask Lena more questions.  
What I have learned about Lena Luthor: Adopted, smart as hell, already has 3 doctorates but going for one more in business, her family owns a well known technology company, and she wished she grew up with a dog.  
When we got to our date night place, Lena looked shocked.  
“Well. It’s dinner and a show.” I explained as I pulled my car up to the drive-in movie theater. We got there early enough to get a good spot. “Let’s get some food before the show starts.” I grab Lena’s hand and walk through the rows of cars.  
We get in the short line of people wanting to get food before the two shows. We order two hot dogs, two pretzels, and a large popcorn.  
“Kara. How can you eat so much?!” Lena exclaims as she struggles to carry her dog and pretzel.  
“Sweetheart. This is nothing.” I joke.  
We make it to the car before Lena starts busting me with more questions.  
“Why do you hide your accent?” She questions as she takes a bite of her hot dog. Her lips distract me for a second.  
“People ask too many questions when you have an accent.” I finish my hot dog and work on the pretzel.  
“Why is your American accent so good? Like it sounds like you could come from Iowa. Born and raised.” Lena smiled at her own jokes. God. She’s so cute.  
“A lot of practice. And I’m pretty good at accents. From the military, you blend in a lot better in your English has the local accent tagged along. Especially a place like Russia. You may not be able to speak the language, but having a Russian accent speaking English does wonders.” We stop talking when we see the big screen in front of us start lighting up.  
“Will you take over your family business, eventually?” I question Lena.  
“Everyone wants me too. But I don’t know.” She shrugs. I just stare at her and memorize her features. Her jaw is tight from the question, eyes not following the images on the screen, so I know I hit a nerve.  
“Well. I know you’re going to do great with whatever you put your heart to.” I say quietly and we finish the movie in silence.  
I have never talked so much but also never stayed in silence so much. After the hard family business question, Lena bounced back a few minutes later. We forgot the second movie and just talked.  
“Do you have anything exciting over the weekend?” I ask Lena as we slowly finish off the popcorn.  
“I have to finish the lecture for class...ummmm...my family has this charity event Sunday I might go to. But they’re so boring. They parade me around, looking for anyone with high status to date their daughter.”  
“That would really suck. That is one of the many reasons I’m never home.” We talk even more. As we’re packing up as the second movie ended, Lena asked me one more question.  
“My family is having their annual big charity event in a month. I do know I have to go to that. I was wondering if you would be my date for that.” Lena shyly asks as she nervously fixed her hair. I grab her hand and hold it in between us.  
“I would love to. Is it a ball?” I question getting into my car.  
“A ball? What type of parties did you go to in London you old lady!” Lena laughed and I laughed with her.  
“I told you. Politics.”

The drive back to Lena’s house was so much faster than the way to the drive-in theater. Maybe it’s because I don’t want to leave her. I think I might actually like this girl I only met a few days ago.  
“Would you like to come in?” Lena asked when I pulled in her driveway. I could tell that the question was bugging her the whole drive, so I decided to play with her for a bit.  
“Professor asking a student to come in the empty house after a date? Scandalous.” I joke but I’m already out of the car and opening the passenger car.  
“Funny. And I’m not the professor. Just the TA.”  
“You say tomato, I say potato.” I say as we enter the Luthor residence. Lena stops in her and looks at me with a smile on her lips. “What?”  
“I mean. You were so close but so far away.” What the hell is she talking about?  
“Where is your family?” I question, wondering the halls of the almost empty house.  
“Oh. It’s just me here for most days. They travel so much. We’re together maybe two weeks out of the year.”  
We stay talking on her living room couch until 2am.  
“Whoa. Look at the time. You need to get to bed you old lady.” I say as Lena yawns for the 100th time.  
“You know. I had a great time, Kara Danvers. Thank you for everything today.” Lena says as she walks me to my car.  
“Well if you aren’t sick of me yet, maybe we can get lunch after class Tuesday.” I suggest and take a step towards the tired girl in front of me.  
“I would love to. As long as you let me handle everyone after class.” Lena steps towards me and puts her hands on my shoulder.  
“As long as no one touches you. Consent is everything.”  
“Such a charmer. Get outta here Danvers. I’ll see you later?” Lena leans in to give me quick peck on the cheek and that’s all I needed. I think this chick likes me.  
“Later.” I confirmed. Driving to Alex’s apartment, I couldn’t stop smiling.  
The weekend went smoothly. It was really hard to text Lena as much as I wanted to because I still had to fulfill my duties as princess. In my room, I had paperwork spread all over my bed as I sat in the middle.  
“Yeah I see the paperwork Ms. Robertson. But I don’t believe that building a park in that location would be best. If you can see, the traffic is quiet heavy on the south side.” I speak into my phone to the city planner of London. The Crown is trying to build a park with our own donations and my parents put me in charge of it.  
“I don’t know where else to put it, your Majesty.” The planner said, clearly tired from working so hard on this project.  
“Ms. Robertson. I appreciate everything you have done and will do for London. Get some rest as well as I. We will pick this up on a later date. Let’s look at a new perspective. I know this project means a lot to you because of your children. We need to make sure that every child feels safe and every parents will feel safe to bring their child here. We need to be innovated. I believe you feel the same things as I do for this.” I hear a sigh from the other end of the line, thousands miles away, I can tell stress just left this nice woman’s shoulders.  
“I do, Princess. I don’t want to let you down. Call me whenever you have time so we can look at this again. Good night, your Majesty.” The line goes dead and I look up to see Alex looking at me.  
“I heard your fancy British voice. I knew you would be a Princess for a bit. Everything going ok?” Alex comes in and take a seat at the corner of my bed.  
“Yeah. Just. I want this project done. These kids need new places to play. To stay active. Then I have to Skype the Prime Minister of Britain and Canada in a minute to talk about tariffs.” I huff. “I want to be away from everything, but at the same time I wish I was there to take care of business.”  
“I know kid. But I think this is good for you. Once the semester ends, you’ll have your country at heart 100% and I know it. You’re being a good princess you dork.” Alex ruffles my hair and I see my phone light up.  
“Lena! Hi!” I excitedly great. A much needed break.  
“Hey! What are you doing?” I get up from my bed and walk around and look for a nice top I can wear for the Skype meeting.  
“About the Skype the Prime Minister.”  
“Haha very funny Danvers. I was just kinda checking in. You haven’t really texted back since our date..”  
“Oh! No no. Lena. I had an amazing time and you’re such an amazing, beautiful, smart, everything. I just have been so busy.” I put the phone on speaker to strip off my hoodie and change into a blue blouse.  
“You think I’m beautiful?” You can hear the smile in her voice.  
“Of course. Inside and out.” I say as truthfully as I can. There was silence on the other end and I wondered what she was thinking.  
“I’ve never heard your British accent.” Shoot. I switch.  
“Ah. Yeah. Business brain switches it to that. And talking to people back home does that to you.” I look at the mirror and fix my hair slightly.  
“Well. I understand why people find it attractive now. I’ll let you go so you can go ‘Skype the Prime Minister’ or whatever you’re doing. Bye Kara.”  
“Bye Lena.” I can feel the blush creep on my face at Lena’s complement but I have to push emotions down for now. Now I need to talk to two powerful men about getting rid of tariff on peanuts.

“That was an amazing lecture. No one fell asleep!” I smiled at Lena as she once again, talked to around 20 people and turned down 15 dates.  
“I don’t think that was-ok I’ll take the complement. Ready for some lunch?” Lena gives me a fast hug before she turns around to grab her stuff from the stage.  
“You’re very interesting to listen to and watch by the way.” I comment as we leave the lecture hall.  
“Yeah? How so?” I loop my around Lena’s shoulders and pulled her in as we walked. I used to hate being touched and touching people. But Lena is different. She never gave me a reason not to not touch her. If that makes sense.  
“Well. Your body language is very interesting. When you talk about certain subjects, you lean towards the idiots but then you aren’t as physical when you talk about stuff you don’t like. Also, how your mouth moves. When you can’t want to get to the next slide, you bite your lip. Like you’re making sure you won’t spill the beans before it’s too late. Interesting stuff. And you’re pretty so that’s nice too.” I joke and pull Lena closer.  
“Such a charmer.” I drop my arm around her shoulder and she grabs my hand instead. We sit in the same place and order the same thing as we did the first time we were here. “Did you finish everything you needed to over the weekend?”  
“Nope. But that’s ok. Perfection can’t be rushed. Things are only rushed when there’s not a good leader in charge. Only bad leaders push too much. You need to be confident in your team and trust them. Yeah. You gotta push them to be their best but they know their limits. You just have to show them their own potential. Hard balance.” I shrug and take a slip of water.  
“You’re amazing Kara. I hope you know that.” Lena whispers as she leans in slightly. I follow her moments.  
“Who’s the charmer now?” I tease and we just stay there. Inches away from each other. I close the distance. Her lips were soft and tasted like coffee. The kiss was only a moment but it was perfect. We both pulled back and smiled.

That’s how the rest of the month went. Lunch every Monday and Thursday. A date night on Friday and I was always too busy on the weekend to do much. But she always calls at least once to make I remember to drink enough water or something like that.  
Life was going good until Lena’s charity event came up. And so did my family.


	5. The attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down.

I choke on my water and push the glass away from my face. “Who is going to be there?” I question my girlfriend one more time.  
“I’m not sure. The FBI contacted my mom. They’ll be there to help protect whomever will be coming from the British royalty or something like that. That jacket looks great on you by the way.” Lena comments as she gives me a quick kiss in the back of the limo her parents got to us. We’re on our way to the charity event held by the Luthors. Of course Lena tells me someone from the crown will be there on the way there, giving me no time to come up with an excuse.  
“That will be interesting.” I mumble a few moments later. My mind is racing. I need to come up with a few outcomes of this night. Best case: whoever is here wont see me and that’s that. Worst case: they notice me and out me in front of my only friend at the moment.  
I’ve thought about telling Lena about who I really am. Of course I never lie, a crown never lies, but just tells the amount that is needed. But if she puts the pieces together...I don’t think she will ever forgive me.  
My mind is going 100mph when we pull up to the big corporate office of L-Corp. Thankfully there’s no paparazzi when we get there. Big names usually never show up on time so they wont be arriving until later.  
“Ready?” Lena questions and squeezes my hand.  
“Darling. I was born to impress people.” I wink and we get out of the limo. There are a few people lingering outside of the building, looks like employees that don’t want to be the first ones in and are forced to make conversation with their employers.  
We go to the 30th floor to where the party is. The whole floor is open, with tables only for standing, waiters walking around with Champaign. Nothing new to me.  
I swipe the floor with my eyes to see the best escape routes. 3 exits. And that’s when I see the FBI agents standing at every exit. They look like regular waiters but you can tell how they walk and how they are awkwardly holding the platers that they aren’t use to it.  
“Lets get a drink.” I whisper into her ear as we walk deeper into the event, hand in hand.  
“Ms. Luthor! I’m so glad I caught you!” A man in his 30’s cuts us off and only eyeing Lena. I squeeze her hand once and I drop it. I know that Lena is capable of handling everything so I know she doesn’t need my support.  
“Hello, Anthony.” She says flatly. First name with no emotion behind it. She really does not like this man.  
“I was just wondering if you have any updates on the small-cell research?” Lena is involved with a few projects in her families company but I have never heard of this one before. Science is really not my cup of tea.  
“It is going well. Thank you for your concern.” She grabs my hand, intended to leave but he grabs her arm to make her stay.  
“As one of your investors-“  
“Once an investor. I do not try to change the world to please your pockets, Mr. Gear. So let me go before I have you dragged out.” My lady parts start to tingle at the power in Lena’s voice. Power is attractive when it is used wisely, which is what is happening now.  
“You’ll be sorry Luthor.” He hissed and stormed out a side exit and that’s when I stare at the agent there. Nodding in their direction as a ‘Hello’ Lena and I walk calmly to the bar.  
“I hate investors.” Lena states. “I hate how people only worry about money. Like I get it. But don’t you think that the work I’m doing is important?! I need a shot.” I laugh and order her one. I’ve never taken up drinking because I always need my head to be clear.  
We stay at the bar for awhile. Lena having 3 shots to ease her anxiety and letting me finish my water.  
“Lena! There you are!” A woman cheerly yells from a few feet away and Lena slowly turns around to embrace the woman.  
“Hi, Mom.” Lena forces a smile on her face as she releases the hug as fast as it happened.  
“And is this Kara?” The older woman’s eyes lock onto mine. I stand up straighter but shake her hand respectfully.  
“Kara Danvers, Ma’am.”  
“You can call me Lillian. My daughter has not stopped talking about you!” Lillian jokes and I can tell Lena is blushing because she now becomes interested in her shoes.  
“All good I hope. Lovely party Lillian. Great cause as well.”  
We talk for a long time. Like almost an hour long.  
“Dear. Come with me to thank everyone. I think everyone will be happy that you made it.” Mrs. Luthor walks towards the big stage at the north side of the room and Lena stands there frozen.  
“Are you telling me you can lecture 300+ kids but you can’t talk in front of like...600 investors?” I joke but I get serious. “You’re amazing and you look amazing. Whatever you do, you’ll do great.” I slightly shove her towards the stage while giving her a small kiss.  
My eyes never leave Lena’s fleeting figure as she gets up to talk with her mother. You can tell everyone in the room is terrified of her mother because they step away when she walks by out of fear. But when Lena walks by, people move out of her way out of respect and love. Everyone smiles at her face, not at her body. My girlfriend is already the best there is in the science field and she’s still trying to improve herself. Amazing.  
But as Lillian starts thanking everyone, I see all the FBI agents listen to something that is coming through their comps. Whoever from the crown is coming. I look to my left and I see my parents guards step in from the elevator and that’s when I smell it. Then the bomb goes off.  
I look towards my parents and we make eye contact. My mother waves at me to come towards them as my father and the guards are rushing to get to the stairwells. I should have gone with them. Seeing how terrified they are. The House of El never shows fear but it was written on both of their faces.  
I start running. Not to my left, but towards the stage.  
“Move! Go! Move!” I yell at the civilians who are basically running around in circles. As I get closer to the stage, I see Lena and her mother, huddled behind the podium. As I run, I jump on the stage and grab both of their arms as I practically through them off the stage. I follow them and drag them under the stage.  
“What the hell, Kara!” Lillian yells at me for throwing her off the stage but her face softens as she comprehends that I might have just saved their lives.  
“I’m sorry Mrs. Luthor. But you two need to stay here. Do. Not. Move. Only come out when I come back to get you.” I whisper as I hear the gun fire get closer. The smell of the bomb still clouds the air. I look at Lena for the first time and my heart aches. She’s in shock. Her eyes glossed over but her mother nods at me as I leave from beneath the stage.  
Still out of sight, I take in my surrounding as the gun fire breaks into the big open room. Where’s the agents? I look to my left and my right, gunfire coming from all around. The agents are hiding but firing professionally.  
“Kara.” Someone says to my right and I smile.  
“Hey, Alex. Nice to see you. Do you mind?” I point to her extra sidearm and I start getting excited. This is the most excitement I’ve had in months.  
“Of course.” Alex gives me the gun and I take a look around. The few agents that I saw are now down, with injuries. Some will get up. Some wont.  
“What do we know?” I question as I take off my suit jacket to get more free to able to do my job.  
“Not much. The bomb took out the elevators and comps. I saw 15 in the room but who knows if there is more.” Alex says calmly. I know this isn’t the sister bonding most people do, but we’re the best at what we do and it’s calming to fight to the death with the person you trust the most.  
“Well. Lets go.” I take the gun off safety and we both run from the safety of the stage. Someone took out a smoke bomb and the room started getting cloudy. This is my element.  
The men attacking were all dressed in black with semi-autos in their hands and the agents and I are both using hand guns.  
“We need to equal the playing field.” I yell over the gun fire, sinking my shots in everything I aim at. But of course the 6 rounds I have eventually empties.  
“Give me cover.” And Alex gives me the signal and I run in the cloud of gun fire and yelling.  
I find the first armed man with his back towards me. I run up and kick his knee to the left and I hear a snap. The man yells but I grab his gun before he falls to the floor and I use the butt of the weapon to knock him out.  
I do this to 7 other men. The last one was the hardest because the smoke started to clear out of the rooms from the now broken windows.  
“What are you going to do little girl?” He mocks as he throws down his weapon and holds up his hands in a fighting position.  
“You just ruined this charity event. I am not in the mood. If you surrender, I promise you wont get hurt.” I yell back. Men are so predictable thought. They never want to lose their pride so he just charges me. I am a royal so I even the playing field. I put down the gun and hold my ground as he charges at me.  
I glance at how he runs. His body is not square. As he closes the gap between us faster, I get to understand how big this man is. He’s probably 100lbs bigger than me and maybe has 14 inches on me. Oh boy.  
When he gets close enough, he takes a swing intended for my head but I grab his arm and twist it. Surprisingly, he flings me over his shoulder and gets on top of me and starts throwing punched. I dodge most of them because he has no aim but he gets me good at my jaw.  
I hear Lena scream from under the stage and that just pisses me off. I rock my hips then use my abs and legs to throw the man off of me but never letting him go. I’m now on top of him and now it’s my turn. It just takes one punch to knock out the dude. I jump off of the man and look towards the stage. Lena and her mother is being escorted away by my sister and Lena has her hand over her mouth as we lock eyes. She didn’t scream out of fear for herself but for fear of me.  
I hear someone run up behind me and I grab the gun by my feet and aim it to the man running towards me but I drop it immediately. I glance behind me and see that the Luthors are now in the custody of the FBI so I let the man speak freely. He runs until he’s a few feet away, then bows.  
“Princess Kara, House of El.” He paints and wave him to stand up.  
“Hello, Jeffery.” I’m out of breathe but I follow him to get me in a secure location and out of the way from questions.  
“Where are they?” I question as we take the climb down the 30 flights of stairs.  
“The FBI are taking them to the HQ. I was instructed to take you there.” I hum in response. My adrenaline is still running high so I don’t think too much and I follow him to the black car that waits for us. The driver takes off as soon as I close the door behind us.  
“Do you have any idea who these men are?” I talk in my natural accent.  
“No, Your Majesty. They targeted the event. Not the Crown. We’re thinking that this was just an unfortunate event that your parents were at. We’ll know more when we arrive.” I nod as my adrenaline starts to wear off and my mind starts to wonder. I really hope Lena is ok.  
The drive was short and there was a royal guard waiting for me when the car stopped. The guard opened the car door and I took off. Since I am the princess, everyone is a step behind me, showing that I am the one in charge.  
“Kara.” Alex breathed out and gave me a quick hug.  
“Are you ok?” I give her a once over and see that the only difference in her is that she’s covered in dirt and grim.  
“Yeah. We lost 7 agents though. Your parents are waiting for you.” Alex walks in front of me to show me the way. My royal guards give each other looks. It is frowned upon someone to walk in front of a royal but I really don’t care right now.  
“Kara!” My mother cried out and gives me a hug. A second later I feel my dad hug me over my mom.  
“Are you guys ok?” I question as I look for any sign of blood. But the only difference I see is their clothes are wrinkled.  
“We’re ok, dear. Why would you run towards the danger!” My father yells at me. I glance at the guards and they know that it’s time to leave. Of course Alex stays by my side.  
“People we’re in trouble. My life is no more valuable than theirs. Why are you guys here?” I question as we sit down at the table. The room we’re in must be the conference room.  
“I told you we wanted to see you. But you brought up that you were going to this event so we thought this would be fun to see you there. And L-Corp is a friend of the crown.” My mother replies and holds my fathers hand. I can still tell that they are shaken up.  
“I don’t want people to know I’m Kara Zor-El though. You guys need to gi back to London. People will be freaking out and someone needs to smooth it over.” I give them a tight smile.  
“Come home, Kara.” My father states but it’s more of a question.  
“I miss you guys too.” I admit but I know I have to be strong. “But I am doing this for us. The crown. And for our people. What I am learning here is remarkable. I really hope you guys can understand that.” I look at them but they look at Alex.  
“Alex. Do you believe that?” My mother asks my sister. They always trust what she says.  
“Of course, Your Majesty. All of this is to learn and come back to England to make it better for everyone.” Alex smiles naturally.  
“Fine.”  
My parents, Alex, and I talk for a little bit longer before they are told they need to leave. As I watch them leave, I give a glance to Alex.  
“How’s Lena?” I ask her as I glance around where I really am for the first time in awhile. The FBI building is just how they portray it in the movies. Offices line the outskirts of the floor while cubicles are in the middle. There’s really no pop of color anywhere. Grays and whites flood my eyes.  
“She’s lucky. I think we found the motives. An ex investor Anthony Gear sent out a hit for the Luthors head. He was pissed because L-Corp stopped eating out of his hands. Our team is going to his penthouse now.” Alex leads the way once again.  
Before I walk into the guarded room, I tell my guards to stay and I walk in the room by myself.  
“Hopefully I’m not interrupting anything.” I say quietly as the Luthors are huddled together, whispering. Lena looks up and her red eyes open wide.  
“Kara!” She yells and runs into my arms. I laugh and rub circles on her back. I feel her shoulders shake with every time she tries to hold back her crying. “You’re ok.” I whisper.  
“Are you ok, Lillian?” I ask the older woman who smiles sweetly and just nods her head.  
“Are you ok?!” Lena asks and punches me. “What the hell, Kara! Why the hell would you run towards the gun fire! Why did you leave me?” Lena punches me with the end of every sentence. I looking at the woman in front of me, who is loved and respected by everyone, worried about me. I feel my heart tug and my chest warms up. I know we’ve only known each other for a few weeks but I care a lot about her.  
Before, running towards the danger would make me be away from home. But ever since the first lunch we have had, Lena has made me think that over. Now, running towards the danger is making sure my home is safe and right now Lena is my home.  
“It’s my job to protect people.” I state and I hear a knock on the door.  
“Excuse me. But I have some news about the man who sent the hit.” Alex walks in slowly.  
“Lena, Lillian, this is my sister: Special Agent Alex Danvers.” All three shake hands with the new information.  
“Please, sit.” Alex commands us and we all do what we’re told. “The man, Anthony Gear, was found in his apartment with a bullet through his head. His last letter said that he thought the board would make him the new CEO of L-Corp. He killed himself because he would rather die than be caught admitting his plan failed.” Alex looks around and continues. “All of the men who were hired pled guilty. It looks like this case can be done quickly and quietly. I am glad everyone in here is safe though.” With that, Alex gets up, gives me knowing look, and leaves.  
“Well. I think I have to go to work and talk to the board. Ms. Danvers, can you please take my daughter home? I think you two should stick together for awhile. Ms. Danvers is the best protection we have now.” Lillian says good bye to her daughter and leaves us alone.  
“I’m happy you’re safe.” It’s silent in the room and I’m afraid that if I talk too loud, it will break the windows.  
“Please don’t run towards danger ever again.” With that, Lena grabs my face and kisses me. Of course, we’ve done things together but we haven’t gotten far. Our make our sessions are amazing but this kiss is different. We both pour all of our emotions into this kiss. Making sure we both know we are in it for the long run.  
I open the door for my girl friend and automatically grab her hand. With all the adrenaline gone, I’m starting to realize the best thing that has happened to me in a long time was almost taken away from me. Maybe I wont be running towards danger as much anymore if that means I can’t be by her side every second of every day.

The next few weeks was the outcome of this event. I stay over at Lena’s house almost night because she has nightmares and of course I never leave her side for longer than I have to. I can control so much but there is also so much I can’t control. I can’t control on how much I’m really liking Lena. The few weeks after the attack, my heart aches for Lena when we aren’t together. When I don’t hear her laugh for awhile, my heart aches. Everything aches when I can’t give my all to Lena.  
“You love her. Don’t you?” Alex asks quietly as the three of us have dinner at the local mom and pop diner.  
“Don’t be ridiculous, Danvers.” I huff back. I’m glad Lena had to use the restroom.  
“It’s ok to have feelings, Kara. Maybe you won’t be known for being the ‘Ice Queen’” Alex jokes but gets serious. “Have you told her?”  
“Of course not. It’s only been 3 months. You can’t tell anything in 3 months.” I set my menu down and look at my sister. “I first have to tell her about you know what.” I hiss. “Feelings change when it gets involved.”  
“When what get involved?” Lena slides into the booth with me and I see Alex smirk and hide herself behind her menu.  
“Dogs. It can change the whole dynamic of a household.” I wince at the route I decided to take.  
“Oh yeah. I totally agree.” Alex backs me up.

This is how life goes. Lunch dates. Sleepovers with only sleeping and nothing else. Lena has tried to go further but I don’t want her to sleep with a person that doesn’t even really exist. I do my school work with ease because I have done all this work before. I look at Lena adoringly every time there’s a lecture. Everything is perfect.  
Then finals week happens.


	6. Graduation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite chapter I have ever written! Tell me what you guys think!

“Finals never help anyone.” I state as I sit a few desks away from Lena, who is grading the papers that our class just submitted.  
“These papers suck. Do they not listen to anything I have said?” Lena lets out a shaky laugh. “Well your paper seems good. How do you know so much about the British King and Queen?” Lena stands up and walks to me with my 24 page paper in her hand. In this paper I talked about how the Monarch makes it difficult for some global business aspects.  
“I told you. My parents are into politics.” I grab my paper out of my girlfriends hands and sets it down and pull her on top of me. “Just pass me and I will be happy.” I move some hair so I can have access to her neck.  
“I can’t give you any special treatm-“ her sentence falls short as I lay small kisses on the side of her neck.  
“Do you just want to make out?” I ask bluntly and I feel her lips crash into mine as a response.

With our lips plump and pink, we walk over to the library to drop off some of our books when I hear the librarians accent. She is clearly from Liverpool.  
“Hello, Ladies. How may I help you?” I step forward and make sure I sounded as American as possible.  
“Just dropping off some books.” I smile at her and she stops and studies me.  
“You remind me of someone.” She puts her glasses on that were on the top of her head.  
“Oh you know. I think I have one of those faces.” I joke and step aside so Lena can return her books.  
Right before we were about to leave the librarian, the light bulb goes off. “King and Queen of England!”  
“Excuse me?” I ask back. I see Lena out of my eyes study my face.  
“That’s who you look like. Oh they have a daughter... I forgot her name. Went away for a few years. I hear there’s talk of her taking the crown soon.” I nod at the information and shrug.  
“I really couldn’t tell you. Thank you.” I smile at the Liverpool lady and Lena and I walk in silence to my car.  
“That was really weird. Do you get that a lot?” Lena asks. I know she’s playing me. Feeling me out. My parents are in British politics. I know a lot about the King and Queen. And now I look like them. Lena is smart. Honestly the smartest person I have known. I can feel the gears in her head turning.  
“Um. Not really.” I answer truthfully. “Are you excited for graduation?” I ask to change the subject. Lena and I were both graduating. Me with a doctorates in Business Admin and her with another one in Business. I know I have only gone to class for one semester here but I was taking a lot of classes in the military.  
“Yeah. My mom and brother will be there. When will you get there?” Lena grabs my hand and turns in her seat to look at me.  
“Alex wants to grab dinner with just me and her. Ya know. Sister night. So I will probably get there at 5:50, give us 10 minutes to take pictures together. Does that sound alright?”  
“Of course Kara.”  
I drop off Lena and make my way to Alex’s apartment. When I walk in, theres balloons everywhere and Alex is in the middle of the apartment with Champaign in her hand.  
“Happy graduation day, Bitch!” Alex laughs and gives me a crushing hug. “I mean, your Majesty.” She jokes and pops the bottle. “Lets make a toast.” I laugh and grab the glasses from the kitchen counter.  
“And what to Special Agent?” I hold the glasses as Alex fills them up.  
“To you. You’re the strongest person I know and I know that you are a great princess and will be the best damn queen England has ever seen.” Alex says sincerely.  
“And to you. For being the best sister and the best FBI agent. Wouldn’t have been able to do half the crap I have without you.” We clink our glasses and we slowly get ready for dinner but we opted on just ordering in.  
“I freaking love Chinese food.” I say as I shove even more food into my mouth.  
“Slow down you animal. We need to get ready soon. Do you know when you have to go back? Because I have vacation time coming up and I know I will be bored not having anyone to eat with.”  
“Ha! Yes. I have no idea. I need to situate everything here before I leave. Probably tell Lena soon. I’m thinking tonight after graduation. But maybe next week I'll leave?” I even question myself as we clean up our dinner mess.

We leave the apartment at 5:20 and just like my word, we get at the university at 5:50, 10 minutes before we have to line up to do the whole graduation deal.  
“You know where I’ll be sitting. Right?” Alex asks as she gives me one more hug as I prepare to walk behind the double doors that only graduates can go. I’m wearing the black graduation robe so I’m wearing a black shirt to match.  
“Yes I know where. Lets just meet at the car after?” I walk backwards as Alex gives me a thumbs up.  
I scan the small conference room with all 17 students who are graduating and I spot Lena right away. She looks nervous but she instantly smiles when she spots me.  
“I can’t believe we’re wearing the same thing.” She jokes and I hug her and sneak a small kiss to her cheek. Her excitement makes me more excited about this. I was always taught not to show much too emotion but Lena is teaching me otherwise. Emotions is what makes life worth living.  
“Yeah but somehow you make it this robe 100x better. Come on, let’s take a few pictures.” I ask the closest person to take our pictures and a few poses later and an already changed lock screen for both of our phones, we get asked to line up.  
“Alright. There are 17 of you guys. This whole thing will take about an hour. But please sit in the right seat and stay in a straight line.” The lead instructor commands and we get in line. I’m the 3rd one in line and Lena is the 11th one.  
We slowly walk out of the conference room and we are in a long hallway leading to where we enter the auditorium. I take in my surrounding. Feeling truly happy for myself. That’s when I hear the Liverpool accent once again. I can only catch a tidbit of the conversation until I’m too far away.  
“I swear! Princess Kara Zor-El goes here...” Shit. I slow my haul and smile at the 8 people that past until I’m next to Lena. My heart is racing. I have been in bad situation but this is the first time I have something to lose.  
“You miss me already?” Lena jokes but I don’t turn to look at her. I keep my eyes straight to see when I have to get back in line.  
“Lena. Something about to happen and I just...” Tell her you fucking piece of crap. She deserves to know before her feeling disappear in a minutes. I fight with myself for a second.  
“Babe. Are you ok? Are you nervous?” Lena grabs my arm for comfort.  
“No. Not nervous. I just want to tell you, you make me so happy. I have ran away from who I am but you made me realize that... I don’t need to run anymore. I love you Lena Luthor.” I can’t wait for a response because I run back to the front of the line right as we enter the auditorium.  
I hear the cheers of all the family members and I look for my one person. Her seat is empty. My stomach drops. This is not going to end good.  
I can feel Lena’s eyes on me. I just told her I loved her and I ran away. Now this is going to happen.  
The 17 of us sit in our assigned seats and my ears are ringing from adrenaline to hear what the President of the University is saying. I glance around and I see everyone glued to their phone. Almost all at the same time, they look for the person who’s name is in every New station. I make eye contact with one mom and she points me out to everyone else.  
Their phones fling up and I see flashes and I hear the video recording start.  
The graduates stand up and line up at the side of the stage to be handed their diplomas. The first name gets called.  
I look around and I feel like everything is going in slow motions. To my right, is Lena who has no idea what is going on because she hasn’t looked at her phone. I slowly turn my head to see the second student go up to shake hands with the president. I look towards the families sitting, all eyes, phones, on me. Then I hear the door at the other side of the stage open and I see Alex’s sad eyes on me.  
“Kara. Danvers.” The speaker says my name slowly and I feel it. Everything. Slip from my grasp. I hear the audience scream with excitement. I feel how slow I’m walking towards the President.  
I shake his hand. I take my diploma. My eyes start watering. My ears are ringing. And I feel like I’m walking Jell-o.  
I don’t turn around to see the love of my life watch me walk away. I just walk across the stage and walk through the door Alex has opened towards me that leads directly outside.  
That’s when I see my car running and waiting for me.  
I get in the passenger side and throw my diploma and my cap at the window in frustration.  
Alex and I drive in silence.


	7. Kara Zor-El

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Kara's secrete spilling out. What do you think she is thinking?

“I shouldn’t have left.” I say to no one in particular. Alex drove me to a private airport and luckily a diplomate allowed us to travel back with them to London.  
“With all due respect, you Majesty, that was the best thing to do. Imagine the riots of photographers that were probably waiting for you. With your whereabouts being streamed on the News, you could have been attacked too. I would have done the same thing.” The diplomat injected on the other side of the private jet.  
“I agree with Mrs. Lotten. It would have been too much if you have stayed.” Alex tries to make me feel better.  
But I don’t feel better. The 13 hour plane ride was stuck in my head. I shouldn’t have left.  
I should have stayed for Lena. To at least explain why I did what I did.  
But my brain told me to run towards the easy option. Just like it always does.  
“Shall I phone the royal guard?” Mrs. Lotten asks me when we get closer to London.  
“No thank you, Diplomat. Just a driver to take me to the palace.” Lotten gives me a soft smiles and grabs her phone.  
“I should call Lena.” I tell myself as I grab my phone. Alex gets up to give me some privacy.  
I dial the number I now have memorized and wait.  
Ring.  
Ring.  
But it doesn’t ring for a third time. She ends the call and I get the voicemail. ‘Hey! It’s Lena. I can’t get to the phone right now but if you can leave me a brief message I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.’ Beep.  
“Hey. It’s Kara. I...I know I messed up. I know. But I really need to talk to you. I just need you to be by my side. And I did mean everything I have ever said to you, especially before all of this went down. Just. Please give me a call.” I hang up the phone and calmly put it in my pocket as the pilot tells us that we are landing.  
“Remember. No more American Kara. You now have to be the Princess this country needs.” Alex reminds me before we buckle up for the landing.  
When we land, Mrs. Lotten goes her own way and I thank her for all the hospitality. And I take in the surroundings. The plane behind me and my sister with the driver talking in front of me. I can only move forward.  
“Let’s get a move on now shall we?” I question my driver a little too harshly as I get in the car and slam the door. I don’t know why I’m getting angry at the things around me. I should be angry only at myself for not telling the whole truth. Everyone and everything around me did nothing but was a piece in my puzzle.  
“Talk to the security team. You’re going to be my body guard while you’re here.” I command my sister who just silently nods her head.  
The silent drive to the palace is killing me. My thoughts are going to be the end of me if no one tells me what to think and what to do. I thought I knew what I was doing.  
“Princess.” The driver opens the door for me and I just walk past him straight into the palace.  
“Kara.” My sister warns me but I don’t turn around for the second time of my life. Ignoring those who have only made me happy.  
I know exactly where my parents are at 11am on a Saturday morning. I go straight there. I storm past greetings after greeting. Bow after bow. I keep my eyes forward. I need to be focused right now.  
“Princess.” The guard protecting the door I need to get through stands there, not opening the door.  
“Open the door.” I command with no waving in my voice.  
“I’m sorry, Your Majesty. I can’t-“ I don’t listen. I push him aside and open the double doors myself and I see my parents at the end of the room, eating their lunch with a few other royals.  
“Now entering, Princess Kara of House of El.” The guard rushes out and that’s when everyone at the table looks up and sees me bee lining to their table.  
“Please leave us.” I command once again to the royals who were sitting down. No one protests it. They say their goodbyes and leave faster than I can say my name. It’s just my mother, father, and I. I look up and my mother’s eyes say it all.  
I lose it. Everything that has been bundled up falls apart. I run into the Queens open arms and squeeze her tight. Grounding myself from everything around me.  
“I’m. So. Sorry.” I try to say but my sobs break my words up. My father comes closer and just smooths my hair.  
“You did nothing wrong dear.” My father says softly.  
We stay like this for what seems forever, until I can get my shit together.  
“Let’s get you to your room.” My mother wipes away the tears on my stained face and I nod. I take a moment then nod my head again, to show that I am ready. Before the guard opens the door to the rest of the palace, I hold my head up high and remove any emotion from my face.  
We go straight to my room. And I go straight and face plant on my bed that I haven’t been in for 4 months.  
“Everything will be ok.” My father comforts again and lays on the other side of me while my mother takes the other side. I know I haven’t been a great daughter and they know they haven’t been the greatest parents but in this moment this is what we both needed. I needed my mom and dad. And they needed to feel wanted in my life for once.  
“When’s the last time you ate?” My father asks and he jumps off my bed. I have never seen them so improper in my life with their clothes all disheveled from lounging around.  
“I’m not sure.” I admit and sit up in my bed and rub the sadness out of my eyes.  
“We’ll eat dinner here and talk.” With that, the King of England walks out of my room.  
“You love her don’t you.” My mother comments.  
“How do you know?” I frantically ask, looking her in her soft eyes.  
“The News dear. They uncovered everything you have done for the past 5 months. They tried to question Ms. Luthor but luckily her lawyer is doing all the talking and so is her mother.” My mom grabs my hand and rubs circles over my knuckles.  
“I didn’t mean for all of this to happen. I promise. It just. Did. I was going to tell her today actually but that chance was taken away from me.” There was a knock on the door and it opens slowly as my father comes walking in with a tray of my favorite food.  
“How were you able to get Chinese food?” I ask in amazement and he just laughs.  
“I have my ways. Lets eat then we will talk about business.”  
We eat in silence but still sitting like children on my bed. My fondness for my parents have never made my heart swell but here we are. They are taking care of me like any parents would. No crown anything. No ‘Royals don’t do that Kara.’ Just my parents and I. We finish eating and my parents drag me to the table in the opposite side of my room.  
“What do we have to talk about?” I ask. I’m welcoming at whatever talk is coming because it will drown out the thoughts yelling in my head.  
“The media is loving all of this.” My mother says softly. Lena has taught me to listen to the whole story before I put in my input and that is what I’m going to do. “But our people is going to handle all of that. The only thing we are worried about is what do you want to do?”  
What do I want to do? They have never asked me that before.  
“...What do you mean?”  
“Do you want to be Queen one day, Kara.” My dad simplifies and I just stare at him with my mouth open.  
“Of course I do. Everything I have ever done was to make me the best Queen I can be.” I say firmly. “I know I have always ran away from the public eye aspect of the crown but... this is what I was raised to do. How I will run things will be different from yours and now I am thinking that is not a bad thing, we just have different ideas and that’s ok. Everything I have done, go to university, the military, is to give me an edge. I have learned so much more than if I stayed behind the palace walls and be shielded from the real world.” I glance at the two eyes looking at me to look for something. I’m not sure what yet though. Maybe acceptance and trust.  
“Ok. But we think it’s time you stay here with us.” My mother comments.  
“Why now?” I question and I feel small. I have known this time will come but I have never thought it would come this close. Maybe the Liverpool librarian was right, the King and Queen are looking to step down.  
“We have done everything we can do for this country. And we’re getting too old to listen to all these ideas that just fly over our head.”  
“Are you sure?” I ask them both and they both nod. “So this is where it starts?” I question and they nod again. “What do you want me to do?” I sense of pride filled my body.  
“Be in the public eye. You are right now but our country needs to trust you, Kara. They need to know that you aren’t afraid of the crown. When we feel like you are ready, we will step down. No one but us knows. And you will probably tell Alex, so her too.” My father says and my brain starts turning gears. They trust me. They honestly trust me. But now I just need everyone to trust me and respect me, the whole freaking country. Just like Lena is in the science world.  
“Ok.”  
We talk a little bit more before they leave to go to bed. And that’s when I try to call Lena again. It doesn’t even get to the second ring when the voicemail comes up.  
‘It’s me. Once again. Just making sure you’re ok.’ I take a long pause. ‘I’m trying to think of the right words to use but I don’t think I can right now. Just. Call me back, please.’ I end the phone call and I hear a knock on my door.  
“Come in.” The door opens and Alex is there, with something behind her back.  
“Sister night?” She questions with a big smile on her face.  
“I need it.” I smile back.  
“I hate the British accent. Sounds too proper.” Alex jokes as she shows me the scotch she was hiding behind her back.  
“I hate the American accent. Sounds too dirty.” I joke back.  
The whole night, I do almost all the talking while Alex does all the talking.  
The FBI is letting the Royal Guard borrow Alex for one month for right now. She’s going to be my body guard as well as the head of security because we both know I don’t need a body guard.  
“Have you seen the news?” I ask my sister when I see her phone in her pocket.  
“Yeah. Have you?”  
“God no. I don’t think I’m ready. How bad is it?”  
“Not TOO bad. Mostly it’s revolving around your relationship with Lena. Then comes ‘Why did she want to be a normal girl in a small town’ then is goes ‘does she even want the crown.’ A bunch of crap if you ask me.”  
“Alright. Well I’m glad it’s not all about Lena. I really hope they aren’t bothering her. But I think it’s going to be a big day tomorrow for both of us so we should probably sleep. Queen training.” I slyly mention and Alex’s eyes widen.  
“Queen! Training! What does that even mean? You are well qualified.”  
“Mom and dad want the public to trust me as much as they do. Be in the public eye. And once they feel I am ready, then they will step down.”  
“Is that what you want?” The second time today that someone cares if the crown is what I really want.  
“I think so. I know I can do good. I know that it will be hard to gain trust of millions of people but that is my goal now. This is my main focus.”  
Alex stays quiet for a second before speaking up. “What is Lena then?”  
“I can’t make her feel love for me, or anything for me. I will keep trying but I won’t push her into anything. I need to show everyone that I am worth everything that I’m trying to be and get. I will be trying my hardest to gain the trust of this country and win Lena back.”  
We go to bed a little after that. My head a little clouded with the drinks I have had but it only allows me to fall asleep easier. The last thought was about what I am going to do and who I am going to be. That’s when it hits me.  
I don’t have time to be Kara Danvers anymore. That life is now forever ruined. Now I have to be Kara Zor-El, Princess.


	8. Norton Graham

It has been two months since I graduated. Here is an update. Alex now official works as the crowns head of security and is no longer a FBI agent. It was her choice and it surprised me because I know how much she liked taking down the bad guys. Her reasoning was that ‘Mom would kill me if something happened to you.’  
And I still have not heard anything back from Lena. I still call her everyday and I update her on what’s going on and always end it with ‘Call me back.’ It’s pretty pathetic. But I have no idea what to do. I would fly to her but that wont look too good in the public eye. The princess needs to be 100% dedicated to her country and I am.  
When I am the princess, I am 100% focused on gaining the trust of my country. When I take off the crown, all I think about is Lena. My head hurts and I feel useless.  
“Are you ready?” Alex asked me and fixes my mic to my shirt.  
“This is easy, Danvers.” I fake the confidence because this is my big moment. The Graham Norton show was always Lena’s favorite so I’m doing two things here. Getting in the public eye, to show I’m just a girl and that Im trustworthy. And I’m also forcing myself into Lena’s life once again. She always watches every show and I know she’s going to be turning in any second now.  
“Knock them dead, Princess.” Alex gives me a slight shove towards the stage and I wait until I’m called on.  
“Ok ladies and gents. This is the most requested lady in the world right now. You guys sent request after request for her to get here...and somehow we managed to do that! Princess Kara House of El!” Graham hypes the crowd up and I walk out, waving at everyone in the crowd. I can see my guards line the front of the stage and three standing in the back.  
“Hi!” Is all Graham says and looks at me eagerly. “I can’t believe you’re here! You are one busy lady.” He comments and he sits back down and gets comfortable. I smile at him as I respond.  
“I was gone for a long time. I have a lot to do to make up for it.” I respond honestly and I here small responses from the crowd.  
“So let’s talk about that for a bit. Tell us your story line, all that you can tell.” I hear the room get quiet and I think about how I am going to respond.  
“At age 5 to 15, I moved around a lot due to the threats of the riots and such. Then I was home until 18 then I went into the military for 6 years. Got home about 8 months ago. Then I decided I needed to learn more about the world outside of the palace, so I went to a small college in America and studied there. Actually got my doctorates in Business there. Wonderful experience.” Should I bring up Lena? Will he even go there?  
“Ah yes. Uni in the ‘States’ as they call it. Now, everyone knows how that ended up and that must have been terrible for you. From everything we have seen, it seems like it only took you a day or two to bounce back. What made you bounce back?” Norton asks, leaning in for an answer. I haven’t talked about any of this stuff to anyone outside of my family so this is great for the public to hear what was going through my head.  
“Well. It...it was hard. I wanted to be treated like any other student and not have any special treatment just because of who my parents are. That was the reasoning-“  
“We would think that being treated as a royal would have its perks.” Norton jabs in and there is agreements in the crowd.  
“There is, for some people. Tell me Mr. Norton, have you ever played sports or anything like that?” I question him, now I’m the one leaning in for a response.  
“Well yes. Football.”  
“Me too. Just before I went away for the military, I was in this football club with other people who needed extra protection. None of our games were seen by anyone outside of a select few. One of our last games, I was dribbling towards the goal and I noticed no one was going to tackle me. Everyone either pretended I was too fast or that...I’m not sure exactly. That was the exact moment in my life that I hated the extra treatment I received. I am no good at football because no one has challenged me or dared to say I wasn’t the best.  
The moral of this story is how is anyone suppose to learn or grow if that is the treatment you always received. In the military, the only struggles I had was learning how to clean a weapon which I have never done before. In a place where you fight for your life, they don’t look at your social status. They look at one thing: can they trust you. I think I gained their trust right away.” I finish my little speech and everyone erupted in cheers and stood up to clap for me. I look at the crowd. No one has done a standing ovation for me. This feeling is amazing.  
“So where do you go from here?” Norton asks as the clapping dies down.  
“Kind of a loaded question.” I joke with him but take it on a serious note. “I need to gain back the trust of my country. I have been gone for a long time and the majority believes I was running away from the crown and believe I actually don’t want it. What I am solely focused on now is to gain that trust and show them everything I did was to make me a better princess and eventually a better Queen. I just need to show them that I learned a lot of things that could be useful.” I pour my heart out and Norton just nods along.  
The whole interview only lasted 20 minutes more. It was laid back after the few hard questions. Even met Elton John.  
“That was so good!” Alex hugs me tightly as I walk off the stage. We’re already rushing to make it to the palace because there is a diplomatic meeting in a few hours.  
“You think so? Is being too truthful a bad thing?”  
“Never. I think that was a big step in the right direction, Kara. Lets get you ready for that dinner.”  
The drive to the palace was only an hour but of course I was running late. My parents were in Romania to do some charity event so I was going to run this all on my own.  
“Who the hell is Mrs. Kitch?” I ask while fixing my hair before walking to the door leading to the dinner hall. A princess is never the first one to the dinner and always the last.  
“Diplomat from Northern Ireland. “ Alex rambles off as she tries to fix my hair. “From what I read, she just got the job a week ago. This is her first big dinner.”  
“Ok. Sweet.” I look around before handing Alex my phone. “Make sure that any calls I get don’t interrupt. Unless it’s going really bad. Then just make it go off and I’ll leave.” I smile at my older sister and she smiles back. “Lets do this thing.” I pump myself up as I walk towards the door with my head held high.  
“Now entering: Princess Kara House of El.” The guard announces as he opens the door for me. I stride across the 20 meters I have from the door to the table. Everyone at the table is now standing and bow when I walk by.  
“Please sit, we’re all friends here.” I smile and motion them to sit down but I make sure I am the last one to sit. I’m at the head of the table while there 10 people on either side of me. Since there is no other royal, the seat at the other head is empty.  
I glance around the faces to find the one I am looking for. “Before we start this dinner, I would like to make a toast. To Mrs. Kitch. I just want to personally congratulate you for this new job and may it do you well.” I raise my glass that contains water.  
The dinner is going well. Maybe a little bit too well. It always seems like when I was present with this type of things, there would be arguing when my parents said something the diplomats did not agree with. So far, none of that has happened. Maybe they’re just trying to get on my good side.  
“I have to say, Princess, you are a pleasant surprise.” A diplomat from Australia comments.  
“How so?” I question as I take a drink out of my wine.  
“You are level headed. Listening before you make a conclusion and not holding your thoughts above everyone else’s. It has been a long time since any royal has done that.” I see everyone nod in agreement.  
“Thank you. I want this to be a time of open discussion. We cannot better the world if only one mind is trying to fix it.” I finish my sentence looking down towards my food to hide my blush. They actually like me. I felt like this would take longer to get to this level.  
I hear footsteps coming behind me and from the sounds of them, it’s Alex.  
“If you would excuse me. But please, keep enjoying the food. The chief would be insulted if you stopped.” I jokes as I took off the napkin off my lap and turn around to see Alex half way to getting to me.  
I walk the rest of the way to her then we silently leave the room. Her face is pale and she has no words.  
“Are you ok?” I question as I hold her shoulder to stable the pale woman.  
“Yeah. This is for you.” She holds up my phone and I shake my head.  
“I can’t take this right now Danvers. I need to make the right impression for these diplomats. If they can’t take personal calls off theif phones right now, I can’t either. Whoever it is, please apologize for me. Ask them to call me at 9pm. I will be expecting their call.” I watch as Alex walks away and puts the phone to her ear and I enter to dinner hall again.  
“I apologize my friends. But who want’s dessert?” Everyone excitedly nods their heads.  
We finish the dessert and more politics follow lazily.  
“What do you think, Princess?” Mrs. Kitch asks.  
“It’s a toss up. We are trying to find solutions for a situation that we fully do not understand. To understand why the youth keep gravitating towards gangs, we need to figure out why. Then what would prevent them from doing this. Then figuring out how to make the solution. Trying to fix a problem we don’t have any data on is pretty difficult. I would like to create a new division here at the palace just for this problem. It is in the works now. Bring in the children for a few hours over the weekend and give them the mentor-ship they deserve.”  
The conversation flows easily and I glance at my watch to see what time it is: 8:40pm.  
“I hate to cut this wonderful dinner short but unfortunately I need to take my leave.” I say sweetly. People say their goodbyes as I give each one of them words of encouragement.  
I make it barely to my room and grab my phone from Alex right when the clock hits 9 and my phone rings and I answer it without looking who it was.  
“Hello, this is Kara.” I say mindlessly as I unbutton my shirt for the day.  
“Kara?” The voice makes me stop and just freeze. All the muscles in my body can’t move. I can’t feel anything. I can’t do anything but hear the voice I have missed so much from my ear.  
“Lena.” I sigh out in relief and I start pacing. Do I sit down? Do I start crying?  
“I’m sorry it took me so long to call you back.” Lena says in a fragile voice.  
“Don’t worry about it. I understand completely.” I smile as I envision her green eyes.  
“I think this is the first time I ever heard you in your true accent.” Lena jokes and I can hear the smile in her voice.  
“It’s frowned upon for doing that. I already tried.” There’s a long pause. “Are you ok?” I question as I finally sit down at the foot of my bed.  
“I’m almost there. Are you ok?”  
“I’m not the one who lied the whole relationship, Lena.” I say bluntly. “I’m sorry. I understand...I understand why it took you so long to call. I’m surprised that you did honestly.  
“You seemed pretty truthful on TV a few hours ago.”  
“Oh. Yeah. I’m trying to be 100% me and it’s harder said than done when I feel like I have made so many mistakes.” I sigh and run my free hand over my face.  
“Where you ever going to tell me?” Lena questions and I hear her soft cries on the other end.  
“Yes. I wanted to the day it happened, that night actually. I wanted to tell you how I truly felt and tell you everything. But they beat me to it.” I wipe away the stray tear that was slowly falling down my face.  
“It was really hard for me, Kara.” Lena states. “You left me. On the stage of our graduation. You left me after you told me you loved me. I had no idea what was going on. We went through the whole graduation and when I got out, there were cameras shoved in my face! Do you know how scary that is, Kara?” Before I could even respond she keeps going. “I had to go home to my lawyer and mother talking and they had to break the news to me. You broke my heart when you stepped off that stage and again when I figured out you lied the whole time.” Lena was yelling now. All I can do is just take it. Everything she was saying was true.  
“I know. I couldn’t stay to explain. I had to leave and get to London as soon as possible. Knowing where I was, out in the open, with no guards was dangerous. I don’t care if I get hurt, but they could have hurt you and I know I could never live with myself if they did that. I know... I know that you must hate me, Lena. I have thought every day for months about how I screwed up the best thing that has every happened to me.” I sigh and wait for her to talk again but she doesn’t. “I want to fix it. I want you. But I know I can’t make you like me again and I have to live with that.” I bring the phone away from my face as a sob escapes my lips. I close my eyes and put myself back together.  
“I have to go now, Kara.”  
“Can we talk again? Soon?” I try not to sound desperate but I am. I crave Lena in every way imaginable and hearing her voice makes my chest warm up.  
“Yes. I will call you again tomorrow night. Goodbye Kara.”  
“Goodnight Lena.”


	9. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets real and I had to really set myself up to get the emotional side of Kara. Lots of deep thinking and sad/cynical music. What do you guys think?

I wake up to my hand grasping my phone. I unlock my phone and see I fell asleep to looking at the pictures Lena and I took at graduation. I miss her so much. The aching in my heart has never subdued but I felt joy for the first time when I was on that phone talking to her. But I can’t let that stop my drive from making my country the best it can be.  
“Why are you smiling like that?” My mother asks as we eat breakfast together for the first time in weeks.  
“I’m not smiling.” I take the emotion off my face and shove a biscuit in my mouth.  
“Is it that one girl?” My father questions me.  
“Father!” I look at the guards who look like they aren’t listening but I know they are.  
“It is. Did she finally call you back?” My father asks again.  
“You’re acting like I’m a desperate stalker.” I comment and finish off my breakfast.  
“No honey. But we know that this is important to you and whatever is important to you is important to us. I understand that you have been focused really on being in the public eye and being the best princess you can, but you need to be happy. Really happy. People can tell when it’s a fake smile compared to a real one. If this Ms. Luthor makes you happy, then we suggest you pursue her because being happy is good for everyone.” My mother smiles at me.  
“I don’t want to beg. If she doesn’t want me then I can’t convince...I can do my best but at the end of the day, it’s her decision to trust me again or not.” I admit.  
“Well honey. We trust you to do what you think it best. But realize that you do not beg for someone’s attention. Never beg. Lena will come around but don’t beg. That weakens the soul. Tell her how much you care by actions.” My father interjects a little upset. “You are an amazing person, Kara. Lena loves you. She just needs to realize that.”

After breakfast, I got dressed to go to the horse races.  
“You know. This dumb convoy really draws out the photographers.” I mumble to Alex as our car stops.  
“Well. Shut up. Come on.” Alex slaps my leg and leaves the car when the driver opens it.  
“Hello, Princess!”  
“Kara! Look over here darling!” Everyone outside of the car was screaming my name and the crowd keeps getting bigger. Once again, I take in my surroundings. That’s when I see her.  
“Hello. Are you lost?” I kneel down to the little girl who is look around panicky. She was wearing gray dress with a stuffed teddy bear. The little girl just stares at me with wide eyes.  
“My mom told me not to talk to strangers, Princess.” The little girl bows slowly, not sure how to exactly do it. Smart girl.  
“Oh. Well. My name is Kara. What’s your name?” I question the little girl. I hear everyone take pictures but I make sure that my eyes don’t leave this girl.  
“Elizabeth.”  
“Well, Elizabeth. How about you stick with me and my sister and we’ll help you find your parents. Does that sound like a deal?” I question.  
“Deal, Your Majesty.”  
“We’re friends now, remember? Just call me Kara.” I smile, stand up and stick my hands out. Elizabeth takes my hand and I walk her deeper into the building.  
“Hello. I was just wondering if there was a report of a missing child.” I ask to the guard by the closest door.  
“Your Majesty. And yes. I will bring you to the mother.” He bows and leads us to a room down a hall. Right before he opens the door, I feel Elizabeth’s grip tighten. But right when he opens the door she lets go and runs toward a mother crying silently.  
“Mommy!” Elizabeth lets go of my hand and runs towards the woman.  
“Lizzy! You scared me nearly to death. Are you ok?” The mother checks her daughter for any injuries, completely unaware of Alex and I standing in the doorway.  
“Yeah I’m ok. Kara took care of me.” Elizabeth looks towards us and her mothers smile drops.  
“Oh! Your Majesty! I’m so sorry about wasting your time.” Elizbeth mom’s bows and blush.  
“Nonsense. Like I told your daughter, please call me Kara, we’re all friends here.” I walk over to the mother and shake her hand. “I’m just glad I could help. Would you like to come watch the races with me?” I question.  
“Oh, Your-Kara. I couldn’t impose.” Her mother shakes her head and grabs her daughters hand.  
“It would be a nice distraction. These things get a bit stuffy. It would be my pleasure.”  
With that, Elizabeth and her mother Catherine, come with Alex and I to our rented room. We talk for a bit before a few people come in but I keep talking to this mother daughter duo for a minutes longer and understood a few things. I learned that Catherine’s husband is a jockey in this race and Elizabeth got lost because she was following a woman that was wearing the same red jacket as her mom.  
“If you two ladies would excuse me, I have to talk to these two gentleman. My sister, Alex, is really good at small talk.” I smile, push Alex towards them and walk to the men that just walked in.  
“Mr. O’ Lear. Mr. Smith. Please sit.” I point towards the table in the corner of the room , away from the ears.  
“Let’s get to the business quickly.” Mr. Smith says rudely and they sit right away and open up their briefcases.  
“Lets.” I reply. A royal never loses their cool in front of anyone but their family.  
I wait until they have all their papers out and they hand me a binder with all the info.  
We talk business for an hour. They talk about how amazing they are for this country. How they are so much better men than everyone else.  
“Since we have given you all the information, would you like to give it to the King so he can make the decision.” Mr. O’ Lear states, not looking in my eyes when he talks.  
“And why would that be?” I question and wait for the answer.  
“Well... you are just a girl. He is the King.” Mr. Smith says plainly and Mr. O’ Lear nods.  
“You two were informed that I am making this decision for the Crown.” I state, trying to keep myself calm.  
“Yes but we don’t believe that.”  
“Alright.” I nod along with these men in front of me who are done packing up their stuff already and get up to leave. “Gentlemen. A word before you leave.” I comment, still sitting in my chair, not looking at them anymore.  
“And what is it?” Mr. Smith whines.  
“I think this meeting was a waste of my time. And to be frank, Josh and Mark, don’t mistake my kindness from anything other than that. I am not weak and I will put you in your place if need be I hope that we don’t need to go there. If you ever disrespect me or anyone like that again, we will no longer do any type of business. Do you two have any questions?” I ask, finally making eye contact with them both. They’re just standing, wide eyed.  
“no.” They both say at the same time.  
“I’m happy then. Have a nice day gentleman.”  
The rest of the day went like that. Being at the horse races with a few meetings sprinkled in. Having Elizabeth and Catherine there was a nice normal thing to have. We talked a lot. They asked me a bunch of questions the crown would never answer in public but I answered it in private with them.  
After everything was said and done, I got back to the palace around 8pm and I was drained. I went straight to my room and faceplanted into my bed and I think I passed out because the next thing I know, my phone is ringing. Without opening my eyes, I grabbed my phone and answered it. “Hello?”  
“I’m sorry, did I wake you?” I shot up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.  
“Yeah. That’s ok though. I should probably get ready for bed before I passed out.” I admit.  
“Long day?” Lena asks.  
“Yeah. A lot of old men trying to boss me around. I just need to figure out how to get things under control without being controlling. If that makes sense?” I question and I start pacing my room.  
“Yeah it does.”  
“So...how was your day?” Is this being domestic? It feels domestic.  
“Good. I’m working at L-Corp now. The head of R&D.”  
“Lena! That’s great! That is exactly what you wanted. I’m happy for you.” I smile imagining how happy Lena must have been getting that job.  
“Thank you. It means a lot, coming from you.” She admits.  
“I just remember the countless nights of you talking about how much you wanted change in that division. I’m glad that now you have that chance.” I say truthfully.  
“Can I ask you a question?”  
“Yes, of courses anything.” I plop myself on my bed.  
“Did you pull some strings to get me in?” What?  
“I’m sorry. I don’t know what strings or what exactly you’re talking about.” I admit and rub the back of my neck.  
“I got a call today. From your mother actually. A surprise when my assistant tells me the Queen of England is on line 1.”  
“You have an assistant? Fancy.” I joke and I hear Lena laugh.  
“I bet you have 15 assistants Kara.” She jabs back lightly, a smile in her voice.  
“Nah. Just a counsel. But anyways. What did my mother do? If she said anything stupid, I’m sorry.”  
“No. Actually the opposite. She actually....gave me a job.” I choke on the spit in my mouth.  
“A job? What job?”  
“Actually, on your counsel for the science division.”  
“Oh...well what did you say.” I hold my breathe to hear the answer. My brain can’t comprehend my mother going behind my back and talking to Lena at the same time so I just have to take one at a time.  
“We’re doing an interview in three days. I’m flying out there for only a day.” She sounds so fragile saying this. Like maybe she’s afraid how I will react.  
“We’ll that’s great. If that’s what you want. But I think we should talk about this before you come.” I admit, knowing that my next three days are almost all booked so who knows if we would even have time before she comes to talk.  
“Yes I think that is the best idea.”  
“I want to start. I know I’m going to regret saying this and you probably don’t want to hear this but I still love you, Lena. But I love my country too. If you are the best person to head this division that I want you here. I will do everything in my power to make that happen. If everything does not fit with what’s best for England, then I won’t hire you just based on my feelings. And when you’re here, I will be professional. If you want me there at the interview then I will. If you don’t want to see me at all, then I will makes sure I won’t be in England the whole day.  
I want us to work out. But I know I ruined your trust and I know that’s a very hard thing to get back. But I wont force you into anything.” I end my speech and my anxiety levels go through the roof. I just laid out all my cards and that’s the worst thing you can do as a royal because you have nothing but the mercy of the person you are against.  
“Ok. I don’t know Kara. I know you are still you but at the same time you aren’t. I know you were selfless from the moment I met you but this is so extreme right now. Everything you do you do for millions of people and...you’re going to be a freaking Queen! You lied about being Kara Danvers. You’re actually Kara Zor-El. The princess that goes on the Graham Norton show and saves little girls from being lost at horse races. I just don’t know.” I can tell she’s getting all mad. Of course I had to bring it up.  
“I understand-“  
“See. Even now. You’re being a princess. You’re being political. I want someone who is real and not fake answers to make everyone happy because that is their duty.” Lena is practically yelling now and I have no idea what to do.  
“But Lena I do understand. I fucked up. I fucked up everything and I know that. I go to sleep every day knowing that. But Kara Danvers and Kara Zor-El are the same person. I just can’t swear in public and I now live in a little bit bigger house. I know this is going to be a day by day thing, so when the day comes, tell me what you want to do and I’ll do it.” I try to defuse the situation.  
“Your Majesty is following my command?” Lena’s voice has poison in it and I feel small. I hate how she only used my tittle to belittle me.  
“Always.” I say as calmly I can. Everything she is saying is right and I have no excuses.  
“I have to go. Bye.” And with that the phone disconnects.

The next 2 days have been so busy I have no time to think about Lena until the day comes.  
“My meetings are all cancelled.” I say in disbelief as someone hands me my schedule for the day.  
“Interesting.” My father calmly comments from the other side of the breakfast table. He did something.  
“What did you do?” I put down my papers and lean in closer to him.  
“You have been working like a horse and I thought you needed a break so you wouldn’t burn out before you even become the Queen.”

“What do you want to do?” Alex asks as I lay on my bed. Since I have a full day to do nothing, that’s when my mind wanders.  
Ever since Lena hung up angry two days ago, I haven’t heard anything from her. Now my mind is thinking about the worst case scenarios. Her walking in and slapping me. Her saying she never wants to see or talk to me again. All have backings to them so I wouldn’t be mad.  
“Want to box?” 

And that is exactly what we do. For four hours. Until Alex gets too tired and now we’re sitting in the ring, eating crackers.  
“Do you think you’ll see her?” Alex asks as she washed the cracker down with a sports drink.  
“Depends. If she wants me to then yes. I put the ball in her court and told her what I wanted. And remember how mad she got? So I’m not pushing anything anytime soon.” I admit.  
My phone that has been playing music suddenly stops playing the music then continuous a second later, showing that I got a text. Luckily, the surround sound system is next to the ring so I just reach over the rings to grab my phone. That’s when I see it.  
“Lena just texted me.” Why is my mouth so dry? Why are my legs weak. Get your shit together Kara.  
“What’d she say?” Alex jumps up and reads the text over my shoulder.  
“All it says ‘Will be at the palace in a minute.’” I say, confused.  
“I think that means she want’s you there when she arrives.” Alex laughs and slaps my shoulder.  
“I mean. Are you sure? This could mean so many things.” I wave my hand around.  
“Kara, honey. She wants you there, and I suggest you hightail it to the main entrance to great her.” Alex pushes me towards the door and I stand there. “That means legit run to her you knuckle head!” Alex laughs and it hits me. She wants me there.  
“Shit! Shit.” I toss my phone to Alex and take off running. Of course I am in sweaty work out clothes and at the opposite end of the palace of the main entrance.  
“Shit. Shit.” I mumble to myself as I sprint down the halls of the palace. Staff and people I really don’t know are in the halls and all stare as I pass them, but I don’t care right now. Lena needs me and I’d be damned if I wasn’t there.  
“Shit shit shit.” As I turn the last corner, seeing the usual people lined up as I see someone greet everyone, coming down the line, shaking everyone’s hands. I can tell by the jacket it’s Lena.  
I run to the end of the line and look down to what I’m wearing. That’s when I see Mrs. Kitch a few feet from me and she sees the panic in my eyes. Without saying a word, she quickly takes off her hat and tosses to me and next comes her coat. I put on the hat and the coat and only have time to button the top 4 buttons before I see her standing in front of me.  
“Hi.” I say shyly but feeling a lot better with having myself ‘cleaned up’ a little bit more. I have to remember to take out Mrs. Kitch for dinner for the help.  
“Princess.” Lena does a slight bow and the sight makes me hate my last night.  
“D...do you want me to walk you to the conference room?” I ask nervously and I finally take in what Lena was wearing. She was wearing her Purple pea coat and a simple black business suit under it but somehow I have never seen anything so beautiful.  
“Yes please.” Lena nods and I look around before walking slowly towards where her interview will take place. I can hear some guards follow us and I slyly signal them to hang the way back for this walk.  
“You look good.” I say with no emotion behind it and I keep my eyes forward.  
“Thank you. New coat?” Lena questions.  
“Just got it today.” Lena just hums a response and we walk in silence. Before, I would love the silence because of how comfortable it was between us but now, it’s heavy. Thick with uncertainty and I hate it.  
“Well. Here it is.” I point it to the closed door with two guards in front of it.  
“Thank you.” Lena looks at me in the eyes for the first time in months and I feel my heart break once again. I used to be able to see how excited she got when she saw me. Now, it’s just a formal behavior. No emotion behind it. And my heart breaks into a million pieces. I would rather have any type of emotion towards me right now, like hate like it was over the phone.  
I signal for the guards to open the door and they do but Lena goes into talk with my mother without me and doesn’t glance behind to see me. I can see Lena shake my mothers hand and take the seat in front of her.  
Slowly, the guards closed the door and I see the love of my life slowly disappear between the double doors.


	10. The Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light chapter to get us from point A to B

“So, how did it go?” I ask my mother the next day. Lena left without saying goodbye and I don’t blame her.  
“It went fantastic. I approve, would you like to look over her qualifications?” My mother slides over a folder at the breakfast table but I don’t bother looking at it.  
“I know her qualifications. Give her the job but don’t push her towards it and don’t give her any special treatment.” I say softly and I excuse myself from the table.  
“Your Majesty. The car is ready for you.” One of the guards say politely.  
“Thank you, Jenifer. I will be there in a minute.” She bows and walks away and I walk to my room.  
I go into my room while the maids where cleaning it. “Excuse me, may I have the room?” I ask with a smile and they smile back and leave without saying anything back.  
Right when they leave, that’s when I lose it. I grab the table and flip it and throw the chairs around the room. “What the fuck!” I yell at nothing in particular and grab one of the pillows on my bed and scream into it. And that does it for me. I take the pillow away from my face and clear my throat and take in my surroundings. My table is flung around but other than that, nothing is damaged. I slowly put the pillow back and smooth it and walk over to the chairs and fix everything I have ruined.  
I glance at myself in the mirror, smooth out my shirt. “Royals don’t lose control.” I say to my reflection and I smile at myself. But I can tell it’s not the right smile, it’s forced but I can’t do anything better.  
I fling open my doors and see the maids standing to the right of the door, not making eye contact. They must have had heard everything.  
“Thank you.” I say softly and they both look at me and just give me a silent nod and I walk away.  
I walk to my car that has Alex already in it.  
“Are you ok?” She asks softly and I just clench my jaw and look straight ahead. She must know what’s going through my mind because all she does is hold my hand and the car starts driving.  
I don’t know why exactly I got mad. Maybe it’s because this is the last chance for Lena and I. If she says yes to this job, then she’s moving to London and I will work closely with her. That could help things or push her away even more. Then if she says no, then I don’t have any other options but letting her go. The last two times we talked, she didn’t have any positive emotion towards me. And I think if she says no, then that’s it.  
My thoughts made the 20 minute car ride fly bye. My driver opens the door and I walk out to see only a few photographers waiting for us. I wait until Alex is out of the car and I walk towards the thing I came to see.  
“Ms. Robertson, this look amazing!” I say excited as I look at the new park. No kids are on it yet but there are hundreds of people waiting for the ribbon to be cut.  
“You’re kind, Princess Kara. I think you did most of the designing.” She admits as she bows slightly.  
“Don’t sell yourself short, Ms. Robertson. Shall we get this on it’s way?” I lead us to the podium and she starts talking.  
“Hello.” And her speech starts and she holds everyone’s attention. I stand a little back because this was just my idea while she was the one who put everything together, then it is my turn to talk.  
“I just want to start off saying that none of this could happen without Ms. Robertson. I really appreciate it and I think this park is one for the history books.” I joke. “But the reason for this park, for me, was simple: to bring everyone together. The past few years have not been ideal but things are getting better and I will die trying to get everything this country deserves. This park represents the first step towards a bright future in an already bright world. Thank you.” Everyone claps and Robertson and I walk towards the ribbon. We pose with a big pair of scissors and we cut it.  
Right when we cut it, hundreds of kids run onto the new park and I just watch.  
“Decent speech.” Alex comments behind me.  
“Want to play?” I question her, slowly backing towards the full park.  
“I don’t think that’s a smart security move-“But I’m jogging towards the park before we finish.  
Alex, Robertson and I play at the park for hours. It was hard for me to play because every other person wanted me to hold their baby or take selfies.  
All this playing is exhausting but brings joy to my chest. We have worked on this park for over two years and to see it finally open and people enjoying every aspect makes every minutes of planning worth it. But eventually we have to leave because photographers were everywhere at this point.  
“That was pretty fun.” I say out of breathe once we get into the car.  
“Tag was pretty fun.” Alex sounds like a child but this is a nice change from the usual boring events we go to.  
“Well you got a little bit too into Alex. You basically stiff armed that kid!” I start laughing but I hear someone’s stomach start yelling for food.  
“Steven, was that you?” I ask my driver.  
“Sorry Your Majesty, but yes.” He says all too seriously.  
“What is your favorite type of food, Steven” I ask.  
“Chinese, Ma’am.” No. Way.  
“Steven, we are going to stop one place before going back to the palace.  
We ended up going to a Chinese dive place and we were only ones basically. The owners were really surprised to see us and we talked for a bit. Steven and I have pot stickers and Alex had Chop Suey. As people started to fill in, hitting 2pm, of course we had to leave but I left enough money to pay for everyone’s meals for the next day or two and tips.  
“Thank you, Your Majesty.” Steven says as he opens the door for me.  
“That’s the least I can do, Steven. You deal with me all the time. And it was fun, no? Maybe we’ll do it more often.”  
We get to the palace a few minutes later and I go straight to the media room. The media room is something I asked to be put in. It’s basically a theater with a big screen but a big table in the front.  
The media room for me is a place to see what the news is around the world, what my people are doing, and things such like that. This is important to see what is relatvent and if I have an interview about anything involving the news or what the country is doing, this is where I find the information. When I’m in here, I like being by myself. Focusing without any distractions.  
I start off with the most popular hashtags in the social media world now. Surprisingly, I’m trending right now. I click on the hashtag and see the most popular one.  
It’s a picture from earlier today and it’s me at the podium giving my speech then a picture of me playing tag with a bunch of kids and of course I read the caption.  
‘Princess Kara Zor-El was busy today! Opening a new park and staying hours to play with the hundreds of kids that showed up. With everything she has done lately, I say that I’m trusting her more than my mom! #KaraZor-El #FutureQueen’  
“Wow.” I mumble to myself but I move on. I know it’s bad to see what people say about you but this is how I stay in touch with the masses of people I would not be able to talk to otherwise.  
But this was the most interesting thing out there on social media so I move on to the news which is boring. It’s about crap mostly so I end my session short and leave the room and I hear my phone go off and I see who calls.  
“Hello, Lena.” I walk back into the media room to have privacy.  
“Hey. I officially got the job offer.” She states.  
“And what do you think?” I ask and slide back into my desk chair.  
“Did you tell your mom to hire me?” She asks cautiously.  
“No. She said you are the most qualified person to do this. She doubled checked with me earlier today to make sure I approve. And I know your qualifications and you are well qualified for it. Now it just depends on what you want out of your life right now.” I hold my hand out and sees it’s shaking. Calm down, Kara. It’s just a phone call. But this the does make or break us as friends or even more in the future.  
“You didn’t sweeten the deal at all?”  
“Of course not. How I feel about you does not and will never reflect on anything concerning my country. I even told my mother to give you the exact same contract we give everyone else.”  
“Oh. Ok.”  
“Have you decided?” I question and wipe my sweaty hands on pants.  
“I think I have. But I think I have a few questions for you.” I hear papers move on her end.  
“Shoot.”  
“Will you treat me any different?”  
“No. This job is too important for that.” I answer truthfully.  
“Will you be in princess mode every time we see each other?” That question stings because it takes me back to the last phone call where she yelled at me.  
“In front of other people who I am not close with, yes. But if it is just you and me no, because there’s no need for that or when it is just us and the counsel or people I trust, I act like regular Kara.” I wait for a response.  
“Ok.”  
“Ok?” I question.  
“I’ll take the job


	11. Lena Opens her Damn Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena, her ass, is finally opening her eyes to how wonderful Kara is! I know these last two chapters haven't been too exciting but i have to lead up to bigger stuff. Tell me what you guys think? Do you agree with how Lena is feeling?

“Calm down. Sis.” Alex laughs at me and gives my shoulder a slap.  
“Well.” I mumble back and check my appearance for the 10th time since I got to the main entrance.  
“’Well’ what you loser.” Alex laughs even more but coughs to stop herself because some diplomates and royals looked at us funny.  
“The car is 5 minutes away.” One guard says and we all head outside. The country heard that Lena was coming in today and there is a huge crowd outside waiting for ‘Princesses fling now turned science advisor on the counsel.’  
Me, Alex, a few diplomates and royals, lined up to greet Lena. Fortunately, the press has been covering Lena’s achievements more than what happened in America which I’m grateful for. But L-Corp is so big that Lena even has fans here cheering her on.  
“Security team is all in place.” Alex whispers into my ear as a car pulls into the palace.  
“Thank you.” I whisper back and I see Lena’s car stop and I walk over to meet her driver, I don’t care right now how this looks but I’m not going to let Lena be greeted by a stranger. The driver opens the door and she steps out. Ever so beautiful.  
“Hi.” I bluntly comment and step aside so she can get out of the car fully before we start walking up the front doors. “You look good.” I say again, looking at her high heels and I get worried. I remember Lena telling me that when she gets nervous she gets incredibly clumsy and I can see her anxiety rising just as were walking.  
“Thanks for being the first face I saw.” She mumbles as we start climbing all the stairs to the doors. I hear everyone else follow us at a distance.  
“Yeah, of course.” I say silently as I keep my arms and hands to myself but I’m ready just in case she will fall. When we’re only 5 steps away, someone screams out Lena’s name so loud she actually turns around to look but I know what was going to happen. I quickly loop my arms around her waist right when she loses balance and I hear a whimper comes from the woman in my arms.   
I slyly look at her face and I see tears threatening to fall out.  
“Wait just 20 seconds.” I whisper to her and I can feel her trying to use my arm as crutches because I feel all her weight on my one arm.  
Right when we go through the palace, I immediately walk her to the nearest couch.  
“Are you ok?” I ask.  
“It’s throbbing.” Lena is fighting her tears and I feel my chest hurt for her.  
“Ok. Ok. Two options. I call someone to help us here or I’ll help you get to our infirmary.” I sit down next to her on the couch to make it look like we are just talking.  
“Help me walk there.” Lena clenches her jaw and tries to stand but falters a bit so just like I did outside but more obvious this time, I wrap my arms around her waist and help her walk around the corner to visit our nurse.  
“Excuse me, Flo.” I knock softly on the door to get our nurses attention. Flo has been the same nurse here for 30 years, she was my nurse when I was born and I trust her with my life.  
“Oh dear, what do we have here.” Flo and her dark short hair jogs to us and guides Lena to the table.  
“I think I sprained my ankle walking up those stairs.” Lena’s tears are now falling on to her cheek. I look around and grab her a box of tissues but only hand her two for the time being. She looks shocked at the gesture but takes them and wipes away her face.  
Flo takes off Lena’s right high heel, tossing it to me as I juggle a shoe and a box, and takes a closer look at it. “Well. Defiantly a sprain. Can you move it?” Lena moves it in a circle.  
“It doesn’t hurt when I move it, just when I put weight on it.” Lena admits.  
“Did you hear a crack?” Flo asks and Lena thinks for a second and looks at me to answer. I feel wanted by her for the first time in months.  
“No cracking.” I hand Lena a few more tissues. “So what do we do know?” I ask my favorite nurse.  
“There is nothing we can do. Try not to move on it too much and when you do need to walk, use crutches. For maybe 10 days, come back, then we’ll see how everything is. Sound good?” Flo looks back and forth between us two and we both nod.  
Flo grabs crutches and a bottle of Advil. She fits Lena in the crutches and we head out.  
“Well, this is a nice conversation starter.” I joke as we make our way to the conference room so Lena can speak with me, and my parents.  
“Yeah. Just not a good first impressions.” I can hear the smile in Lena’s voice as she spoke but I kept my eyes forward.  
“But it will leave an impression so that counts for something.” I turn my head and Lena just hums in response.  
“So what exactly are we doing today?” Lena questions as we get closer to the desired room.  
“You’ll sign a bunch of stuff. Blah blah. Then I will tell you what I want your goal to be while you are on my counsel. Just mostly boring paperwork. Then after that you’re free for the rest of the day. Tomorrow though I would like to show you to your new lab and get to meet with the rest of the counsel. We meet every Friday afternoon for lunch to talk about anything and everything.”  
“Diving right into it, huh?”  
“Yeah. Busy bee’s here.” We turn the corner to see the guards protecting the door that leads to my parents. They both open the double doors at the same time so Lena and I walk together at the same time.  
“Oh! Lena. What did Kara do?” My mother exclaims and comes around the table to help Lena to her seat.  
“I’m not sure how you think I could do that.” I mean, I could have pushed her down the stairs or something but I wouldn’t do that.  
“Are you alright Ms. Luthor?” My father asks now standing up.  
“Yes, thank you. Kara-I mean Princess Kara caught me halfway through it so it would have been a lot worse if she hasn’t.”  
The meeting goes off well. Signing paper work, needing both Lena’s and I’s signatures. They talk about pay, which I try not to listen to because I have always thought pay is the person’s own business, even though I am now her boss.  
“So, all I want out of you is to be a think tank for me. If I come to you and say ‘I want to cut pollution down x percent’, all I want you to do is come up with ideas how to do that. Then every Friday at our lunches, I want you to tell everyone what you have comes up with, the counsel will decide if we like something or if it’s better to keep trying. Or if you have an idea or a problem in this country that needs fixing that I haven’t thought of, tell us Friday and we’ll see if we like it. My counsel is like a team. If everyone works alone without thoughts of the others, then nothing will get done. But always communicating and throwing ideas back and forth, that’s how things improve and get done.” I end my speech and look at Lena.  
“Will I have a team?”  
“Of course. By the end of next week, I want you to hand select 20 scientist that you want to work for you. You will have command over them. I don’t micromanage, especially on things I know nothing of.” I see Lena’s eyes light up and I smile. “Does that sound like a good arrangement?” I question.  
“Yes of course.”  
The meetings end and somehow I managed to bring Lena to her room.  
“Does everyone on your counsel have a room here?” She questions as she hobbles with her crutches.  
“Yes and no. If someone wishes not to stay here, like if they have a family, they don’t need to stay here. But I don’t want our most brilliant minds of this generation worried about something like housing.” I stop at the entrance to her door.  
“You honestly think I have the most brilliant mind for science?” She questions me as she smiles at me.  
“Yes of course. Even comparing you to your mother, which I may or may have not done, you have more. You have more achievements per month than your mother and more patents as well. You’re a scientist that likes to be in the cave of the lab but you’re also an innovator. Modern day Tesla.” I smile back to her. This is the most we’ve talked in month and I don’t want to stop but I know I should. “This is your room. All your bags are in here as well. I’ll go ahead and send someone in here to help you unpack so you can rest your ankle. And here is the Advil.” I dig our the pills from my pocket.  
“I know this isn’t easy, Kara.” She sighs and rubs the day worth of traveling out of her eyes. “But I appreciate everything. Even today, you saved me from embarrassing myself in front of thousands of people today. And not treating me any different, either it be like crap because I haven’t been fair to you or treating me specially because...well you know.” Lena reaches and squeezes my arm but lets go right away.  
“I stick to my word Lena. I should get going. Someone will get you tomorrow morning to take you to your new lab and then take you to lunch. You can always call me if there is a problem with that.” I clear my throat and look around the empty halls.  
“Oh. You’re not taking me?” Is she disappointed?  
“Unfortunately no. I always have meetings all day Friday because no one wants to do them over the weekend. But I’ll see you at lunch.” I back away from the door and I wait until Lena is in her room and I walk away.  
I do what I said. I sent someone to help her unpack which hopefully she accepts the help.  
I go asleep that night dreaming about how good it felt for Lena to smile at me again.  
“Hey, Sleeping Beauty. Wake up.” I hear Alex yell at me and I sit straight up.  
“What? What’s happening?” I look around, looking for something to defend myself.  
“Nothing. But you overslept and the car is waiting for you to take you to the military base.” Alex plops her big butt down on my bed as I jump out of it. Luckily, Alex has found my military uniform for me and I slip it on quickly and I’m ready in 5 minutes.  
“It feels weird to wear this again.” I admit and feel myself stand even straighter, proud to wear my uniform.  
“I know what you mean. But you gotta do what you gotta do.”  
Our drive to the base took longer than we expected because Steven knew I didn’t eat so we stopped at a fast food place to pick us all up breakfast that we all missed.  
“Ah! General. Cost.” I smile widely at my General and give him a big hug. “I can’t believe you still fit in the same uniform, or did you go up a size?” I joke with him and his hearty laugh brings back memories for me. General. Cost is the typical older military man. With white bright buzzcut hair under his beret and a permanent 5 O’clock shadow.  
“Ok you Grunt. I can’t believe you’re actually being a princess.” He jabs back as we walk together down the military base toward the command center.  
“Oh you know me. Always looking for a challenge.”  
Our meeting goes well. We talk about how our military is doing. How our more elite division like the one I was in was doing. Luckily, everything is doing just fine. Our foreign affairs are still hot but we’re making progress.  
“Thank you so much for having me back.” I say to my unit who all came out for this meeting.  
“So will we be invited to big parties when you become Queen?” Someone yelled form the back.  
“Only if you shower.” I comment and everyone laughs.  
“That went really well.” Alex says as she’s on hold with some other guards to set up a secure perimeter around the lunch place we always occupy for Friday’s lunch.  
“Yeah, I miss them.” I admit as I watch as London flies past me.  
“Would you ever consider going back?”  
“No. I have learned what I wanted to learn for them. Now, I have to use it in the real world.”  
We arrive at our local Italian place and when I walk in, everyone is there, even Lena who has the farthest seat away from me. Newest person gets the worse seat.  
“Now entering, Princess Kara House of El.” The guard yells as I enter. Everyone stands up for me, even Lena. I feel her eyes follow me. She’s never seen me in uniform before and I have never shown her pictures.  
“Sit, sit. We’re all friends here.” I say as I reach my chair. Like always, I’m the last one to sit down. “I hope everyone has introduced each other to our new Division Head.” I hear a mixes of yeses.  
We order our food and get down to business.  
“Crime rate is down 17% from last week.” My criminal justice head states.  
“That’s fantastic. What can I thank for that?” I question.  
“That new program we implanted a few months ago is finally getting traction. Plus, more community service time compare to jail time I think is help everything.”  
“Perfect. We can’t be slow down with this so do not be satisfied my a statistic. But congratulations.”  
Next, my business head starts talking. “That tariff you brought down with the Prime Ministers three months ago just went into full effect on all parts of the two countries. It’s reducing prices for our people but we are still able to do ‘Fair Trade.’”  
“I’m happy I could help. I don’t think tariffs are part of the future I want. But keep doing research. Next week I want the next thing we need to focus on.”  
All of the other Division Heads talk and by the time we finish our food, our stomachs are full and our minds are full of ideas.  
“I know everyone has noticed that Ms. Luthor and I did not talk about anything today but that is only because this was a pilot for her so she knows what to expect for next week. Any questions?”  
The meeting ends and I shake hands with everyone and of course Lena is the last person.  
“So what did you think?” I ask as I help her get her coat and grab her crutches.  
“It...it was amazing. Brilliant minds. But when brilliant minds comes together like this, sometimes they are so closed minded but this was the opposite. Everyone was so open to different opinions. I really enjoyed it.” We slowly started to walk out of the restaurant. “But there is another thing I realized.”  
“And what was that?” I ask but my eyes follow my driver come around the car to open the door for me.  
“You’re still the same Kara I met in that small college.”


	12. Manchester

“And what made you realize that?” I question as I help her to her car. She’s walking with her crutches but I still want to make sure she gets to her car without another slip.  
“How you were talking to everyone in there. You were right. Princess mode when it’s people you aren’t close with, like talking to in-laws. But that’s your job now and I need to respect that and understand that. I think it’s my stupid science mind that makes me think I’m always right.” She jokes as I open the door for her.  
“I understand though. You know where I stand. As you American’s say it ‘The ball is in your court’” I smile and Lena gets into the car.  
“I’m sorry for not getting this sooner.” She blushes admitting she was wrong.  
“I’m sorry for not telling. But let’s move on.” She smiles at me and the look in her eyes soften to what they use to be months ago.  
“Ok.”

I don’t go straight to the palace because I have three more meetings to attend to and by the time I get back to the palace it’s 11pm.  
“Goodnight, Kara.” Alex yawns and I wave at her as she goes to her own room. I know I need to sleep but my head can’t stop itself and laying in bed all night will do no one any good. So I go to my office which is on the other side of the palace.  
I open my laptop and start going through my emails. I know, Princesses usually don’t have emails but I’m not a regular princess. An hour into it, I decide to grab my headphones and start blasting music. For some reason, just having a loud sound in heads makes my thoughts come out clearer. Maybe it’s because that’s what we had to do in the military?  
After my email, I start pacing my office space with my music still pounding in my ears. After burning feet marks in my office floor, I decide this is a better time than any to do a work out. I change into my workout clothes that I leave in our gym and I start working out.  
First thing I do is run 5 miles as fast as I can. I thought that would tire me out, but it does the opposite. So then I go do 4 sets of squats, increasing the weights with every set. My legs are burning but not my arms. So I start doing bicep curls and shoulder presses, increasing weight every time a set is done. But now, I don’t feel tired enough so I think doing the punching bag is the way to go.  
I grab my gloves that I used to box Alex and start going to town at the bag. Creating a rhythm with the music I’m listening too. Then I glance in the mirror and see someone standing there and my heart stops.  
“What the hell, Lena. You scared the shit out of me.” I say in between breathes. “What are you doing up?” I question, slowly taking off my gloves.  
“I always wake up early.” She shrugs and limps over to me with her crutches.  
“What time is it?” I ask taking a swig out of my sports drink.  
“6am.”  
“6?! No.” I run to my phone and see it’s 6:02. “Well. That sucks.” I laugh at myself and grab a towel and start drying off my face.  
“What time did you comes back last night?” Lena asks as she sits in a single chair closes to me.  
“Around 11.” I shrug and walk closer to her.  
“So did you just forget to fall asleep today?” She jokes and I let out a light laugh.  
“I couldn’t sleep, so I went to the office, did everything I needed to do, then came here. I didn’t realize what time it was.”  
“Well, would you like to have breakfast with me?” Lena asks shyly, moving some of her black hair behind her ear.  
“I would love to.” I smile. We walk in silence but this silence feels better than the last time. It’s still thick with uncertainty but there’s a layer of hope there. “How’s your ankle?”  
“A lot better. Been almost bed ridden and when I go to the lab, all I do is sit. I feel so useless honestly.” She admits.  
“Yeah I know what you mean. I got injured in my side once and I couldn’t do anything for a few weeks and I just wanted to do something.” We reach the kitchen and luckily the cooks were already whipping up breakfast. We grab pancakes and eggs and while I hold both plates, Lena leads us to the small table in the corner of the kitchen.  
“Why were you injured?” She finally asks as we settle down.  
“Oh, small military injury.” I shrug and shove almost a whole pancake in my mouth, hoping that will stop her asking even more questions but it doesn’t.  
“If you say a small injury I know it was something big you’re too afraid to tell me.” She points at me with her fork.   
“It was just a small, very small, bullet hole. Nothing the doctors couldn’t fix.” I shove more food in my mouth, suddenly very hungry from my intense workout.  
“A small bullet hole!” Lena hisses. “There is no such think Kara!”  
“Well, it was a mission that went a little sideways. Had to get my guys out. Got captured and I was the only one held hostage to make my men go crazy. The man had a gun to my head and I somehow managed to get the gun into my hands but then during the struggle the gun went off. I don’t need two kidneys anyways. No harm.” I smile at Lena trying to make it sound like how it was, not a big deal.  
“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me before.” She shoves eggs into her mouth.  
“You never asked.” I state. “And I don’t really talk about those years anyways. I went to visit them early yesterday morning and that was the first day I wore my uniform ever since I got out. I forgot to grab other clothes because I slept in so I had to wear it for all the other meetings.” I look down at my empty plate and excuse myself to get myself some more food. When I get back, Lena looks like she’s ready to do more talking.  
“What else? Any more crazy stories like that?” She asks as she pours syrup on her pancakes.  
“Umm.” I tap my chin, trying to think.  
“In Russia, I wrested with a bear. That was pretty intense. Good night if you asked me.” I laugh thinking back to that crazy week which I don’t remember much of it.  
“How did you even put yourself in that situation?” Lena laughs and all the tension I didn’t know I was holding suddenly disappears.  
“A local guy and I made a bet. I lost. Had to wrestle his pet bear Pumpkin. Tall bear. I lasted a minutes before they called it. I won by the way.” I laugh again seeing the look at Lena’s face. “Oh! I also had to bite the head off a viper in the mountains of Costa Rica. That was pretty cool but I will never have snake again.” I start eating my second plate.  
“Was that for a bet too?”  
“Nope. Our mission went sideways again. Had no food. Had to do whatever we needed to do.” I shrug once again.  
“You were in real danger in the military weren’t you?” Lena asks softly.  
“Yeah I guess so.” I think back to all the death scares I’ve had but I wasn’t scared of death back then.  
“So why do it? If you’ve known your whole life you were going to be Queen, why do something that could kill you and effect the whole country?” Lena asks seriously. I had to think a minutes to respond honestly.  
“Because exactly that. I was a kid when I enlisted. I think it was my way of running away to a think that even my parent’s couldn’t find me. The whole death thing, I guess that was my way of living. I had to be the best at my job to make sure I didn’t die. Isn’t that what I’m doing now? Even going to your charity event my life was in danger. But now I know what I can do. And I’m level headed now. I have been in situations that still give me nightmares and I’ve been integrated harsh ways in 3rd world countries so everything I deal with now I nothing. Those 6 years gave me a lot.” Both of our plates are clean now and now we’re just looking at each other.  
“I understand that. But I still think you’re crazy.”  
We talk for what seems like forever because I can hear and see so many people come in and out of the kitchen.  
“I hate to end this but I really need a shower so I don’t smell up this whole place.” I say and I can see Lena’s face fall so I try to fix it. “But I can meet you in the theater in 20? I think we just got The Incredibles 2 and Saturdays seems like a good day for Disney movies.” I smile which makes Lena smile.  
“That sounds perfect.”  
I walk her to her room and practically run to mine so I shower before watching a movie. But as I stand under the water I can start feeling my body freeze up. I’m going to be so sore whenever my muscles fully relax.  
I get out of the shower and throw on the closest shirt and pants I have and walk as fast as I can with my already sore legs.  
“Hey. I asked someone to put it in.” Lena smiles at me as I wobble in. “What’s wrong with you?”  
“I went a little bit too hard in my workout and didn’t cool down.” I admit and drop next to Lena in the 2-person movie chairs. Luckily my family just got the big comfy movie theater chairs so everyone can relax.  
I can sense Lena moving further away to be right next to her armrest. So I get comfortable next to my armrest.  
The lights dim down as the movie starts and I start feeling how tired I really am. I tell myself to just rest my eyes because how bright the movie is and I’m out.  
“Kara.” I hear my name and my eyes fling open. I feel body warmth and I see somehow I ended up using Lena’s lap as a pillow.  
“I’m sorry.” I crock out with sleep heavy in voice.  
“It’s ok. You had a long day and night. Maybe you should just go to bed?” Lena suggests lightly.  
“What time is it?”  
“Only 1: 30.” She stretches her arms above her head and my eyes look at the now exposed stomach. She’s just wearing a loose sweater and jeans which is my favorite. How simple it is but how good she looks in it.  
“I think falling asleep now will mess up my sleep schedule even more. I should do stuff to keep me awake.” I admit and stretch too.  
“Well I have to go to the lab for a few hours today. Do you want to tag along?”  
“Yeah. I haven’t visited our labs in while. Meet me out front, I have to change.”  
“I think you look in what you’re wearing.” I glance at Lena as she says that I see her checking me out.  
“Well thank you.” She makes eye contact but we don’t look away and keep contact. “But I can’t go out like this.”  
I go to my room and put on a black button-down shirt and black pants. I wobble to my car and see Steven hold the door open for me.  
“Should I call for Ms. Danvers?” Steven asks.  
“No it’s ok, Steven. Let her have a day off. If you can just take us to the labs that would perfect.”  
We stay silent in the car, Lena looking through the window and me look at Lena. The drive was too short for my liking but I managed to pretend not to internally scream as I walk up the stairs to the main entrance of the building while also helping Lena up the stairs.  
“Oh! Your Majesty! I didn’t know you were coming in!” The assistant said by the front door and runs over to us and bows.  
“Don’t be silly, Jesse. I’m just here to see how everything is going. I will stay out of everyone’s way, promise.” I hold my hands up and Jesse smiles.  
“Do you want me to tell everyone you’re here?” She asks me.  
“Of course not. I don’t want to bother anyone. You won’t even know I’m here. Have a good evening Jesse.” I bow slightly to her and I find Lena who is waiting by the elevators.  
“How are you so fast for being injured?” I ask, a little out of breathe because of how much work it is to walk normally but being in so much pain.  
“Well if you weren’t flirting ‘Your Majesty’.” She mocks Jesse. I look at her as the elevators open and we walk inside.  
“Are you jealous Ms. Luthor?” I ask, standing in front of her, knowing she has no one where to go.  
“Of course not.” She huffs and crosses her arms.  
“Sure, sure.” I nod and behind Lena, leaning on the back of the elevator. Without knowing, my eyes start going up and down on her behind. She quickly turns around and I just shrug.  
“Where you checking me out?”  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Ms. Luthor.” I cross my arms and stare her down.  
“I saw you in the reflection of the door.” She points to the door.  
“And I know you were jealous to that nice assistant. I guess we both lied.” I shrugged as the elevator door opens and I walk out.  
“You!” Lena huffs as she tried to catch up with me.   
“Yes?” I turn around quickly and she runs into me.  
“Is that a yes for checking me out?” We’re so close right now, I can feel her breathe on my lips as she talks.  
“If you admit you were jealous. It’s that easy.” I glance at her lips but I stop myself.  
“Ok. Yes. She was too close to you.” She huffs.  
“And yes I was checking you out. Those jeans make you ass look good.” I say quietly. It’s a Saturday so not many scientists are working but still. “Are we on the same page?” I ask watching as Lena’s eyes dart to my lips. All she can do is nod. “Great. Now show me what you wanted to work on.” I take a step back and wave at her to lead the way. I hear a huff coming from her but she leads the way.  
We enter a small lab by her office, there’s only one other scientist there but they are so engrossed in their work they don’t even look up.  
“Here’s what I’ve been working on.” Lena points to a shiny piece of metal the size of half a sticky note.  
“Wow. This is great.” I nod and I clear my throat. “What is it?”  
“It’s a solar panel. Most solar panels lose some sun power as they convert it to electrical energy. This converts 100% of the solar power it takes from the sun and converts it to electrical energy. This size of a panel could be left out for only one day and could power a house for a family of 4 for two days.”  
“Wow. Lena. Now that is really amazing.” I bring the solar panel closer to my face but I still have no idea what I’m really looking at.  
“Then there is one more thing but it’s just an idea.” Lena leads me to the other side of the lab and that’s when the other scientist looks up.  
“Your Majesty.” He bows slightly.  
I shake his hand and get closer. “What are you working on, on a Saturday afternoon?” I question.  
“Oh. A long lasting fuel for out navy. Our second biggest expense for our navy is our fuel. If I can come up with a better fuel, we can save the money and spend it on something more important.” He gasps and looks at me thinking he over stepped.  
“And what would we spend it on Dr?” I question.  
“To help the homeless, Your Majesty.” He doesn’t make eye contact.  
“I think that is a great idea and would help out a lot. Thank you.”  
I walk over to Lena who is holding up something in an empty cup.  
“Lena, Dear. I have no idea what that is.” I take a closer look at the cup and see nothing.  
“It’s security system!” She puts the bag under a microscope, finds what she was look for. “Look.” She steps aside and I take a look and there is something. I have no idea what I’m looking at but it looks like a chip from a computer.  
“Why a security system?” I ask while I’m still looking at the microchip.  
“Cyber security is such a big problem and I’m worried that the crown doesn’t have a good enough one to stop these genius hackers. So this, you can place it where the current system is and it’s like steroids for that system. Can work for any security system already in place. This isn’t the long time fix but this will be good for 6 months, then by that time, my team and I will come up with something that’s for long term.” Lena is so excited and now I’m excited.  
“Could this be used for the everyday person? Like on cell phones?” I ask.  
“Yeah of course. But again, this is a temporary fix and when this fix is dated, we’ll have the long term fix.”  
“I think this will be a true game changer.” I smile and give her a side hug but let go right away to be professional.  
We stayed at the lab for three more hours, me just sitting on a chair, looking at papers that had no meaning to me.  
“Ready to go?” Lena asks as she crutches towards me.  
“Yeah.” I grab her jacket and help her into it and I slowly put on mine, muscles screaming as I do it.  
We walk to the elevator and I press the button to go to the 1st floor and step back to give Lena some room. As I’m leaning against the back railing, Lena leans on the wall right next to me. I put my hand on the railing to take some of my body weight because I can feel sleep creeping up on me.  
As the elevator counts down the floors, I feel Lena’s hand go on top of mine softly. In our silence, looking at our reflection in the closed elevator doors, I flip my hand over and hold her hand in mind. I smile as I catch her eye in the reflection and she blushes.   
No one says anything in the car or when we arrive at the palace. Maybe it’s because we don’t know what to say or we don’t think we need to use any words for what’s happening.  
“Good night Princess Kara.” Lena whispers leaning in to kiss my cheek.  
“Good night, Ms. Luthor.” I whisper back with a dumb smile on my face and we go out separate ways. I go to my room and Lena goes to hers.  
That night, after I change into my pajamas, I pass out right when my head hits the pillow.  
Three weeks go by without us having a chance to have a moment alone. We see each other at our Friday lunches but we always have to leave right after but at the third Friday, we are the last one’s in an empty restaurant as Alex is talking to my driver outside to give us some privacy.  
“That security system is coming along.” I add as we stand too far apart for my liking.  
“Yeah. I wish it was going faster but you can’t rush perfection.” She smiles at me and my heart melts.  
“I never asked you but how is your ankle? You don’t favor any leg now.” I look at the hidden ankle under her pants.  
“Totally healed. I was wondering if you wanted to do a movie night tonight?” Lena’s green eyes avoid mine and I see her face flush.  
“I would like that. What time were you thinking?” Before she could respond, Alex comes bursting through the door.  
“What’s wrong?” I ask, suddenly hyper aware of how close Lena and I have physically become during our talk.  
“We are going to be late to your next meet.” Alex says with a dead voice and I don’t understand why until she does a secrete signal. She pretends to check her watch while simultaneously pull on her right ear lobe.  
“Ah, yes. I have to go.” I smile at Lena and leave the restaurant quickly. Steven has the door open for me and we speed away, leaving tire marks on the street.  
“What happened” I asked as I find the bullet proof vest under the seat. I quickly take off my jacket, put the vest on and then cover up again.  
“Terrorist attack in Manchester.” Alex says and we can’t talk too much about it because of how open we are.  
Steven hardly has time to stop the car before Alex and I are already striding towards the palace doors.  
“Are we on lock down?” I ask as I see 3x as many guards cover the front entrance ways.  
“We will be right when we get in a secure location inside the palace.” I nod.  
We automatically go to the throne room, but this is not the final destination. The hidden door behind the thrones leads to a bomb shelter my grandparents had built when WWII started. This is now our Attack/War room.  
“Oh Honey.” My parents run towards Alex and I and give us both big hugs. “I’m glad you got here ok.”  
“We’re ok.” Alex tries to calm down my parents.  
I’ve never been apart of something like this. I have never been in England when something dramatic has happened but unfortunately things like this has become more of a regular encounters. Angry people doing angry things for no logical reason. I have seen men do terrible things but harming those around you for your own political ideology is purely selfish and weak. These people are those who are too afraid to come into to the light to fight for what they believe in, wrong or not, so they take the easy way.  
We talk for only a handful of minutes to determine what has happened and what should our response be.  
“The Prime Minister just arrived.” Alex announces to the whole room.  
“We need to address England as soon as possible.” My father says.  
“Sir, lets get you ready-“ His one guard was cut off by the King.  
“No. Princess Kara will address the people with the Prime Minister.”  
“Why me?” I half whine like a child but clear my throat for those who are in the room.  
“They hold the highest trust for you right now. They will see a familiar face.” My mother interjects and I don’t have time to say anything because I feel Alex guide me out of my room and lead me very closely to my room. She has even called 3 more security guards to help walk me.  
“You have five minutes to change.” Alex says as she closes my bedroom door for me and I start to panic. Most of the time when big things like this are on National Television, there is a designer to come and help you dress but we don’t have time for that.  
I through on my royal jacket with all the medals I have accumulated over the years, military and civil, grab my tiara from the safe from my bathroom and I rush out the door.  
“United is on their way.” Alex speaks into the walkie-talkie she has on her shirt.  
The security detail of now 10 guards including my sister enclose me as I walk quickly to the throne room where the press and other important guests are now all sited. When things like this happen, people rush here as soon as possible to get the first picture or video recording of our reaction.  
I get rushed to the side entrance and I walk out, alone, into the Throne Room and sit on my throne next to my parents who got dress equally as fasted. The Prime Minister is already at the podium, getting ready to address our people who are all afraid.  
The Prime Minister starts off his speech, confirming that the suspect is in custody and justice will be served. He says other things but I’m too focused on what I have to say to notice. The only thing I really noticed was him sitting down and before I know it, my feet take me to the podium.  
I look out to the crowd and see worried faces looking back at me and cameras pointed all in my direction. I scan the crowd for one set of eyes and I see my favorite green eyes looking back to me. The palace might be on lockdown but anyone important, like on a royals counsel can come in but no one else.  
Her eyes focusing on me gives me the confidence to start my speech.  
“This was an act of cowardness. This was an act of hate and we will not aspect that this is what humanity has become. The world is a beautiful place filled with hearts to yearn to love and give compassion. The hearts of the handful of people who do cowardness acts like this do not beat like ours and they are not our people. They are not our British people. I swear to you that the authorities will get to the bottom of this crime and make sure nothing like this happens ever again.  
If we can all have a three minutes moment of silence for the 3 lives that were lost.” I step back from the podium and sit in my throne as the room is silent. I have my head down, looking at my feet as the thoughts race through my mind and the hate for the type of person who can do this fills me up. But I know that this can’t happen. We can’t fight hate with hate. We need to fight it with compassion.  
After the three minutes are up, the Prime Minister goes back to the stadium to give the last words and then my parents and I are filled out.  
Each one of us are enclosed in our security team as we leave the throne room and head to gym. The gym is the second most secure location because of how it was built, the location it is in within the palace, and the fact that it has no windows.  
“Everyone has left and we believe the threat to the palace is neutralized.” Alex tells the room and I can see my parent’s shoulders lift as the imaginary weight was lifted.  
We all walk out of the gym and look around, not knowing what to do.  
“I need to go to Manchester.” I tell Alex and she completely understands.  
“Go to your room. I will get you when I situate everything.” Alex gives my shoulder a sight squeeze and I head towards my room. The guards aren’t following me everywhere but there are more guards posted around the halls of the palace.  
As I round the corner to the hall with my room in it, I see Lena standing there. Frozen. I don’t know what gets into us because we start jogging towards each other. Right when she gets close enough, I see the worry etched in her face and I crush her with a hug.  
“Are you ok?” I question, but I don’t get a response. Instead, she pulls back, grabs my face with both hands and kisses me hard.


	13. Charity Event 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rough waters but it settles some uncertainty

The kiss surprised me.  
“What was that for?” I whisper as we’re still holding each other.  
“You left too fast and just...the speech you gave...made me miss how we used to be.” Lena straightens out my collar and puts her hands on my shoulders. “What are you wearing under here?” She asks as she feels the outline under my jacket.  
“Just a vest. Safety precautions.” I shrug as we let each other go.  
Are imitate moment was short lived as Alex tells me the car is ready. “I have to go to Manchester. I will be back in a few hours. Wait up for me?” I ask and all Lena does is nod and I nod back.  
I lead Alex to the car and we have the royal guards turn on their sirens so we can get there in record time.  
“What should we do?” I ask Alex as we slow down to go behind the police line.  
“We have certain skills from the military, lets just help anyway we can?” She asks. “You still have the vest on?” She punches my side to check.  
When the car stops, Steven opens my door and I get out and everyone seems to stop, watching what I will do next.  
I wait until Alex is standing next to me and we go to the woman in charge.  
“Hello, Chef, what can we do to help?” I ask as I roll up the sleeves of my jacket.  
The police Chef only gives a slight bow before he asks us what we can do.  
“We both can help with shock patients and first-aid. Whatever you need us for.” I say as I scan the scene. It’s only been a few hours after the attack and I can still smell the bomb in the air and people are still panicking.  
The chef tells us what to do and we do it no questions asks. And we stay there for hours, until the sun goes down and now it’s become a safety concern for me. I tried to convince them to let me stay but there was no chance.  
We don’t talk on the drive home as all three us just helped the wounded and to calm down people. Steven was never in any type of service so I know this was all too new for him.  
“Steven.” I call out as was walking into the palace.  
“Yes?”  
“Take a week off. Go take your boys somewhere, a paid vacation.” I wrap my arm around his shoulders what still carried the weight of the aftermath of the attack.  
“I couldn’t do that-“  
“Steven. You’re my friend and I know what you saw today was not something that anyone wanted to see. So please. For me?” I squeeze his shoulders and he gives me a faint smile.  
As we separate ways, I pass my room and head towards Lena’s. As I stand in front of her door, I knock softly, knowing it was late and most people in the palace is asleep.  
“Hey.” Lena mumbles as she opens the door wide enough for me to come in. I don’t say anything as the day takes the toll on my already exhausted. All I do is kick off my shoes and plop in her bed. I feel her body warmth where she was just sleeping.  
Lena doesn’t say anything either, just watches me for a moment before she climbs back in her bed. We don’t say good night or anything. I just hold her and we both fall asleep.  
I dream about those 3 people who lost their lives doing nothing wrong and all the hundreds who got injured  
The next day, my mother suggested to have a fundraiser at the palace for those families that were effected of this attack. My mother was always good at planning parties so no one worried that it wouldn’t be fantastic. But to get everything ready, it would take a week.  
“Are you ready for the event tomorrow?” I ask my mother at the breakfast table.  
“Ah yes. All the guests should be coming in today. I hope this helps.” My mother says honestly.  
“It will darling.” My father smiles softly to his wife and grabs her hands.  
“So. I think Lena and I are back together.” I mumble as I stuff my face with a biscuit. It has been only a week but we both know what we want. “But of course we won’t be public with it.” I say after I clear my mouth of the food.  
“Finally.” Both of my parents sigh at the same time. Well that was easy.  
Breakfast ends and I walk around the palace to kill sometime before one of my meetings and maybe by fate, I run into Lena.  
“Hey!” I kiss her check quickly. “What are you doing?” I ask.  
“Just wondering around. I have nothing to do until later this afternoon.” She admits.  
“Can I wonder with you? I have a bit of time to spare before my meeting.”  
“Of course, Princess.” She fake mocks and we walk around the palace one full time and we’re talking towards the front entrance to my car when I hear my name called out.  
“Princess Kara!” I turn around and I see a man jog to get closer. A few guards that are positioned around the wall grab their weapons a little tighter but I give them a signal to stand down. “I’m James Olsen. The American Diplomate from National City.” He smiles and I shake his hand.  
“Very nice to meet you, Mr. Olsen. This is my Science Division Head, Ms. Luthor.” Lena takes our her hand for a hand shake but James does something different. He tenderly holds Lena’s hand and places a soft kiss to it, never breaking eye contact.  
“Yes, Ms. Luthor. I am a big fan of your work.” He says. Luckily, I hold my hands behind me back so he can’t see how hard I balled up my fist.  
“Thank you, Mr. Olsen.” Lena keeps her eyes on James.  
“What can I do for you, Mr. Olsen?” I ask, trying to keep my voice monotone, to make sure no emotion is seen.  
“I was wondering if you could give me a tour of the palace while we talk about the new pollution regulations.” He smiles at me but he moves his eyes back to Lena.  
“Unfortunately I am heading to a meeting now.” I straighten my jacket.  
“Oh, Lena, would you mind showing me around? Since you are the science head, I find it hard for you to be out of this conversation anyways.” He says cheekily and I feel my eye twitch slightly.  
“Of course, Mr. Olsen. Princess.” Lena gives me slight bow as James holds out his arm for her to take and she does. I watch them leave and I let out a sigh.  
“I would kick his ass.” The closest guard says slightly and it makes me chuckle.  
“It’s ok. If it needs to be done, I would do it.” I joke back and all five guards in the hall laugh and I feel better. Even the guards don’t like it.  
“Good evening.” I say to the guards as I leave.  
The meeting about how we can better our supply chain was short because my business division head all the answers to all the questions.  
I have nothing else for the day so I head back to the palace and look for Lena. And I find her. But I don’t find her, so I just go to the media room and look around.  
The first thing I see is a bunch of pictures of Lena and James out for lunch.  
“None. Of mu business.” I remind myself as I look I not more important matters and that’s what I do. Hours of it, taking notes on things I need to look up more into it.  
I leave the media room and head towards the gym. Might as well look the best I can for the charity event in a week. I do my warm up of a few miles on the treadmill and practice on boxing a ghost in the ring.  
“I thought I’d find you in here.” Lena says loudly over the music I have blasting on. I turn around and my smile drops as I see who is next to her. I think about how bad this looks, a princess in sweaty clothes talking to a person only for the second time.  
“Mr. Olsen. I would shake your hand but I fear I’m in no shape to do that. What I can help you with?” I question, not leaving my ring nor taking off my gloves.  
“I was wondering if you had a moment to spare to talk about pollution regulations?” He smiles at me and it makes me even more upset.  
“Mr. Olsen. That is a matter of a true meeting and you would need to schedule that with my assistant to get that time.” I say, trying not to show my anger.  
“I just thought, since you had time to box yourself that you actually be a princess for once.” He shrug. I count to 3, to make sure my head on is straight before I regret saying something that would ruin any diplomacy with his country and mine.  
“I appreciate your concern with what I do with my time but that is none of your business and will never be. If you want to talk to me again, schedule a meeting. Now, please excuse me.” I hope out of the ring, put my gloves back and walk past Lena and James without looking at Lena.  
I can hear James trying to catch up with me but the guards that were posted outside of the gym doors must have heard everything because they block him.  
I pass my room and go straight to the conference room where I know my dad would be.  
“Kara. What are you wearing?” He questions, barely lifting his head. I close the door behind me before I start talking.  
“Who the hell is James Olsen and why is he such an ass?” I ask, exhausted and plop down on the chair in front of him.  
“New Diplomate from the States. Is there a problem?” My father puts down his papers and listens to the story I tell him. From how Lena brings in this, basically a stranger, into the gym and then he insults me. “He is an ass. We can kick him out if you really want.” My father says seriously.  
“No, it’s ok. That just shows I got emotional around politics which is never good. I just had to vent.” I admit and stand up to leave.  
“I know you have a soft spot for Lena, Kara. I know how special she is to you. But never let anyone take advantage of that.” I nod and leave his room. The two guards that were guarding the gym were now walking me to my room. As I get closer, I see that Lena is waiting there for me.  
“Hi! I was waiting for you.” She admits as she takes a step closer but I take one back.  
“I had to talk to the King about something.” I say back as I try to walk to my room but she steps in front of me.  
“Are we ok?” She puts a hand on my bicep and I almost say ‘Yeah, of course’ but my fathers words ring through my head.  
“You should have not brought him to the gym. I was not put together. I would never allow anyone but a few see me like that and you know that.” I say evenly.  
“He really wanted to talk to you and I thought I could squeeze him in so you didn’t have to sit through a full boring meeting. I’m sorry.” Lena takes her hand off my arm and looks down.  
“I know but you only did that because of our relationship. If you were anyone else on my Counsel, you would not done that and that scares me. That can never happen again.” I say strictly and she still doesn’t look at me and that makes my chest heat with anger even more. She doesn’t even have the decently to really acknowledge why I’m upset. “Don’t take mistake my kindness as weakness.” I say as I step side her and enter my room.  
I quickly grab my phone and call my life line. “What’s up loser?” Alex says over gunfire. I can hear the video games in the background.  
“Sisters night in? I’ll even play those stupid games if you bring them to my room.” I say as I grab my pajamas that I’m going to wear for sisters night.  
“I’ll be there in a minute!” With that Alex hangs up the phone and I run in the shower and that’s when my runs as fast as the water that hits my face and runs away.  
“Stupid. Stupid.” I say as I sit in the shower and bury my face in my hands. I thought I could balance being her boss and being her girlfriend at the same time but this one instance is making me think it can’t work out. I know it’s stupid, just one thing making me think this. But one thing as simple as this has a lot of results for someone in my shoes.  
If it was anything else, or any other job, this would be something a couple can talk about and makeup the next day, but for me, it’s completely different. James could back to his home and tell the most respectable newspaper how lazy I am and how I acted rude to an American and because he’s a diplomate, they would believe him. Everything I have strived for these pasts months would be washed away because of one interaction and I thought Lena knew that.  
I finish my shower and I see Alex setting her Play Station 4 up in my room. The sisters night goes well. Too much junk food and too many bad movies later, we’re both exhausted from the day. I’m so lucky for Alex because I know I’m not my usual self and I know Alex notices but she doesn’t say anything. All she does is stay all night, crawling in my bed and we talk about dumb things we would do in Alaska. I fall asleep with a smile on my face because of my family.  
I wake up early and do all my meetings. That’s all I really do for the next week leading up to the charity event. We’ve invited anyone and everyone. Even Mrs. Luthor is coming. So I’m nervous to see how that goes, especially how Lena and I haven’t texted or talked in days. I don’t think I should still be upset but I still am. Should I be? Maybe this little thing busted my bubble that I thought our relationship was in.  
“Steven! How are you?” I got to admit, I missed him for the week he was gone.  
“Relaxed. My family and I truly appreciate you letting us borrow that beach house in Brazil. I don’t know how to repay you.” He admits as we pass each other in the halls of the palace.  
“You’re friendship is all I need. Today will be a slow day, that charity event tonight. I might need you in the middle of it thought, a fast get away.” I joke and he lets out a hearty laugh. We go our separate ways and I meet the other royals in the conference room to talk about the security for the event tonight.  
“I want you each to have a guard on you, dressed for the event of course, but I still want us all guarded. The King and Queen will have two each for the given reason. I will guard Kara and we all know she can probably kick all of our asses so that is all she needs.” Alex’s joke makes the room erupt in laughter. “I want all of us to look at the guest list and remember their names and faces. Just to make sure a phony does not slip the cracks, especially the dignitaries from small countries that do not have a lot of info on them. Any questions?” No one raises their hands so we move on to the event organizer to talk about what exactly is going to happen here.  
“Want to study with me?” I ask Alex as I wave around the thick binder I need to memorize before tonight.  
I do. I memorize everything in that stupid binder. And my eyes feel as if they were about to bleed because I kept them open hours on end. As Alex and I are getting changed, I hear a knock on the door of my room. I double check Alex is decent and I swing it open and there was Lena.  
“Hi.” She says shyly.  
“Hey.” I keep the door only half open because I know if I let her in, I’m going to be late, but I take her in. A bright red dress that hug her curves in the right places and her hair is up in a tight bun and she has minimal makeup.  
“I just- I didn’t know why you were made at me until today. I’m not use to...one mistake could ruin all the trust you have been going towards the past months and James could have ruined everything. Not the meeting itself but all the info he can gain from it. I’m so used to you being so open to me that I forget that the crown can’t do that to anyone else really and I over stepped the line. I am so sorry Kara. I thought I was helping a friend and helping my girlfriend at the same time but I shouldn’t have made that decision. You are the princess after all and I’m just not use to that.” Lena sighs at the of her speech as her shoulder and posture show she’s defeated.  
“Thank you, Lena. I really, it means a lot. I’m sorry I got so mad. Just, I’ve worked so hard to get where I am with the whole trust thing and I can’t lose that. I know you were trying to help. You and your big heart.” I point at it and it made her laugh.  
“Are we ok?” She sounds so small for such a powerful woman and I hate it.  
“Of course we are, Babe.” I smile back at her. “I would give you a kiss but your red lipstick won’t match with my outfit tonight. And I have to get back to getting dressed so I’m not late. See you in there?” I lean down to do a quick kiss on her cheek.  
“You look good in anything, Danvers.” She jokes and my heart warms.  
“Thank you!” Alex yells from inside the room and Lena blushes. My legal name may not be Danvers but I am always Kara Danvers at heart.  
I finish getting ready, a light blue shirt with black pants with my white sash with the House of El symbol on it.  
“I’ll see you in there, Kiddo. And you two look adorable.” Alex calls out to my parents who are holding hands, getting ready to walk out to the event room of the palace. The event room is the stereotypical palace big room. Gold walls and gold 50 foot ceilings with fancy paintings everywhere. And of course where my family and I will be walking out will be a little lifted platform where our thrones are. And of course when the doors open, we talk down the double staircases to where the rest of the people are. And of course, when it’s a married couple of royals like the King and Queen, they both walk down the staircase in synch, reaching the bottom at the same time.  
The lowest ranking royal goes first, my 3rd cousin actually. I twirl my thumbs while I wait, getting closer to the door that I’m going to enter in. It makes me think of a stupid movie.  
“Kara Zor-El.” The announcer announces me from right by the door but of course I don’t look at him or walk down the stairs just yet. I go to my throne and wait until my parents take their thrones next to.  
The announcer tells everyone what exactly this charity event is about and all the details about what is going to happen tonight. How we are going to auction off some things from the various royals and blah blah blah. When he is done talking about the details, he announces my name once again, but this time, it is way more formal.  
“Princess Kara.” I swiftly but slowly get off my throne and head down the staircase at the speed I hade to practice so much as a child. “House of El.” I walk down the staircase and my parents are called after me as they walk down the stairs.  
Of course the orchestra that we hired started playing but I couldn’t leave from my Princess duties just yet, as I pose for a few pictures for the photographers that were allowed to come to the event.  
“ I bet I can get more donations than both of you two combined.” I whisper to my parents who both look at each other and then break off to get the most donations. It may be childish to challenge your parents but this just drives us to get even more donations.  
As I make my way around rich person after rich person, I can see Lena talking to others from my Counsel, look as beautiful and ever. I make myself towards her, talking to everyone beifly. It’s funny, people are throwing money at this event and telling me, bragging really, how much they have donated to get on the good-side of the future queen. With many ‘Thank you’ and ‘England appreciates it’ I’m so close to Lena I could almost touch her if I reach out but I get beat.  
“Lena! You look absolutely amazing.” James Olsen says as he cuts me off from Lena, putting his back towards me. Without looking like a loser, I integrate myself with the rest of my counsel but of course I only focus on the conversation I’m not apart of.  
“Thank you, Mr. Olsen. You look handsome.” Lena’s complement was forced and you can tell because you can’t hear the smile in her voice but of course I can’t see her to know that for a fact.  
“Would you like to dance?” I hear Olsen say and that’s when I grab champaign that is passing me from one of the waiters. I don’t hear Lena respond and I’m almost tempted to turn around to make sure she’s ok but she does respond.  
“Of course.” I keep my eyes focused in front of me, knowing that James Olsen is dancing with Lena a few feet behind me. I don’t know why but I really dislike that guy. Being all romantic to Lena and they just met. Like calm down dude. Know she’s taken.  
“Princess.” I hear someone call me and I turn to my right and I see Mrs. Luthor.  
“Mrs. Luthor. I’m glad you can make it.” I shake her hand and take a too big of a sip of the drink in my hand.  
“A lot has changed since the last time we’ve seen each other, no?” She questions as I notice her eyes are trained to her daughter dancing behind me.  
“Yes a lot. But I’m glad you can come to our event. It means a lot to me, personally.” I admit as I take another big sip. Seeing Lillian does make me happy because it reminds me of my time in America.  
We stand there awkwardly with my eyes trained on my drink as I see it disappear all too quickly.  
“Kara.” Lillian says and I look at her in her eyes and they are soft but menacing all at the same time. “Can you please split my daughter and that boy up and dance with her for gods sake.” She huffs.  
“With pleasure, Lillian.” I down the rest of my drink and put it on the waiters plate as I walk by.  
“Excuse me. But I was wondering if I could cut in?” I ask the dancing couple but only having my eyes on Lena. I can feel the whole event looking at this situation because no royal in line to get the crown dances with anyone unless they are official and I think that is what I want to do, subconsciously.  
I can tell James has no other choice but to back down because of the gravity of the situation. He backs away from Lena and bows to me. “Your Majesty.” He says bluntly as walks away.  
I don’t give it a second chance and I grab Lena closely and I start dancing with her to the music. And she’s smiling a lot.  
“Are you jealous, Princess?” She mocks as I twirl her.  
“I don’t like him.” I plainly state. I notice everyone stopped dancing and now was just watching Lena and I.  
“You don’t like him because you’re jealous.” Lena comments back and my response is to just draw her closer. We dance for the second half of the song before someone else talks again. “Everyone is just watching us.” Lena states.  
“I know.”  
“Why?”  
“Princesses don’t dance with just anyone, Lena.” I comment.  
“Oh.” She nods her head, taking in the information. “So now they know.”  
“Yeah. Hopefully that’s ok.” I add as I look down to the beautiful girl in my arms.  
“It’s perfect, Kara.”


	14. The Copley Medal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything has to go right long enough for something to happen. Gotta make things interesting

It has been six months since that charity event. Six months of extra security around my girlfriend and six months of us trying to go to interviews that weren’t about our relationship. Don’t get me wrong, I love my girlfriend. I have never been happier, but sometimes I wish we weren’t out in our relationships because now that is all people think of us. They stopped looking at Lena as the genius she is and now she’s just ‘Princess’s girlfriend.’ There is a pro to that though because everyone knows that she is mine.  
“So.” Lena sighs at the breakfast table. My mother, father, and I both put our papers downed to look at her.  
“So?” I questioned back.  
“I have an event today.” She shrugs as she moves her eggs around her plate.  
“Is that a good thing, dear?” My mother asked.  
“We’ll I’m getting an award today. The Copley Medal.” She whispers and I choke on my spit.  
“Are you serious? Lena! That’s amazing!” I reach over the table and hold her hands in mine. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” I question as I see that I’m more excited about this than her.  
“I am. One of the greatest achievements in my life. But I don’t think... I don’t think people who are there to see my mind just to ask questions about my social life and I hate it. I hate being seen as arm candy and not the doctor I am.” She lets go of my hands and pushes her plate away.  
“We’ll let you two have a moment.” My father says softly as him and my mother leave. We wait until they’re out the door and now we’re alone.  
“I’m sorry, love.” I say, afraid if I say something wrong, she will break. “Can I do anything to help?”  
“I’m sorry that I snapped. But I should be happy, I don’t want the recognition, but it makes me happy when it rarely does happen. I don’t want my life’s worth based on who I’m with.” She sighs and I know exactly what she’s talking about.  
“What do you want to do about it?” I ask, giving her time to think about her answer.  
“I don’t know. I know that I am doing what I want to do with my life but I wish it wasn’t looked at a microscope at the wrong parts. Ya know?”  
“I do ‘Ya know’” I mock with my American accent and I see a small smile appear on my best friend’s face. “Come on. Meet me in the gym in 10 minutes and I’ll make sure you feel better.” I kiss her quickly and I run to my room and change into basketball shorts and a loose t-shirt.  
I run to the gym, ignoring all the glances from my guards. I set up the boxing ring just in time as I see Lena walk in the gym.  
“No.” She crosses her arms over her chest but the sight just makes me laugh.  
“I’d never thought a Luthor would say no to a little challenge.” I irk her.  
“It’s not a challenge. You would kick my butt.” She steps closer but not even close to the ring.  
“How about this. If you land one good punch, I will go with you to America for Thanksgiving. If you don’t land a solid punch I win and, I don’t know. You have to do something embarrassing. Does that sound like a deal?” I egg her on by doing the chicken dance in the middle of the ring. “Come on Dr. Luthor.”  
“Fine.” She mumbles as she jumps in the ring as I help her put on her gloves. I tell her the rules as we go to our respective sides. Ten minutes. She has ten minutes to land one solid punch.  
I was stuck in my thoughts and Lena drags me out of it. “Ding, ding, ding!” She yells to catch my attention as she comes at me.  
I watch as she slaughterers towards me. I love this woman in front of me but she is the least athletic person I have ever known so as she walks towards me, standing straight up, hands only coming up to her shoulders, I laughed.  
She throws the first punch but anyone with eyes could see it coming hours away.  
“Keep you gravity center low. Shouldn’t they teach you that in nerd 101?” I tease as I push her away harshly, trying to get her angry.  
I see her stance shift as she listens to me, but her eyes trained on me with focus I have only seen when she’s in the lab.  
“Come on, Princess.” I stand still, in the middle of the ring and she comes towards me. Once again, I see her punch coming so I slap it away and give her a slight slap on her face.  
“Keep both feet on the ground, always.” I push her away again and I hear a growl come from her. I am slightly aroused but I burry that down before I lose my head.  
“Stop talking.” Lena growls as she tried to punch me with first a left hook then a right but I dodge them easily.  
“I thought you liked when I talked to you when we’re physical.” I say with a straight face and I see the blush on her face but I charge towards her. I hold back but I punch her stomach multiple times. I feel bad for only a moment but I know what I want to do. Lena has pent up energy that our normal night actives wouldn’t do anything with. She needs something to hit and I’m happy to be the moving punching bag.  
“Come on!” I yell back and start dancing to piss her off and I can tell it’s working. Lena comes to me again with a new energy. She throws a punch and it grazes my face but I back away fast enough. “Come! ON!” I yell again and push her harder away. “Punch me, god damnit!” I yell once again. “Keep your hands up.” I yell as I go after her.  
I punch her hands away and get a shot on her face but it’s light enough not to leave a mark.  
We keep on going and I hear the one minute mark on my phone and I see Lena’s eyes light up and she goes even faster while the sweat drops from her face.  
I see her coming towards me, hands up, with her feet planted firmly, her center close to the ground. Her shoulder drops and I watch as her right hand twitch so I lean away but then I feel a fist collide with my stomach. I look down and she her left fist retract and I feel myself smile.  
“Are you ok?” She breathes out but I don’t reply. Just smile dumbly at my girlfriend who’s shoulders don’t sag with sadness. I walk over to her, pin her to the ropes and kiss her silly but the alarm stops us.  
“I love you.” I say quietly, afraid that if I talk too loudly, then I will break the moment.  
“I love you, too Kara.” She whispers back. We stay frozen, with our foreheads together just enjoying each others presents.  
“Want to get lunch?” I ask.  
“If we shower first.” And that’s what we do. We shower together but we stay silent. I was just waiting for Lena to speak about her emotions but I think for the first time in awhile, she was content with all her anger being let out.  
We go to a local diner that always has a few royals in it since it’s so close to the palace and how good the food was. Since we are there almost every week, the waitress knows our order.  
“So, tell me more about your award?” I question her as we wait for our food.  
“Well, they said it’s for my nuclear projects I have been doing the past 5 years. It’s happening across town and it starts airing live on TV around 7 but since I have a speech, we have to be there at 6.” She shrugs like this is not a big deal but I know this is because this is one of the highest honors for any scientist.  
“Do you know what you want to say for your speech?”  
“I’m not sure yet. When we get home I have to write it.” She admits as our waitress comes back with our order. We both thank her then go on with our conversation.  
“I like when you give public speeches.” I admit as I start eating my food and Lena’s expensive eyebrows shoot up with surprise.  
“Why? I’m not a good public speaker.”  
“No. But I see you as my sweet beautiful funny girlfriend. But when you speak in front of so many powerful people, you are powerful, moving, and strong. Not saying you aren’t those things at home, but it really shines through at things like this. Makes me a proud girlfriend, honestly.” We finish our lunch and walk back to the palace, of course with a whole swarm of guards.  
Lena goes to her office to write her speech and I go to call Alex.  
“Hey!” Alex yells in the phone on the first ring.  
“Hey! What are you doing?” I ask as I walk aimlessly around the palace.  
“Oh you know. Kicking ass and taking names. I’m ready to come home because these new people are so... I don’t think I was this bad when I started. They don’t even know the basics.” Alex huffs. Alex is in the North of London, training the Royals new recruits for guards.  
“Well. Are they at least getting better? It’s been two weeks already.”  
“They’re learning pretty quickly. I’m just being an ass but they are going to be ready when we come home in three days. I think I’ve even learned some things from some of these people but I will never admit that to them.” I laugh at my sisters tactics. But we talk. Up until I need get ready to change for this event.  
“I think you should stick to your guns. Be rough with the reports and photographers that will be found talking to on the way to get your pictures taken. Be an ass if you have to.” Alex takes the big sister role and I nod my head, taking what she is saying to heart.  
“You’re right. Thank you, Alex.”  
“Welcome. Now go get ready and don’t forget to wear deodorant!”  
I hang up the phone and go to my room to get dressed. I go with the classy black shirt and black pants. I quickly text my sister asking her when she has a chance when she gets back to set it up to where Lena and I can go visit Lena’s family for a week for Thanksgiving.  
I go to Lena’s room so we can walk to the car together. I don’t really knock anymore as I just walk in and I see Lena adding her lipstick. “Wow.” I say to myself but I think Lena heard me because she eyes me in the mirror and smiled. I walk over to her and wait until she’s done applying her makeup and give her a hug, her back again my front.  
“You look amazing, Dr. Luthor.” I kiss her neck and rest my chin on her shoulder. She’s wearing a blue light long dress with a slit in her right leg to show some skin.  
“You look beautiful, Princess Kara.”   
We share a few kisses, soft so I don’t ruin her lipstick and we walk down the halls of the palace hand in hand.  
“Are you ready for this?” I question, brining her hand to my lips. Steven slows the car down and we are rushed towards our car.  
“More than ever.” Lena smiles and Steven opens the car door and I get out first and hold out my hand and help Lena out.  
I let go of her hand and stay a bit back so Lena can talk to the science reports that are begging her for her response.  
“Princess Kara!” A group of reports called out and I slaughter towards them, being polite and ready to make my point.  
“Who are you wearing?”  
“When are you and Luthor going to get married!?”  
More and more questions are being thrown at me and I feel my body guard tense up behind me but I just talk, with what Alex said in the back of my mind.  
“Why are you guys here?” I question them and they all shut up. “This is a huge honor for those who are getting awarded today, and you guys aren’t focusing on that?” I question, looking them all in the eye.  
“Well-“ One reporter starts from the most famous news channel in the US but I talk over her.  
“Do you even know what this reward is? Or what Lena did to deserve it?” I can hear my voice getting louder so I count to three in my head, to give myself time to think, and I start again. “Lena Luthor is one of the brightest minds in the world, ever, and you guys are here to talk about things that wont matter 100 years from now while the work she is doing now will change the world. How she donates everything to various charities. How she is trying to hard to help our country to be better. Do you have any questions about that?” I ask and no one talks. “Thank you for your time.” I say, smooth my shirt, and walk towards the love of my life.  
I come up behind her, putting my hand on the small of her back, just listening to what she is talking about.  
“I love quantum physics because of how afraid people are of it.” Then she goes on about what the hell is quantum physics and I’m not really listening until I hear my name.  
“I’m sorry, what was that?” I question the reporter that is actually asking Lena about her career.  
“I was asking how Dr. Luthor’s inventions have helped your counsel and how this new head of the science division has changed the dynamics of the future queens point of view.” Wow. A real question.  
“I have to be honest. I always visit with the head of my counsel a few times a month to see how everything is and when I do with Lena to the labs, I have no idea what is going on. She has brought great minds to that lab and she helps develop them even more to help her reach her goals which I completely support as a Princess. I have no idea how she does it, but when she comes to the weekly counsel meeting, with her project or invention done, everyone there agrees that whatever she has made that week will help every part of the country. She has earned the respect of everyone. She is the smartest person I know.”  
The young reporter hung on to every word I said and I felt like for the first time in a long time, someone in the press cared about Lena’s brain.  
“Thank you for your time, Princess and Doctor.” She smiled at me and I looked at what station she belonged to and Lena and I walked to the entrance to the building.  
“Where do we sit?” I question to Lena as well as my body guard.  
“This way Your Majesty.” He holds his hands out to the direction and we walk to a somewhat secluded part of the theater but close enough to where when Lena accepts her award, she won’t need to walk far.  
I don’t really pay attention to the whole thing and the only part I do is when the camera swings around to our area and then I pretend I’m paying attention to whatever is being said on the stage and when Lena’s award was announced.  
“And now, for the Lady of the night: Dr. Lena Luthor!” I stand up when she stands up, we share a quick kiss, and she walks up to accept her medal.  
She waits until everyone’s strenuous applause stopped. Looking around, I just noticed that everyone here is for her and for her only.  
“Like many scientists who get put in the lime light like I am right now, we don’t like it.” There was a big laugh that erupts but dies down. “Because we go into this field to help people. We go into this field because we are willing to put the 14 hours each day in the lab, failing most days, just so one day we could possibly help those around us. We are scientist not for the fame for when we come across a break through at 2am on a Saturday night, but we do it for the break through itself. To help humanity move forward and to make those who are in it live a better life. But I would not be here without the amazing team that has been with me every step in my lab.” She rattles off all her team’s name. “They always encourage me to never give up and to keep looking at things in a different perspective. Lastly, I want to thank the lovely Princess Kara. She has taught me many things that I would have not learned if we did not meet. Like to have the strongest will and to do everything selflessly. She does not do anything for her own benefit and I hope I could do that in a fraction of the way she does. Thank you.” She does a wave and everyone gives her one more standing ovation as she leaves the stage.  
I feel something on my face and I swipe it away and I notice I’m crying. I pull my shit together and sit a little straighter as I wait for Lena to come back to me.  
“That was amazing!” I hissed at her as she strutted towards me with her medal around her neck. I hugged her quickly and we took our seats so we wouldn’t disrupts everyone else. The event is dwindling but people are still talking on the stage.  
“You think so? I couldn’t stop shaking!” She reaches for my hand and holds it excitedly.  
The rest of the night goes smoothly. My body guard rushes us through a back entrance so we wouldn’t be bombarded with more photographers.  
“I don’t think this day could get much better.” Lena whispers to herself when we’re driving back to the palace. Well I thought she was talking to herself but I turn and see she’s talking to her medal that is still around her neck.  
“I’m proud of you, babe.” I kiss the side of her head, as she still doesn’t take her hands off her medal.  
The next few days go by fast as I try to fit in a weeks worth of meetings in four days before our Thanksgiving vacation. Of course Lena forgot about it though, so she’s doing her regular 12 hours at the lab. I talk to her right hand man at the lab to tell her Lena will be gone for a week and to keep it a secret.   
“Alex!” I hug my sister when I see her for the first time in weeks.  
“I sometimes forget how strong you are.” She squeaks out and I let her go right away and I look at her. Her face is skinnier from the boot camp she just got back from. She may have been the person in charge of it but she still had to go through what the others went through.  
“Good thing we’re going to America tomorrow so you can eat all your favorite food.” I examine her face even more. “Mom’s going to yell at you for not eating, you know.” I tease her but take her bag away from her and we head towards her room. If this was anyone else, a royal would never carry their luggage and even the guards would make sure of that. But everyone knows that I don’t follow those rules for only two people: Alex and Lena.  
“I know. How were things here?” She asks as we get to her door. Before I even respond, I see her faceplant into her bed.  
“Really good. Are you glad you’re home?” I ask as I set her luggage down then run over and belly flop next to her.  
“I miss my bed.” Is all she mumbles into her pillow. Within minutes, I hear her start snoring and sometime along the way, I take a nap with her.  
I wake up to my phone going off in my pocket. I grab it and swipe to answer and without opening my eyes, I start talking.  
“Ya?” I ask lazily, feeling Alex muzzle closer to me.  
“Babe?”  
“Mh.”  
“Where are you?” Lena asked.  
“Sleeping in Alex’s bed.” I sigh and I feel sleep taking over me again. It might have only been four days of busy 16 hour days but that shit catches up with you so fast. Even if I got in bed with Lena, that doesn’t mean I fall asleep right away. Replaying the day’s events is what usually keeps me up.   
The next thing I know, I feel the bed rise as Alex gets up.  
“Hey! You better get up because our plane leaves in a few hours.” I feel a pillow hit my head and I shoot up and I take in my surroundings. Alex is getting packed for her next trip and I’m in my suit that I wore for yesterday.  
“What time is it?” I rub the sleep out of my eyes.  
“8am. Go pack and wake up Lena.” My sister commands and I just nod my head and I walk to my room, where Lena and I usually sleep every night. And just as I though, Lena was there on her side of the bed, sleeping peacefully. Before, Lena would be up at the crack of dawn but with everything going so well at the lab, she gets home past midnight most nights.  
I look around and start packing a bag for me. I silently leave my room and go to Lena’s so I can pack her clothes in own luggage.  
“Babe.” I whisper as I kiss Lena’s forehead as I finish packing for both of us.  
“You didn’t come to bed last night.” Lena says matter of fact, with her eyes still closed.  
“I guess I was more tired than I thought. But come on, we need to start getting ready.” I say, moving some of Lena’s dark hair out of her face. Her eyes slowly opened and her greens eyes stared at me and I feel my heart skip a beat.  
“Let’s just stay in bed all day.” She mumbled and somehow pulled me on top of her.  
“I think that’s a great idea, but I think we would miss our flight.” I kiss her and pull back to see if she understands yet or if sleep is still there in her mind.  
“Babe. We don’t have a flight today.” She brings her hand to my face and slowly traces my features.  
“I thought you wanted to go home for Thanksgiving.” I say softly and her hands stop on my face.  
“Wait! Really!” She grabs my face and kisses me hard. “I thought you were too busy?”  
“Well, we made a bet and you won. That’s why I’ve been so busy lately. I am all yours for the next week and the lab knows so you’re all mine.”  
And that is what all the next week was. Just relaxing at Lena’s childhood dream with her family and I also flew Eliza in so her and Alex could spend the holiday together. Something about American’s but they don’t joke around their holidays. I may not celebrate this holiday but I feel about as happy as they do because as I sit back, I see these people embrace what this holiday is all about. Spending time with family and embrace what they are thankful for.  
But I’m glad when we get back because maybe there is too much as family love when they won’t allow any alone time, claiming that’s ‘Un-American’ when you try to go out on a run during anytime this week.  
“I’m glad we did that.” Lena muzzles her nose in my neck as I hold her in our bed. Our 15+ hour flight landing just and hour ago and we’re already in our pajamas and ready for bed.  
“Maybe it could be our little tradition.” I say into her hair.  
“That sound’s like a perfect idea.” Lena sighs with her happy thought and sleep over takes us. Until I wake up to a knock on my door.  
“What time is it?” Lena asks as I check my phone and see it’s 2am. I grab my robe and open the door to the last person I’d thought I would see.  
“We need your help.” He says and I nod.  
“Meet me in my study in five minutes.” I say as I quickly close the door and strip down, looking for presentable clothes.  
“Kara. What’s going on?” Lena’s voice has a hint of fear in it as I pull on green pants and sling on a black shirt on.  
“I don’t know. But I need to go. Love you.” I put on my running shoes and as I'm half way through the door, I double back to kiss Lena and I try to, as calmly as possible, walk to my study.  
The guards all give me a stranger look but they don’t question it.  
“Do not let anyone near this door until I’m done.” I say to a guard and I only see him nod but I need to know he completely understand. “Do you understand?” I ask a little bit to harshly but it gets the job done.  
“Yes, Your Majesty.” He opens the door for me and I walk into my office where he’s standing there, drinking some of my vodka. I wait until the door closely completely before I start talking.  
“What’s wrong, General Cost?”


	15. If I can Interrupt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down once again but in Lena's POV

Lena’s POV:

She’s gone for hours. I don’t know how many because I’m just sitting up in our bed, wondering who was at the door and why she didn’t say. I know Kara has a lot of secrets from her past but I thought she shared them with me if they ever came up.  
Like the one time she was sleep talking in Swahili and that brought up the discussion on how many languages she knows. She casually shrugs when she replies 10 and goes back to sleep. But something like this has never happened before. My thoughts were interrupted from another knock on the door.  
I rush to the door, already clothed for the challenges I know were going to be ahead of me today.  
“Dr. Luthor. Please come with me.” Alex says seriously. My stomach drops because Alex is never formal with me. We quickly walk towards Kara’s office and I see 5 guards standing there with assault rifles. The royal guards never have this type of weapon with them, unless something is terribly wrong.  
The guards quickly open the door for us and wee rush in. I walk in to see Kara, sitting behind her desk, with a drink in her hand, and a man I have never seen before, sitting on one of the chairs on the side.  
“Lena, I want to introduce you to General Cost.” Kara introduces my presence and the man walks towards me and shakes my hand.  
“Nice to meet you, Dr. Luthor.” He says with no emotion and I just glance at Alex who just nods along.  
“I wish I could say the same, if I knew what was going on.” I admit and I cross my arms over my chest.  
“Why don’t we sit down.” Alex suggests and plops down on one of the two chairs that is in front of Kara’s desk. I follow suit, but never letting my eyes leave the Princess.  
“Lena. I need you to listen with no bias and tell me what you think. Ok? You are the brightest minds I know and I need your input.” Kara rubs her face with her free hands.  
“General Cost and I use to be in the military together. I went to see him a few months ago. But our old unit, without Cost and I, were in a mission in Colombia. Communications were cut off because we have no sanctions in Colombia so if they got caught, the British government could not and would not help them. But this is the video that got sent to the base hours ago.” Kara opens the laptop that was on her desk and showed me what was on the screen.  
It was three other people masked, tied to a pipe, hanging from the ceiling.  
“To Your Majesty, Kara Zor-El.” He spits out her name in a thick accent. “I found some of the people closes to you in my country trying to KILL me. I could have gone to your parents but I know if I want England in my pocket, I need you. So here’s the situation. Every day you sit in your fancy palace, one of your comrades will be slaughters like a pig and it will be shown to the world and it will be your fault. Come to where we last met. Let me show you what true power is. Then you will work for me. If you come up with any plan or bring any backup, I will kill them all then kill you last. Hopefully, I got my point across. See you soon puta.” The man comes in the frame, showing his face, with no fear. Looking directly in the camera, pulling out a gun, shooting one of the hostages. Never wavering. The laptop goes black and I stare at my reflection.  
“I don’t know what to do.” Kara admits, sinking into her chair. I don’t know what to say. I turn to the General who is swirling his drink and I look at Alex who is looking back at me.  
“Well. Who is that man?” I question. I’m a scientist. I need to gather all the facts first before coming up with a solution.  
“Alejandro Sol. A few years back, our team killed his father who, at the time was the biggest reason the cartel had such a strong hold in Colombia. Alejandro was in school in England, trying to distance his self from his father. So of course we didn’t touch him. That was a big fucking mistake.” Kara huffed, as she jumps up from her chair and paces with her hands behind her back.  
“Does he have as much power his father did?” I question back, letting my mind wonder to options.  
“Not close. But basically the whole law enforcement in his pocket. So if I get spotted, I will be dragged to him. Not as dangerous but still risky if I go alone.” Alex hums in approval.  
I think for a few minutes. Taking in everything that doesn’t even seem real.  
“You have to go.” I say quietly. “I hate it but I know you Kara. You can do this and end it for good. But you are not going alone.” I say with more force.  
“What the hell Lena! You were suppose to say no!” Alex waves her arms around.  
“No. She’s right.” Kara says even headily. She sits on her desk, by me and clears her throat. “If I can get in without raising any alarms and have back up, just in case, we can do this. His compound is heavily guarded so I need to hit him when he’s on the move.”  
I listen to the love of my life, her sister, and a general, all talk about military tactics. Grabbing folders out of thin air to talk about Alejandro’s activity. I don’t feel dumb, ever. But now I do. They clear Kara’s desk and come up with a full game plan and I had no idea what they were even saying.  
I just stood back and just. Stood there. Maybe for moral support. Maybe it’s because I agreed with my girlfriend to send her on a suicide mission. But I know Kara. I know that she was going to do it with our support or not. Might as well help her so she has a greater chance to return home.  
“I have a plane in Scotland. For just in case emergencies and I think this is it. We need to all arrive at different times to make sure we don’t cause any attention to us. The cartel has a wide reach. Anything else?” Alex says finally, rolling up their game plan.  
“How do we handle the press and other royals? I don’t trust anyone but those in the room right now.” Kara admits.  
“I’ll take care of it. I can make fake documents and tell them that you two needed sister bonding time, somewhere remote.” I step in, trying to show them I’m not completely useless in this situation.  
“You can fake documents?” Kara asked baffled.  
“Oh please. I could do that since I was 10. I can handle it.” I assure her and the three of them rush around once more. Alex and Cost leave the room, going to do a few things before they leave, leaving just Kara and I.  
“I will extremely upset if you get hurt.” I joke and I hug her tightly. Kara hugs me back and just lets out a shaky breath.  
“I will be upset too. But I have a wonderful girlfriend to come back so I will make sure I get home in one piece and I will come to you as soon as I can. I promise.” Kara gently grabs my face and kisses me with all the emotion she can put in one kiss.  
“I love you.” I whisper.  
“I love you too.” With that, I feel Kara walk out. I turn around to see her back to me, with guards posted on either side of her, walking towards god knows what. I watch as my best friend, one of the most powerful women ever to live, walk towards an unmanageable situation.  
But I am not the weak one who is left behind. I am Lena Luthor. I am going to help this country and many others by making sure that Kara completes her mission.  
I go straight to my study and do what I need to do. Making sure their alibies are bullet proof.  
And this is what I do for weeks. Doing what I need to do to keep this country moving forward and I try not to worry. No news is good news. The only time I let Kara distract me is when I’m done with my 90 hour work week and I sit there. In our bed. Thinking of all the things I love about Kara.  
Those thoughts make sure that I never miss her too much.  
But as I kill myself with my work load, people are starting to notice the absents of the Princess. And of course the photographers come after me for their questions. That is what is happening now, as my lab is trying to open a new wing in London’s best hospital.  
“Luthor! Where is the Princess?”  
“Lena! Did you guys break up?”  
“Is Princess Kara off with her mistress?”  
Luckily, the excess body guards I have, whisk me away so I can enter the new wing of the hospital.  
“It looks amazing.” One of my scientists says in awe, looking around like a child in a candy shop.  
We eat dinner before the big speeches and where I beg people to throw their money into this so it can be a free hospital for England’s citizens.  
“How much do you think we will raise tonight?” Askes Jess, who is now my personal assistant. I do get jealous on how friendly her and Kara are but I know that they are just friends so that jealousy boat has floated away.  
“I’m hoping for 10 million honestly. I will be happy for anything though.” I say while I take a sip of my red wine.  
“Excuse me, Ms. Luthor. We have someone here to talk to you.” One of my guards announce. I excuse myself as I am led away from the big group of investors and scientist and I go to a woman I barely recognize and a camera.  
“Ah. Dr. Luthor. I am Sam Aries. I interviewed you a few months back at the Copley Medal event.” I shake Ms. Aries hand and the light bulb in my head flickers on.  
“Yes, Ms. Aries. One of my favorite interviews I have ever done.” I say honestly. “How can I help you?”  
“Oh. Did Princess Kara not tell you?” The cameraman says and moves the camera away from his face. He’s a small man with dark features. “I’m Winn Schott, by the way.” He says nonchalantly.  
“I’m afraid not, Mr. Schott.” I look at my guards but they don’t look at me.  
“Princess Kara wants us to do a documentary about her and you. As induvial of course, focusing on mostly you though to be honest.” Sam says like it’s not a big deal.  
“Oh.” I say as I clasps my hands before me. “I’m sorry for the doubt but do you have the paper work my guards can see?” They both pull out paper work and my guards do a few calls and see that indeed, Kara did set this up. I can’t make a scene now, about how this is a big detail Kara forgot to tell me when she left.  
“What do I have to do?” I question my newly found acquaintances.  
“Nothing much. We will just document the amazing doctor and the amazing Princess. We will stay back when there is sensitive information of course. Or when you guys want alone time. But we want to get the raw people of Lena Luthor and Kara Zor-El. I’m not sure if I’m making sense.” Sam admits as she gets her papers back.  
“Perfectly. Well then, follow me back to the table. We will pull up two more chairs.” I smile as I lead her back. Even though I am slightly pissed, I understand why Kara is doing this. To highlight us with our careers not that we are dating each other.  
I introduce everyone to the new film crew and we finish our dinner. Sam or Winn don’t really interrupt our conversation. Or anything. They do like they said. They sit back and film everything and anything.  
I check the clock on the wall and see I only have a few minutes before I have to give my speech so I excuse myself and walk behind stage to get my mind in the right state.  
A few moments later, I get introduced and I hear the standing ovation before I see it. I walk out with confidence, just how Kara does. Fake it till you make it.  
“Hello everyone. I just want to start off to thank you all for coming. This, as some would say, has been my baby ever since I got here all those months ago.” I start off my speech then I go seamlessly through it, just as I rehearsed. “This new wing is not one for profit. This is a place for healing and I will make it my personal mission to make sure it stays that way. Thank you. I will now be taking your questions.” I grasps the sides of the podium, already dreading the questions that will be thrown at me. At the corner of my eye, I see Sam and Winn move to get the shot of me standing on the podium and everyone’s hands in the air.  
I take the questions and answer them to the best of my abilities. Everything is going great until the last question.  
“Dr. Luthor. Time and time again everyone has asked you where you Princess has been and no one is answering that question. I think we can only assume she ran away once again.” The reporter looks at me eagerly with their phone pointing towards me as their mic.  
“I’m sorry. But this is an opening of a state of the art hospital wing. I do not think anything else is important right now.” I say truthfully. I see half of the reports nod their head in agreement but the other half are still waiting on my answer.  
“Answer the question Luthor.” The report jabs my name like it’s a cure.  
“If I can interrupt.” Someone’s voice booms over the speakers and everyone (including me) is trying to find the source. That’s until I see all heads turn towards the side of the stage as I see someone walk up it. “Dr. Luthor is making history right now and I think that trumps anything else in peoples minds right now.” Kara smiles as there is applause that erupts in the pit of reports.  
I don’t have the luxury of showing my emotion so I stare straight ahead, making sure I don’t linger on my girlfriend who is now standing beside me on the stage. I feel her hand on my back for a moment but she steps back, leaving the stage for me. I bid everyone a goodnight and I walk backstage and Kara follows me.  
“Hi.” She says as I fling myself on her.  
“Hey.” I hug her as tight as I can and I can feel her hands shake on me. “How are you? Are you ok?” I take her hands in mine and I feel how much she is shaking and you can visibly see it too.  
“I’m good. We just landed.” Kara lets go of my hand as she slowly takes un buttons her jacket and I can still see her tactical gear. “I love you and I am so glad I can touch you. But can we please get to the palace so you can patch me up?” Kara’s eyes begged and of course I don’t question it.  
As we rush out the back entrance, I can see Kara is limping. What has she gotten herself into?  
We get in my car and we rush to the palace.  
Once we get there, I take her to my room which has all my medical supplies in it. I was planning something like this to happen so I bought supplies when Kara was away.  
I help her get on the little table that is my room.  
“What happened?” I asked as I try to locate the source of the pain.  
“I will explain later. But I have broken ribs and I think I got shot in the leg. I don’t remember that though because all I remember is Alex bandaging me up on the way here. So can you please check?”  
“Strip down.” I tell her, my limited medical training taking over. I may have been bored a few summers as a young adult and wanted to become a physician. Only had a few classes left but the whole ‘Need to run your families business’ ordeal got in the way.  
I grab my medical kit from under my bed and wash my hands in the bathroom. As I come back, Kara is just in her underwear and her bra. I check her out. Not like that. But for the injuries. I can see that she has extreme bruising on both sides of her abdomen and there is a white bandage on her left leg, in the middle of her thigh.  
“Did Alex just wrap it?” I question as I slowly unwrap it.  
“I think so. It was pretty intense so we didn’t have time to do much, even on the ride back.” Kara grabs on the side of the tables as I have to lift her leg to completely take the bandage off.  
I bend down to look into the wound.  
“It’s a through-n-through.” I say mostly to myself but I run under my bed again as I grab the moonshine that I borrowed from one of the guards. He said he noticed me said with Kara gone and he made this. Slightly illegal but will get you messed up.  
“That’s good. Right?” Kara asks as her eyes follow me where ever I go.  
“Yes, love. Alex did a good job but missed a few things. You are already healing so the debris is getting absorbed by your body and we can’t let that happen. Drink this.” I shove the bottle to her and she takes a sip and made a face. “More.” I command as I dig through my med pack to find what I need. Tweezers and the scalpel. Kara takes two big sips as closes the bottle but I grab it from her.  
“I trust you. But I don’t think you should be buzzed for this.” Kara jokes. I wish I can take her to a proper hospital, or even stay at the one we were just at, but that’s how questions happen. Like where were you. How did you get shot. How did you put yourself in s situation to get yourself shot. This is the best we can do. No question.  
“Not for me.” I say as I quickly pour the moonshine of into her open wound and a scream escapes Kara’s lips. I see one of my shirts by the table and shove it into her mouth to keep her quiet. I pour even more in the wound as I use my finger to make sure the liquid touches every part of the wound.  
I then take mt tweezers and find some parts of the bullet still in her leg. I hold the metal debris with my left hand as I use my scalpel to cut it out. It takes me ten minutes to do everything. I cancel out the yells and screams from the princess and do my job. I will not let my emotions get the best of me.   
“All done.” I tape the bandage and then take off my gloves. I put everything I have used into a garbage back and tie it off. “How do you feel?” I walk over to my girlfriend and really look at her for the first time in weeks. She has lost weight. Like a lot. With her purple stomach from the multiple broken ribs she most likely has, I can see her rips. Her eyes are also hollow.  
“I feel like I am so lucky you didn’t kill me.” She jokes as she takes another big gulp of the moonshine that now has her blood on it. I lean in slightly and give her a slow kiss. I can take the alcohol but I don’t care.  
“Do you feel like telling me what happened to you while we wait to see if the bandage holds up?” I take a seat at the table as Kara struggles to sit straight up like the princess she is.  
“Everything was going great, until.” She stops to think about what she is going to say next.  
“Until, what?” I get up and grab the comforter off my bed and drape it over her almost naked body.  
“Until, it wasn’t so great anymore.”


	16. I'm Just So Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara tells Lena what exactly happened those weeks she was gone. I might say, Kara is a bad ass.

I start with my story, focusing on the heart beat that my bullet wound is giving. Maybe it’s the alcohol, but I stare at the gauze, expecting to start pulsing with my heart beat but of course it doesn’t.  
“Everything was going perfect. We got to Colombia quickly and our contacts told us exactly where Alejandro was. And he was there. He set this whole thing in a studio on the Northern tip of the country. I go in, by myself and I do the deed. It only took me a few minutes to do it and find the hostages...” I don’t feel like I’m telling a story anymore, I can feel myself start drifting to those endless nights....  
**********************************************************************************  
“How I have waited for this moment for years!” Alejandro shouts to me as he comes out of the bathroom, seeing that I sitting on the only unused chair in his small place.  
“Here I am.” I stand up and show that I have nothing in my hands, but of course I’m carrying my weapon under my shirt by my back.  
“You took everything from me!” He spat out, walking towards me slowly, passing his tiny kitchen, grabbing the knife from the counter.  
“Your father was a bad man and you know that. You agreed with everything we did. So what changed Alejandro?” I start going in circles with him and he does the same thing. I glance at his hang, white knuckling, the big knife.  
“Money you dumb Brit! He was funding everything. When he died, no one respected me anymore here. I didn’t have the money to make them respect me! I was a low life!” His face turning red as a vein popped out from his forehead. “I was going to school to make this empire even bigger!” He took a step closer, so did I, making the distance between us shrink.  
“You are being irrational, Alejandro. Put the knife down, come back to England with me. You are wasting your talent here.” I put my hands out, trying to calm him down.  
“No! Fuck you! You took my whole life! You ruined me. Now I am going to do the same to you!” He lunged at me with the knife but I side step him so he falls to the ground. He is too emotional now to be good at any physical movements.  
“Your father was a mass murder. Killing anyone who stood in his way. I had to do what I knew was right.”  
“Oh because of what? Because you’re the damn princess? Why does your life matter than my fathers! You are going to kill people too. When you become Queen, sending your citizens to their death with pointless wars! You are going to kill more people than my father could ever do!” He lunged at me again but I just bitch slapped him and pushed him to the floor once again.  
“I do not value my life more than anyone else’s. Why do you think I’m here, Alejandro? Now put the weapon down before you hurt yourself.” I stand straight up, showing him I really don’t want to fight.  
He’s younger than me by only a few months but with the tears that are now down his face and his anger showing in everything he is doing, I feel sorry for him like how an older siblings does.  
“Get it over with then. All my forces all across south America are now coming for you and the policia are coming up the stairs now. What are you going to do, Kara Zor-Ellie?” He walks towards me slowly, tossing the knife back and forth between his hands.  
“Last warning.” I say with no emotion, but I know he has made up his mind. He charges me too quickly for me to pull my gun so I brace myself. He does a slashing motion with the knife but I use his own momentum to bring him down. His momentum leads me to have a hold of him as I bend his own hand so the knife goes in his chest, right in his heart. “Just relax.” I whisper to him as I slowly bring him down to the floor. With his hand still clenching the knife that caused his demise.  
“I. Hate. You.” He hissed out. His reddened teeth spit out blood with every time he tries to bleed.  
I hear the boots of the local police now, coming up the stairs. I glance at the now silent man in front of me and I walk to the opposite side of his studio. From our research, there is a door behind this bookcase that should lead to the hostages.  
I put my hand around the perimeter of the bookcase and I feel a breeze. I slowly open the bookcase, with my gun now in my hand.  
And that’s where I see them. All three. With only one gun shot wound when Alejandro shot them in the foot. I close the bookcase door.  
“Psst.” I whisper out as I creep closer, not wanting to spook them. Only two heads look up.  
“Supergirl?” One questioned, equally quiet. I smile at the call name they gave me years ago.  
“Do you guys need some help?” I question as I take the first two down gently but I stop at the closest friend I had when I was in the military.  
“Lane.” I poke her in the stomach and her head comes up right away from her unconscious state.  
“Supergirl? What the hell are you doing here?” She asks as I take her down last.  
“I heard you guys could use some help. I would really love to talk but I think we need to get out of here.” I said right as the door of the studio gets broken down and we all turn into the intense unit we were known for.  
“Can you guys fight?” I ask as I look around, as they stretch their arms around.  
“Please. This isn’t the first time we’ve been taken hostage.” Jay says as he smiles at his own joke.  
“Good. Now lets get the hell outta here.” I look at the only window in the makeshift room, and that’s where we escape from.  
“Please tell me you brought back up, somewhere.” Berry asks as we use the fire escape to climb to top of the building.  
“Yep.” I look around to take in my surrounding. It’s pitch black but our eyes adjust quick enough to see that the city is infested with police officers. “We need to make it to the LZ first. 2 clicks to the north. Come on.” The city is so packed with buildings that all we have to do is run on the rooftops to get where we needed to be.  
“General Cost.” We all say at once when we arrive to see Alex in the passenger seat of the helicopter and Cost waiting for us.  
“Let’s get out of here.” And that’s what we do. We pack into the helicopter. We stay in silence. They eat the protein bars and water we have on the heli and we arrive to the airport, but there is a problem.  
“How the fuck.” Alex growls as the command center of the airport ask for their landing codes. Colombia never does this. So something is wrong here.  
“Get ready for a fight.” I yell over the sound of the heli. Luckily, Alex planned ahead and packed all we needed to fight. Weapons, armor, and everything in between. Between the time of Alex and the command center are done talking and we lower ourselves to a remote part of the airport, we are all ready to go.  
We decide to go the safe route and hide in the helicopter, closing the doors, and wait for the dirty guards to come close enough.  
We wait until the very last second, jumping out to silently neutralize the 5 guards.  
We sneak towards where our plane was, and the only problem was....well there were so many guards around it. Checking the plane for anything suspicious. Alejandro was a smart but dumb man. From what I understand, when he told his dirty cops to look for me, he never showed them a picture. Just said a Brit with yellow hair. So as these guards check for a Brit with yellow hair, we could never get pass them easily.  
“We need to find another wait out of the country, and soon.” I say as we hide behind a parked truck.  
“Boat. Easiest way to stay under the radar.” Cost says as he pulls out the map from his pocket. “We are less than one click away from a busy dock. We can easily take a boat and take it to...Panama. Then figure out something there.” We nod in approval and that is what we do. We by a boat for a few hundred dollars and we head to Panama. That was the part of the hard part.  
Alejandro still had his reach in this country. Even though his money was basically zero, he still could pay a little to the police. I think they were just waiting until someone bugger came around to take their money but since the drug business in Colombia was dwindling, they took whatever they did. With Alejandro dead, they will have no one to answer to.  
Once again, the airports were out of the question so we had to hitch hike across the country to get to the west side of the country. So we can get to Jamaica and maybe have an easier time there.  
“No. 10000.” The man argued back to Berry who asked to buy his boat in Spanish but clearly he didn’t want to. And Lane was having enough of the back and forth with this man. So she does what she does. Walks up to the guys and knocks him out with one punch. We stick the desired amount in his pocket before taking off to the Bahamas.  
There was not that much talking between us 6 because we were so focused on getting home. Most mission’s aren’t like this. We were used to get in and get out with no witnesses. This is completely different. This is getting in but struggling to figure on how to get out. So we needed all of our concentration to make sure we don’t mess up.  
We get to Jamaica and luckily, we find a cheap flight to Portugal. But we had to fly with a bunch of livestock and there was no installation from the sound so we all lost hearing for a few hours after that and had to rely on reading lips.  
Portugal is where we ran into trouble.  
“We need another boat to get to the northern part to get to the private airport. Boat is just quicker, Kara.” Alex says to me as I just nod. It has been weeks doing this stupid mission. Don’t get me wrong, I would do it again in a heartbeat, but our money is running low and we are all sleep deprived.  
“Can we just steal one for now? We don’t have the money to buy a boat trip then a flight back to Scotland.” Lane interjects and I sight in relief someone is thinking of the same thing I am.  
Luckily, Alex could jump start boats because we take one just a mile away from the shore and ride it to the northern tip.  
“Do you guys see that big boat?” Jay asks as we’re only miles from our destination. And we turn and squint in the sunlight. It is a big boat. Like a big yacht is coming towards us but not stopping.  
“Just slow down, act normal. I will do the talking.” General Cost commands and we all listen. We all sit down on the boat, pretending we are just having a good time. It isn’t until the Yacht gets a few hundred yards away that we see that the outside of the boat has graffiti on it and people all over it, carrying guns.  
“You have to be kidding me.” I sigh frustrated. “Dump all your weapons and gear off into the ocean, before they see.” I say and we quickly do. Since it was hot on the sea, all of our armor was off anyways and we just slid every thing into the deep blue. I know we could have fought our way, but we were over gunned and they hand tens of men and it was just a stupid move to make.  
“Are you lost?” A man yelled to us as his friends disappear.  
“Not yet!” Cost jokes. “Just doing a family boating trip. Beautiful day!” He destroys his posture to make him look as threatening as the neighborhood dad.  
“Why don’t you all come on board.” He asks as a ladder is dropped down from his boat.  
“Thank you for your invitation...” Cost didn’t even finish because the mans friends come back, pointing their weapon towards us. “But if you insist.” And we listen. We climb up the ladder slowly, all trying to come up with a game plan. I know little kids always wanted to be pirates but this was terrible. When we get aboard, the old captain and whoever he was sailing for laid dead, in a middle of the front deck. Bullet holes all over their body and their bodies tied up like pigs.  
“The captain wants to see you.” The man says as him as his friends push us with their assault riffles towards the command center of the boat. Was not part of the sea part of our military so I have no idea the correct terms for the parts of the boat. I believe something is called the stern, and there’s a poop deck?  
“You’re boat look pretty.” The captain says with broken English with a clear Portuguese accent.  
“Thank you.” Jay says as ‘Whitely’ as he can. If we pretend we only speak English, we have the upper advantage because if he commands us to do something in his native tongue, we have an excuse to why we didn’t do it.  
“I want it.” He growls. I look around for the first time since arrive to the captains palace. Most of his guards were bellow us, doing god knows what. But it’s just us 6, the captain, and 7 other pirates who now close and lock the only door to get into the room we are in. I glance to Alex who just nods at me.  
“We’ll sell it to you.” Alex says sweetly.  
“15000 American dollars, and that’s a steal!” I say with my American accent. I see my until look at me and then look straight ahead, figuring out what Alex and I are getting at.  
“You are in no position to ask for money. We will take it.” The first pirate says as he gets closer to me and I take a step forward. You can tell these guards are not trained too well because all of their guns are handing down to their sides lazily, or over their shoulders.  
“It’s only the right thing to do, Bud.” I say sweetly and he takes an angry step towards me and that’s where I see my opportunity. I grab his hand and pulls him towards me and sticks his head under my arm and snaps his neck with ease. The other guards don’t have time to fight back because the rest of my until takes them all down with their hands but there was one gun shot that rings through the locked compartment and we all freeze as we see Cost drop the man he just killed and picked up his weapon. The shot is what creates hell.  
We hear yelling from the ground bellow and gun shots ring out.  
“Shit. We need to get out of here!” Lane yells over the gun fire as we scramble to look for things we can use from the bodies around us, and I find the solution.  
“I’ll distract them. You 5, get down to the boat and meet me over there.” I point to the side that’s closes to land.  
“Kara.” Alex stops but I stop her.  
“As your Princess, just fucking listen to me.” I tell everyone and they have no argument with that. I legally have no power over them but sometimes you gotta use that angle to make sure things get done.  
I grab two assault riffles and nod at them as they run out of the now unlocked down to the boat.  
“I’m the captain now!” I yell as I stand on top of the boat controls and start unloading my assault riffles at the crew bellow. I hear the small boat start up and I know that- “Shit!” I yell out as I fall back on my back as I feel something creeping down my leg. I look and I see blood coming from my left thigh. I stand back up and shoot randomly as I bend down to pick up the two objects the captain had. With one last few shots of the riffle I throw one object down. I unpin the next one and drop it down to my side as I slowly go to the now broke windows but someone stops me. A man is coming up the stairs quickly with a hand gun and I grab the hand gun of the captain and shoot him in his arm. I don’t have time for this. I stand on top of the railing, bullets flying past me.  
I remember telling myself to jump but it was too late. The grenade has somehow rolled closer to me, with how the waves were making to boat, and it goes off. Feet away from me. It flings me awkwardly off the boat and I belly flop 60 feet down. And I black out.  
Well that’s what Alex tells me anyways. Because I wake up, in a freaking plane.  
“Alex?” I crook out, looking around me. I see Cost sitting with his hands behind his head trying to sleep, and Lane, Jay, and Barry all playing cards.  
“Hey. Put your head down. You fell off the yacht and you blacked out when you hit the water. You’re lucky you’re alive Danvers.” Alex is frowning at me but puts a hand on my cheek.  
“Are you ok? Is everyone ok?” I try to get up again but Alex keeps me from getting up.  
“We are all ok. Thanks to you. But your head has sever trauma and you got shot in your left thigh. I haven’t had time to clean it yet because we just got on the plane. But that is what I’m going to do now.” I nod at Alex. My head as too fuzzy to really understand what she was saying but I trust Alex with my life.  
But man, getting my wound cleaned hurt so much. Two other people had to hold me down. I must be getting soft because we use to do this ourselves back in the day.  
The flight was short and when we got out, Alex had to help me to my car. We drove in silence. Partially because Alex was trying to drive to London by memory, and I was trying not fall asleep. I remember that all I wanted to talk to Lena.  
We snuck into England and that’s where I changed my pants to hide the bullet hole and blood and put on a random jacket Alex had in her back seat.  
As we got closer to the palace, we pass the hospital and that’s when I realize Lena is there.  
“We have to stop.” I say with much authority I can muster but I’m just so tired.  
“Kara. No.” Alex says quickly.  
“This is not for Kara. This is for Princess Kara who has been MIA for days, maybe even weeks. I really don’t know what day it is. But people will notice if I don’t show up for something like this for my girlfriend, if they already haven’t noticed that I was missing. So please.” I sigh out.  
“Fine. But only for five minutes.”  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************  
“And you know the rest.” I say as I feel my eye lids getting extremely heavy.  
“Come on. I have questions but that can wait until tomorrow. You need sleep, Love.” Lena gives me a smile and it makes the pain in my ribs go away.  
“Ok.” Is all I can say because she helps me to our bed. I’m too tired to say anything more and I don’t think there needs to be any conversation right now.  
“I love you.” I whisper as I feel Lena lay down with me but my eyes are already closed. I feel a kiss hit my neck, Lena saying something back but I couldn’t hear it. I am just so tired that I just fall asleep.


	17. Get Your Ass Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara falls into a slum as she looks at what the past mission did to her mentally and physically. Of course Lena comes to the rescue to get her back into the game.

When I woke up, my body was so stiff that I felt like I was paralyzed. I slowly took off my sheets from my legs and I tried to wiggle my toes and eventually they did.  
“Shit.” I sighed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I feel the empty side of our bed and it was cold. I feel around for my phone and I find it under my pillow. That’s when 11pm is blasted into my face. I don’t know how many hours I have slept. I could still be the same night or days after and I have no idea what day it is so there’s really no way to check. So I do what I’ve wanted to do for days. Shower.  
But it hurts too much to even get up. So I call the person I knew I needed.  
“Hello?” The other line answers, clearly distracted.  
“Hey.” I sigh. Talking hurts my ribs so I make it short. “I need help to shower.” I admit.  
“I’m leaving the lab now babe. I will be there in a few minutes. Don’t try to move. You broke all but two ribs. Love you!” Lena hangs up and I drop my phone down next to me and I just stare at the ceiling.  
The next thing I know, Lena is waking me up with a kiss. “Hey sleepy head.” She says softly and walks to the table she worked on me at to drop off her purse and she walks back to me. She’s wearing a simple white blouse and black pants but she looks beautiful.  
“I can’t really move.” I say, suddenly feeling shy. I have always prided myself on being to do everything for myself, now I need to rely on someone to go to the shower.  
“Hey. What are you thinking about?” Lena asks and sits on the bed next to me, holding my hand.  
“How long have I been sleeping?” I ask.  
“Around 27 hours. You woke up a few times but went right back to sleep. That is normal though and your mind and body needed it.” She caresses my chin.  
“Only my body. My mind is fine.” I say sternly, feeling helpless once again. Princesses cannot afford not to be head strong.  
“Let me reword that, Kara. You are very head strong, but that has it’s down sides too. You try to be everyone’s rock that you worry 10x more than everyone else. You think so much more about simple things because you HAVE to. It is exhausting and that is all you have been doing for months. It’s just purely exhausting when you have to think about everyone else.” She says softly.  
“But that is my job.” I counter, laying on my back just turning my head towards her.  
“Yes. And it’s ok to just sleep for a long time to give yourself a mental break, Kara Zor-El. This is a good thing, it will make you stronger for the next thing that comes around. I really hope that the next challenge that comes up is parliament not something that gets you shot.” She laughs, trying to make me feel better but I don’t laugh with her. I don’t even smile. My brain is just too tired to do anything, even showing emotion right now sounds too exhausting.  
“Can you help me to the shower? I haven’t showered in days and I know I probably smell so bad and look bad too.” I sigh and Lena doesn’t say anything back. With a little help from me and mostly Lena, we get to the sitting position but I need to take a breather before swinging my legs over. All of that probably taking five minutes.  
“All right. Now it’s the easy part.” Lena smiles at me but all I do is nod. On the count of three, I stand up and lean on Lena as I hobble and she drags me to the shower. “Let’s get you out of these clothes she gestures and I nod once again but that was a lot harder than I thought. Taking my shirt off was like peeling a layer of my skin because how much it stuck. And the pant’s were even worse because I couldn’t even do that myself. I had to stand there like a kid, while my girlfriend had to take my pants off.  
“I’ll be right back.” Lena runs out of the bathroom and comes back with plastic wrap and wraps my bandage on my thigh. The gauze looks new so I wonder when she changed it.  
Luckily the shower is a walk in one so there was nothing to swing my leg over. I had to stand almost still as Lena did everything for me. Washed my hair. Washed my body. As I held onto her shoulders for most of the part, I didn’t look anywhere but the bottom of the shower. The water was brown as the dirt fell off my body from those days on the run. Then little red snuck in there as she washed off the dried blood off my legs.  
I didn’t move when she was done and neither did she. The warm water hit our naked bodies as we stood there, not looking at each other and not touching. That’s until I hear Lean walk towards me and puts her forehead against mine, grabbing my face with both of her hands. We stay in silence. We stay connected as I closed my eyes, just feeling the hot water roll off my body.  
We stay until the water turns cold.  
Lena gets dressed first then comes back with easy clothes that could be peeled on and off. A flannel and sweat pants. She helps me back to our bed but before I get there, I look at myself in the bathroom mirror.  
I see how my eyes look hollow and lifeless. My body looking thin under the baggy clothes and I hate what I see. My eyes use to hold hope in them and my body use to be able to hold the weight of England but I can’t even hold the weight of being Kara Zor-El right now.  
It takes some time to get back in bed but Lena makes it happen.  
“You’re still you.” She mutters to no one in particular as she lays on her side of the bed and opens up a medical book  
“Why would you say that?” I question a little bit too harshly. Once again only turning my head towards her. “I can’t even take care of myself right now. This.” I gesture to my half broken body. “Is not the woman you fell in love with and this is not England needs!” I yell as I feel my lip shake but I stop it.  
“Are you done?” Lena asks, not taking her eyes off her book. I huff.  
“Well if you aren’t listening-“  
“Kara. Shut up!” Lena slams her book shut and it makes me jump ever so softly.  
“Excuse me?” I don’t know why I’m being a dick right now but maybe I need to be in a fight. A fight to make me feel more alive than I am right now. To make me feel anything than hatred for myself.

“Kara. I do not want to get in an argument right now because I know you are hurting in more than one way. I know this is your first day of recovery. So I do not want to yell at you. But seriously. Dude. Shut up. You are just saying those things because you don’t know what to feel.” Did she just call me dude? “If you want to talk about your true emotions then I am all ears and I want to help. But if you are talking nonsense like you just were, I will not have it. I am not your human punching bag. I love you, Kara. Every part of you. But as a smart person said ‘Don’t take mistake my kindness as weakness’. So don’t mistake yourself healing as yourself as giving up. Understood?” She ask, slightly turning her head, not looking exactly at me.  
I have never heard Lena yell and I think I hit a nerve. And I hate that.  
“Understood.” Is all I say and she turns off the light, clearly not in the mood to read anymore.  
“Good. Go to sleep even more and I love you.” She speaks into the darkness and that is exactly what I do.  
I don’t know how, but I fall asleep again. I guess 27 hours didn’t do it.  
I wake up to Lena getting dressed for her day at the office. The rage I felt is now gone as I just silently watch her. She’s putting her hair up in a tight bun and I feel the love for her warm my useless body up.  
“I’m sorry.” I say quietly, and I’m surprised that she even heard it but she turns arounds quickly.  
“Hey. I’m happy you’re up.” She walks over and kneels by my head of the bed. “How do you feel?” She asks as she completely ignores my apology.  
“Which way?”  
“Both. I care about both.” She moves a strand of hair out of my face.  
“I’m just so tired.” I admit and before I know it, sobs are coming out of me and I grabs Lena’s pillow and cover my face.  
I feel the bed dip next to me and Lena just my arms that are over the pillow.  
“I am just so tired. My body hurts so much. Even talking hurts. How am I going to help run a country when I can’t even talk!” I yell into the pillow. I’m not sure if Lena even understands me but I keep going. “And. Just. My head hurts. Like. It feels like I’m giving up and that scares the shit out of me Lena. I haven’t even starred and I’m afraid I’m just done.” I fling the pillow away from my face. “What if everything I have done to prepare for being Queen just burned me out?” I finally turned my head to see Lena leaning on her side, just listening.  
“Do you know what I think?” She asks as she intertwines our fingers. “I think this mission took you on a journey you have never experienced and no one should have to go through. You have been so busy lately that you haven’t had time just for you and this last...challenge...just pushed you even more. Number one, I know you are sorry about how you acted last night. Two, your body will heal, just give it time. I bet you will feel even better today than you did last night. And I may have stolen some pain medication from the lab for you, totally legal because I’m a Doctor if you didn’t know.” She jokes and I smile for the first time in a while. “Three. What you are feeling about yourself is normal, my love. You are scarred for the first time in your life about your future and that is normal. But you need to trust yourself. You know everything you did to get yourself here, even all the bad things, made you stronger and when you rule, everyone will see that.” She says honestly.  
“Do you really mean that?” I ask, wiping the tears off my face.  
“Do you trust me?” She questions me.  
“Of course.” I reply quickly.  
“Then trust me when I say this: You are going to be ok. Time heals all.” She leans over and kisses me softly.  
We stay in bed all day. By the way Lena is dressed, I know she had something planned but of course she doesn’t go or bring it up.  
“Have you talked to Alex?” I ask the love of my life.  
“Yes. She actually came by yesterday but you were sleeping. She is giving you space but she said right when you’re ready for human interaction, give her a call and she will be here.”  
This is what we do for the next week. Staying in our room. Of course, Lena has to go to the lab and I do what I can from bed. My parents have visited me and they somewhat yelled at me but then hugged me because I got home in a little more than one piece.  
“OK. Get up.” Lena slaps my face to wake me up and it scares me.  
“What are you doing?” I ask as I grab her hands to stop her from keep slapping me.  
“You have been in this room for days and then you were MIA for weeks before that. The world needs to see that you are still alive.” She takes the sheets off of me and points to the outfit she has for me, laid on a chair.  
“Lena. I’m not ready.” I don’t know if that’s true but I’m too afraid to test that.  
“You. Are.” She plants a hard kiss on my lips but keeps talking. “Kara House of El. You are the fucking Princess. Now get your ass up and take life by the balls and show who’s boss!” She waves her arms around to try to pump me up even more.  
“If you say so.” I say, trying to hide my smile. I sit up slowly and then stand up slowly. My body feels so much better but there are still pains. Mostly my leg but my ribs feel like I just did an extreme ab work out.  
“Get dressed. We have our Friday lunch.” She huffs as she goes to the bathroom to finish getting ready. I do as I am told because I have learned that when Lena is like this, she is one: Always right. Two: She is persistent.  
I slowly take off the clothes that don’t fit me well and put on a black button up with black pants and blue shoes. I don’t have time to check myself in the mirror because Lena struts out of the bathroom.  
“There is my Kara.” She beams at me and wraps her arms around my neck. “Are you ready, Princess?” She questions me.  
“Now or never, Dr. Luthor.” I kiss her and she lets go of me. “After you.” I wave towards the door and she walks past me. I limp with her, favoring my right leg.  
We walk hand in hand down the halls of the palace. I can see that all the guards are shocked that I am out and about but they don’t say anything.  
“Princess. Good to see you.” Steven says and opens the door for Lena and I.  
“And I you, Steven.” I pat his arm before getting into the car.  
“How’s your leg?” Lena grabs my hand. From all the American movies I have seen, I now the perfect motto for this.  
“Fake it til you make it.” I quote.  
“Ah! Princess. Good to see you. Hopefully your trip to Turkey with your sister was all well?” The head of my business division says as we walk in to our favorite Italian restaurant.  
“It went very well.” I say back. We get into the business part of this lunch right away because this is the first meeting I have been to in almost a month. Lena has been spearheading the conversations which I appreciate but I want to know what’s going on.  
The meeting goes smooth and when Lena and I walk out of the meeting, there was a surprise waiting for me.  
“Your Majesty.” Two people bow slightly, one woman and a man with a camera.  
“Oh. Hello.” I nod, trying to rack my brain to remember who they are. The man turns his camera to a different angle and I see their station logo on it. “ Ms. Aries. Mr. Schott. I am sorry I have been MIA lately but sometime some things cannot be avoided.” I apologize and they smile politely to me.  
“It is no problem. We got great footage of Dr. Luthor, which I know is what you wanted, but now we just need you.” Sam says with a friendly smile.  
“Well that is perfect then. Why don’t you two come by the palace for a few hours then?” I grab Lena’s hand to help me from stop swaying because my leg feels like it’s on fire because of how much walking I am doing.  
“Sounds good. We will meet you there.” Sam agrees and they walk towards a car as we get into ours.  
“I’m shocked you want them at the palace now because of how you’re feeling.” Lena says as we take off towards our home.  
“I’m feeling ok for the first time in awhile and I want people to see that.”


	18. Is This an Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little bit! It's been crazy with the holidays and so many things to go to. Hopefully it's still good for being so short! Happy New Years

“So, what do you want to do?” I ask Sam and Winn as we meet each other in the hall right by the front entrance.  
“You do whatever you usually do. We just stay back and film it. If we have questions, we will ask you. So what do you usually do when you have an afternoon free?” Sam asks as I see Winn start filming.  
“I would usually go to the gym but I’m currently nursing an injury-“  
“Then I guess you would turn down my invitation to box a few rounds?” I hear a man say behind me. I don’t have to turn around to know who it is.  
“Mr. Olsen. What do I owe this pleasure?” I ask with a tight smile as I slowly turn around to meet that cocky smile. I can’t turn too quick with my ribs and at the same time I’m not too eager to talk to this boy again.  
“Had to talk to parliament but I am all done now. I know how well you can box so I bet a minor injury can’t hold you back.” He slaps my shoulder then does a smile, looking directly into the camera.  
“Well, unfortunately this one puts me out of the game for another few weeks, but if you are in town then, then I will be happy to.” I say politely and try to walk away but I don’t think he gets the hint.  
“Are you afraid?” He teases, trying to get a reaction out of me but I don’t respond. I keep walking towards my office and I hear three pairs of feet follow me so I stop to see why there is more than two. “One round. That is all I am asking for.” James says as he steps in front of me.  
“If you do not take my rejection this time, Mr. Olsen, then I will have you escorted out of my palace. So step aside.” I say, looking him dead in the eye and his eyes never leave mine. As we stare down each other for 20 seconds, I’ve had enough of his games so I take a step forward and he gets out of my way.  
“Do you usually have that problem?” Sam questions as I close the door to my office.  
“It depends. Most of the time, it is with older men who don’t trust the way I want to help my country. But now, there is a push to prove that I am physically capable to be...a good significate other. So dealing with that is new to me and I’m still trying to figure out how to do that.” I say honestly as I plop down on my desk chair.  
“Now you said you had an injury. How did you hurt yourself?” Sam asks as the camera swings to me. I think before I talk.  
“My sister and I, we have a different way of going on vacation. To clear our minds, we do sometimes dangerous things. Nothing that is new to us of course so there is some element in control but that is what we are trying to get away from. Sometimes it’s a good thing not to be in control of things and go with the flow. But sometimes that flow goes a different direction than anyone has thought and that has lead to my injuries.” Everything I have said was the truth so I don’t feel guilty.  
Sam, Winn, and I talk for hours. Sometimes about nothing. Sometimes about some serious issues but nothing I couldn’t handle, up until now.  
“How do you think you will change when you become Queen or do you think you will stay the same?”  
“That is a very good question Ms. Aries. I think you are the best reporter/ interviewer I have ever met. Let me think about the answer for a moment.”  
“Of course, and thank you.”  
“I think I will change. Because now there is no one else to do it. I run towards the danger, and sometimes that is a huge flaw to have for the only heir to the throne. But that is how I was raised and I feel like those who run towards the danger first, saves lives or changes lives. I still run towards the danger and risk my life. Of course I don’t let the public know when I happens because I don’t want them to think I am doing it for the glory. I don’t want the glory of an action because I know I do it because it is just the right thing to do.  
A few days ago, when I ran towards the danger, someone said that I valued my life more than everyone else’s and that is the opposite. My whole life is to serve the people. I am the voice of the British people. So everything I do is for them and that means I would give my life for even one of my people. Even the lowest life there possibly could be, I would still give my life for them. I have no doubt about that. But when I become Queen, I can’t do that. I wish I could but I know I can’t. I would be ruler of a country. A beautiful country. I could not leave them because I know I am a fighter for them. So I know I need to learn that balance and I know I need support to figure out what type of ruler I want to be. It will come with time.”   
“Well. The whole world is looking forward to see how you can help.” Winn says behind the camera and I feel my heart warm up.  
“Thank you, Mr. Schott.”

“How’s the documentary life going?” Alex asks as she drops a pink small box at the breakfast table.  
“What is that dear?” My mother asks as she peaks into the box. “OH! I love these American things!” My mom grabs a doughnut and splits it in half with my father.  
“You’re the best.” I shove a third of a crawler into my mouth.  
“And you can’t eat as much as you can anymore until you completely heal.” Alex jokes and I laugh too.  
“So where is Lena this morning?” My father asks as he finishes his doughnut.  
“Breakfast with his lab. Almost done with a break through or something. I can’t keep up with her when she talks science.” I admit and wave around my doughnut.  
“Ok. Good. There is something the four of need to talk about.” My father stands up and excuses the guards. Once they leave, he starts talking.  
“You have changed, Kara.” My mother says as she stands next to him.  
“Is this an intervention?” I joke but their dead faces make me wipe the smile off my face. Alex takes a seat next to mine and I hold her hand under the table.  
“Kara. This change is a good one.” My mother replies.  
“You have gained the trust of everyone. You put your life on the line to help those you haven’t seen in years. That is the true attribute of a royal.” My father fixes his shirt.  
“In two months, your father and I will be stepping down. And then, you will be crowned as the Queen of England.”


	19. James Olsen Gets Beat Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finally kicks James' butt but is still an amazing princess while doing it. What do you guys think? What will happen the day of Kara's coronation?

"What?” I ask, dropping Alex’s hand and stand up too quickly that my chair falls back. I quickly pick up the chair and I look at three people in front of me.  
“Wow.” Alex says in disbelief then she gives me a hug. I don’t even wrap my arms around her.  
“But you guys have so much more to do.” I breathe out.  
“Yes. We can still do that when we are no longer Queen and King. With you, you can do so much more being Queen.” My father states and puts his hand on my shoulder. “Hopefully, in two months, you will be mostly healed.”

T-Minus 60 Days:

“Hello?” The woman on the other line answers the phone.  
“Hey, Eliza.” I can’t contain my smile as I great my second mom.  
“Oh, darling! How are you? How is Alex?” Eliza asks and I walk around, pacing really, my study.  
“We’re good. Alex is kicking everyone’s butts over here. How’s your day going so far?”  
“Good. Just getting off work. I’m walking to my car now.” I nod along even though she can’t see me.  
“Well. I have to tell you something.” I feel my lip start shaking and I have the sudden urge to cry.  
“Oh God is Lena pregnant?” She panics and I stop pacing.  
“What? No. What did they teach you in med school?” I joke and I wait until the laughter dies down. “At breakfast, my parents told Alex and I they told me they are abdicating...so I can take the throne.” My voice shakes as I end my sentence and I have to hold the phone away from my face as I cry into my empty hand. I bring the phone back to my ear and listen to what Eliza has to say.  
“Kara. Why are you crying? Do you not want this?” I sigh and just plop down on the floor next to my desk. I use the side of my desk as a back rest.  
“No, I do. I really do because I do think I can make a difference.”  
“But?”  
“But what if everything I put myself through wont help me? I went through so much, Eliza. It was so...” I let a sob out as I think of all the things I had to fight through to get where I am today. “It was so hard at times. And the only thing that kept me going is for this moment. And now it’s here. What if I’m not a good Queen? My whole life has lead to this point so now what? I feel like my life is meaningless now.” I sigh as I wipe my tears on my sleeve and drop my head against the desk.  
“I do have those answers for you Kara. You will be a good queen because you are worrying about it now. You will strive to be the best you can be and that is all the country will ask for. And your life is now not meaningless. Now, you just have a new goal in life and you are already striving for it. Before, it was: How to be a good Queen. Now it will be: Be the best Queen you can be. There is no problem with that at all, dear.” Eliza calms me down and I stop crying while she talks. “And you are not alone in this. You have an amazing support system that you can lean on.”  
“You’re right.” I sigh once again, bringing my knees up to my chest and plopping my head on them. “I think I’m just scared.” I admit.  
“Being scared is perfectly fine. Being scared means you know you have something to lose. But don’t let that fear consume you because you will be paralyzed by it. Just always have some fear in the back of your mind to keep you one your toes.”  
“I guess.” I mumble into my knees.  
“Kara Zor-El. What did I tell you about mumbling?” Eliza says sternly.  
“Sorry. I said I guess. But. You will be here when it happens. Right?”  
“Is that even a question. Just tell me when and where and I will be there.” I hear the door open and I know who it is.  
“Good. Because I don’t think I could do this without you. I have to go, but I will call again soon. I love you.”  
“I love you too, Little One.” The line ends and I finally look at who walked in.  
“Why are you crying?” Lena asks quietly as she sits next to me, leaning against my desk as I am.  
“I think I may have had a little panic attack but I’m ok now.” I grab her hand and put in my lap. “I have something to tell you.”  
“What is it?” Lena’s eyes are filled with worry.  
“They’re abdicating. In two months.” Lena’s eyes widen and all she does is grabs my face and gives me a hard kiss.  
“You will be an amazing Queen, my love. This country will be so happy.” She says and kisses me a little bit deeper this time.  
“Thank you.” I smile as I see how excited Lena is for me.

T-Minus 50 Days

“I have to do what?” Lena stammers in our Friday lunch with the counsel.  
“You need to become a British citizen to be able to counsel a Queen.” The head of my political division says again.  
“Good call.” I write that down and we go on with the meeting.

T-Minus 40 Days

“You think you’re ready?” Alex asks as I walk into the gym while Alex is in tow.  
“I’m getting stir crazy here, Alex. We can start off slow. See what I can do.” And that is what we do. I have been working my arms but barley and I haven’t done with my lower body for obvious reasons. But now I’m doing more weight than I have done in weeks for my arms. And now comes the legs.  
We start off with simple squats with just the bar.  
“I can do weights. The leg feels really good and the ribs just feel a little sore.” I tell Alex as put on 10lbs on each side.  
The workout was short but since I haven’t done physical active for weeks, I was sweating like a pig.  
“How do you feel?” Alex questions as we prepare to leave.  
“Good. I think this is what I needed. And Lena and I haven’t gone...far.... intimately ever since I got back because she’s afraid it will hurt me. But now I can say I went to the gym and did a full body work out. So tonight will be nice.”   
“Gross. I don’t want to know about your sex life, or the lack of it!” Alex punches my arm but stops laughing right away when we walk past Lena.  
“What’s so funny, Danvers’?” Lena questions the both of us. I feel giddy as Alex tries to hold in her laugh.  
“Nothing Luthor.” Alex stabs back playfully and drags me away towards the kitchen to eat.

T-Minus 40 Days

“I hate going to these things.” I mumble to Alex as we get off the jet in Washington D.C  
“Why? It’s just to talk for literally 15 minutes then we’re done.”  
“Because of freaking James Olsen that’s why. He keeps wanting to box me for some reason and I know he has a thing for Lena and he does not want that to be a secret. Why is he even a diplomat? He’s so...ugh. Never mind. I’m just going to upset me even more.” We get into the car as we head to the charity event the first lady is holding. Of course, the word of being crowned in a month and a half is out and about so now everyone to have the future Queen at their event. It’s like they think it’s a social status boost? Not sure.  
“You should just box him. Even in your bad shape-“  
“Hey!” I lightly punch my sisters arm  
“Fine. Even in your not best peak shape now, you can still beat him. This event is a boxing charity event. Just put yourself in for one match and he will sign up. And that will make a lot of money for this charity. And! It will look pretty kick ass in your documentary. A constant reminder that you kicked his ass.” Alex suggests.  
“Alright. Sign me up!”

They did put me in. And within the same minute that it was announced, James signed up to fight me. If it wasn’t for my training, it would have been an unfair fight because he has easily 50lbs on me but that’s no problem.  
“I can’t believe you’re doing this! This is so bad ass!” Winn says excitedly as he films everything in my dressing room. Luckily, the boxing shorts I have on covers the scar from my latest bullet wound but if I get too active, then surely the motion would show it. But most likely people will be too engaged in the fight itself to notice.  
“Winn. Are you excited because this is the biggest fight this weekend or because I can fight James?” Alex laughs as she finishes up wrapping my fists.  
“Both.” Sam and Winn says at the same time and I get it. It feels like James is always at the palace and Winn and Sam are there because of the film. A few run ins with the American diplomat has made them dislike him very much. And I can’t blame them.  
As I walk out, there are a bunch of different people in the crowd but I don’t listen to the chants or anything because I’m focused on James who’s pacing the ring like he’s already won. As I step in the ring and Alex gives me a pep talk, I don’t really listen to her as I take in my surroundings. And that is when I hear the chant.  
“Supergirl! Supergirl!” I smile to myself. Somehow my name from the military got out.  
“Are you ready, Supergirl?” Alex teases and I nod and the fight is on.  
“Come on little girl!” James yells and does a stupid little dance as he comes towards me. Right when he gets close enough, I punch him in the face and I hear the crowd goes crazy.   
“She’s come to play!” He yells to the crowd. What a douche.  
He comes at me with a left hook and I doge it easily and I punch him again and he falls down but gets up.  
“Kick his ass!” I hear Winn’s familiar voice is catch easily in the crowd and I laugh as I dodge another punch but I get punched in the ribs from a right hook I didn’t see.  
“Time to get serious.” I tell myself and turn on a switch internally. The first half of the fight, I stayed back and played defense but when the second half comes around, I turn towards the offense. I start walking towards James, with my hands up and I can tell his cocky demeanor has disappeared and he started to look serious.  
He throws one punch and I return 10 solid punches in a row and the 10th punch is an uppercut and he flings a few feet from the power of the punch and lands on his back. He doesn’t move so I win from a KO.  
“Take the gloves off.” I tell Alex and when the gloves are off, I go to where the medics are treating James. “Good fight, Olsen.” I hold my hand out as I help him up. “We raised a lot of money for ‘Make-a-Wish’.” I shake his hand and give his shoulder a little pat as I jog off the ring and go back to the dressing room to take a shower and leave the states.

T-Minus 30 Days

“With all due respect mother, I don’t care if the Duke sits next to Diana. People should be up and having a decent time hopefully. I trust you.” I kiss the top of her head and walk out of her office.  
I reach into my pocket and figure out what I want to do. Lena is off doing research in Peru for a few days and Alex is busy with a new girl she found while training a few months ago.  
“Hello, Your Majesty.” The man who I called answered.  
“Hello, Steven. I was just thinking, I haven’t seen your family in awhile. Is it ok if we take them out to a nice dinner and your wife’s favorite restaurant?” I ask my friend and driver.  
“I think she would enjoy that, Kara. And so would I.”

T-Minus 20 Days

“That was fantastic.” I rub my belly as I finish eating another plate of food that MIGHT be served at the crowning.  
“You’ve said that to everything.” Lena tells me to my right and to my left, Alex just nods in agreement.  
“Just pick three and lets go get drunk or something.” Alex says under her breathe and Lena laughs at her.  
“You two pick. I liked everything.” I admit as I wipe my mouth with the napkin and then put it back in my lap.  
“It’s because you eat legit everything!” Lena teases and if she wants to tease, I can play along too.  
“I didn’t hear you complain about what I wanted to eat last night Doctor.”   
Alex spits out her water on my mother who is shocked across the table.  
“Alexandra!” She yells at Alex just like a mother.  
“Sorry.”

T-Minus 10 Days

“Why can’t I go with?” I question my sister as she’s looking around her room for her keys.  
“Because...I’m meeting someone.” She almost whispers and I stop following her like a puppy.  
“Is it Maggie?” I tease.  
“If you really want to know, yes it is. I’m thinking about asking her to be my date for next week.” I can see the blush on Alex’s face so I do what most sisters do.  
“That mean’s you would have to introduce her to your mother. Alex, isn’t too soon for her to meet the parents?” I joke.  
“Kara. I really like her. I don’t know. She likes me for me. Not your big sister, I don’t think she even knows honestly so I’m nervous about inviting her to the crowning of the new Queen.”   
“Nonsense. Everything will turn out perfectly because you are a catch.”

T-Minus 1 Day

“You need to just listen and remember.” My father says quickly, fixing my shirt for me.  
“Father. I can handle parliament.” I watch my father twitch nervously. Parliament is always portrayed as a good place, but it never is with the royals. They have never gotten along for some reason.  
We get escorted to the front of parliament and we sit in our thrones that was moved here from our palace. It’s hard to see everyone because they have lights on us. I feel like we are in the old time interrogations where they point the light at you and yell.   
Parliament does their usual business. Talk about politics. Talk about things that don’t matter. They give everyone a 10 minutes break and we come back and my father and I go to the podiums to answer any questions parliament might have before my parents abdicate and I get the crown.  
“We are currently recording this for future preferences and for clarification.” Someone says in parliament and both my father and I just nod.  
This interview/interrogation takes a lot longer than I thought it would take. I guess my dad was right to be nervous going into this. Everything I have ever done was under the microscope. Of course they really focus on my military experience but even that, most of that was classified.   
When my father and I leave, we are all ready to go for what will happen the next day.


	20. Queen Kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally! A pretty good chapter if you ask me. Tell me what you think? ALSO. I made a bunch of stuff up. So I know this is not how things happen but in my mind, it makes sense

When I open my eyes and have Lena in my arms, I thought it was just an ordinary day. I place a small kiss on her shoulder and roll out of bed and put on my robe. The now empty glass of water next to the bed is the first thing I did. Then I put on adequate clothes on for the day around the palace. Jeans and a t-shirt of the college I went to in America.  
I open the door to go to the kitchen to grab Lena and I breakfast and the two people in front of the door looked as shocked to see me as I am them.  
“Sam. Winn.” I nod at them, closing the door behind me quickly and make my way towards the kitchen.  
“Good morning Kara.” Sam greats.  
“Yeah. Morning.” Winn jogs to catch up with us, with his camera filming everything.  
“I’m surprised you guys are up this early.” I comment as we get closer to my destination.  
“Well, it’s a big day today.” Sam replies as we get in the kitchen. I had to stop and think about what day it was. Oh. Shit.  
“Oh. Yes. Big day. I may have forgotten. That reminds me, will you two eat breakfast with me?” I question and they say yes. As we go to the corner of the room to a secluded table, I start talking. “I have really appreciate that you guys have been on this journey with us the past few months.” I admit.  
“It’s be fun. Really.” Winn admits back, putting down his camera on the table. I know it’s still recording, he just needed to rest it down somewhere to eat.  
“I’m glad, because I have a proposition for you two.”  
“What are you thinking?” Sam asks as she butters her toast.  
“Well. I was thinking two things. Sam, I would want you to be the new Royal Families spokesperson. I have seen how tough you are, how smart you are, and everything in between. I would love to have you. And Winn. I have seen your photography and seen your films. I would love if you would stay too and be the new Royal Families photographer and Filmer. What do you guys think?” I look at them both and they both have their mouths agape.  
“Yes.” They say at the same time and I feel my shoulders relax.  
“Perfect. Two less things to worry about.” I say. We finish breakfast with small talk and I have to leave them to really start my day. I don’t bring Lena any breakfast because I know this is a big day for her too so I know she would like the extra sleep.  
I walk to the room of the person I know I will need a lot today. I knock on her door and wait for her to get her butt out of bed.  
“You know. I hate how early you wake up.” Alex mumbles as she opens the door in her pajamas and walks deeper in her room. I take that as an invitation, so I follow.  
“I don’t mean to. I woke up today and for the first 10 minutes, I forgot what day it is today. I should be nervous but I’m really not.” I plop down on her bed as she goes to get dressed.  
“Well no duh. This is the day. You have done everything already so all you need to do is enjoy your time. Today is a day for celebration. Stress about things tomorrow. Deal?” Alex grabs her leather jacket and I follow her out.  
“Deal. Come on. I want the king, queen, Eliza, you, and I to have a good morning. Maybe just have tea together? Normal family stuff.” I shrug.  
“You are about to become Queen. That is not very normal.” Alex pushes me slightly and I push her back.  
“It is for us. Now shut up and lets go.”

We do have tea together. Eliza flew in early yesterday so she’s still very jet lagged. We don’t talk about what tonight means to all of us. We just talk about normal family stuff. Eliza’s clinic is doing very well and she even got a grant from the American government to expand her work. Alex finally told us that her and Maggie finally made it official. My father said he just beat his high score in Pac-Man (it’s his thing so we stopped making fun of him years ago). And my mother just finished her second book for the new book club she made with all the guards.  
“So. Do we get to meet this Maggie?” Eliza asks and I know where this going.  
“Yeah. Tonight.” Alex just focuses on the cup of coffee she has in her hands.  
“What’s her last name?” My mother asks.  
“Sawyer. She’s a guard.” I see my father write down the name.  
“Dad. Don’t do anything weird. Like. Look her up and check her background. If Alex trusts her, we can too.” I say sternly to him and of course he mumbles something back. I hope I just saved Alex’s date from a few embarrassing things.

The tea went good. But I know it’s time to actually start interacting with those who fly here from all over the world, but of course I can’t do that with jeans and a t-shirt. When I get back to the room, Lena is still asleep.  
“Hey. Babe. Wake up. We have to socialize.” I sit next to her on the bed and shake her shoulder to wake her up.  
“It’s too early.” I rolls over to face me.  
“Lena. It’s 10:45. I think you can manage.”  
“Finnne.” Lena sits up and rubs the sleep out of her eyes. “How are you feeling?” She asks, holding in a yawn.  
“Good. I’ve had breakfast with Sam and Winn. Then had tea with my parents, Eliza, and Alex. But I do want to spend some time with you before it gets too crazy.” I say I watch Lena get up and start getting dressed.  
“I do too. Let’s get dressed and get the day started. We have only 6 hours as you being a princess, let’s make the most out of it.”  
I change into something more formal and we somehow match. We hate being that couple but we were both too last to change.  
“Ah. Princess Kara and Dr. Luthor.” A diplomat from Ireland greats us as we walk into the palace’s library.  
“Hello, Mr. O’Connor. I hope you are enjoying yourself.” I shake his hand and then Lena is next.  
“I couldn’t be happier to be here. I am honored that I was even invited.” He admits. I give him a warm smile.  
“Oh nonsense Jack.” I put a friendly hand on his shoulder. “You have been always here for me. Even as a child. We may not be in contact often, but when we are, it feels like you are family.” I say whole heartily.  
“I feel the same.” His eyes reflect on how happy he is. “And there are other reason I am happy.” He hints.  
“And why is that, Mr. O’Connor?” Lena asks.  
“Might have an Irish queen on the throne, soon enough.” He jokes. “If you two ladies will excuse me.” He gives a slight bow and he leaves us.  
“How does he know you’re Irish?” I ask Lena.  
“That’s the part you focused on? I wonder if everyone wants us to get married.”  
“Well. Do you? Eventually I mean.” I scratch the back of my head.  
“I mean. Yeah. I wouldn’t have been in this relationship for this long if that isn’t what I wanted.”  
“Ok. I’m glad we are on the same page.” Our hands find each other and we greet everyone else in the library. All the geniuses go towards Lena and all the dignitaries flock towards me. Eventually, we are on either side of the library, but our eyes still try find each other.  
“So how are your parents taking it?” One dignitary asks me in the group of others.  
“You mean the King and Queen?” I don’t mind being casual with those who I trust and know, but absolutely not with someone I just met.  
“Oh yes. Excuse me. How is the King and Queen doing?” I can tell he’s just fishing for information that will help him somehow.  
“They are very well. Thank you for asking.” I glance around the room and see that more people are around the circle with Lena.  
We all keep talking and I’m in the middle of telling a story and I sense that their eyes are no longer on me, so I follow where their gaze lands. James fucking Olsen.  
“Lookie here! The new Queen of England!” He slurs his words as he advances towards me. The guards that were posted in the library goes towards him but I wave them off. Luckily they know my priorities and go stand by Lena.  
“Mr. Olsen. You look like you’re enjoying yourself.” I walk towards him, with my hands behind my back. The most open position one could do when they feel threatened. Doing this in any type of confrontation shows that you feel calm and looks like you are the dominate one in the situation.  
“I am. A...and you wanna know why Kaara?” He stops and I stop too. I can smell the alcohol take over the library. I can handle the cockiness because I know that fighting someone from an allied country is not good. But I will not tolerate this.  
“Of course, Mr. Olsen.”  
“Because I just found out your little BITCH is still going to be here with you.” He spits out his words. I can feel the angry rise to my chest but I can’t act irresponsible. Not on this day.  
“I think it be best if you leave, Mr. Olsen.” I say with a monotoned voice.  
“You can’t tell me what to do you lesbian! I’m an American citizen.” I count to three in my head before I respond.  
“And this is my home, which you are no longer welcomed. Please leave on your own before I will ask my guards to throw you out.” I say, setting my jaw.  
“What? You’re afraid that I will kick your ass in front of your girlfriend”! I hells, spit hitting my face. I slowly wipe it off with the back of my hand.  
“Last warning.” I say through gritted teeth.  
“You have no guts you piece of shit!” He shoves me.  
“Kick his ass!” I hear someone in a thick Irish accent yell and that is what I do. I punch him and he goes down. My guards run over and pick him up and drag him out.  
“I apologize for that. Please, carry on with your day.” I smooth my hair and find Lena still protected by one guard. As I get closer, the guard leaves.  
“I have never seen someone get knocked out with one punch.” Lena whispers as we leave the library and visit another public place in the palace.  
“I mean. He knew I could out do him in that arena, especially with that fight we had a few days back. Who knows. He was always crazy. Glad I had a solid excuse to ban him from the palace. Maybe even England. I will need to check with the lawyers.” I say as we enter a big room with a fireplace and many people relaxing with a few drinks, our parlor.  
“Will you really ban him from a whole country?” Lena whispers.  
“Of course. He talked about you like it was a threat. I will not allow anything to happen to you. And banning him from a whole country is a for sure way for him to not get in connect with you.” I nod, keeping my eyes forward.  
“Dr. Luthor! May I say, it is a pleasure to meet you!” Someone with a thick African accent says excitedly. I know only 3 scientist so I have no idea who this lady is.  
“Well, I’ll let you two be.” I let go of Lena’s hand and I hear them talk science right when I leave.

We talk like this for another hour but we soon retire back to our room so we can relax by ourselves before everything get too hectic.  
“Today is perfect so far.” I say as we both sit down at the table that Lena half operated on me.  
“It really is. How are your parents doing? Actually.” Lena grabs my hand.  
“They seem strong, but I know they will never admit anything less to me. They want this to be special for me.”  
We talk for a bit before Alex hunts me down and I being the process of getting ready. Some might say, Kara, you have 3 hours until the crowning. You surely don’t need that much time to get ready. Wrong. It takes freaking forever.  
“Is this what you do every big event?” Sam asks me, sitting in the chair next to me and Winn filming behind her.  
“Yes and no. I usually have the designer but the haircut and all of this.” I gesture to the four people crawling all over my body to make sure I appear like a Queen. “Only happens once in a life time.”  
“Ok. You’re officially on lock down.” Alex says as she puts her phone away and the stylist continues cutting her. “Everyone is starting to flood in. You cannot leave this room until it is time to go.”  
That was no problem. With my hair cut done, and waxing various parts of my body, I jump in the on suite shower and then this is where the real magic happens. My hair starts being pulled around and they attempt to do my makeup even though they know I don’t like it.  
“Is it weird I feel like crying?” Winn asks behind the camera as my look starts being pulled together.  
“Like sad crying or happy crying?” Alex asks as she starts getting dressed in her black suit, all the body guards are required to where the same thing.  
“Happy. I’ve only been here a few months and I really care about all of you. And this is a happy moment and I get so emotional.” I hear Winn sniff and I turn my head. He quickly wipes away the one tear that has escaped.  
“No crying. Then I will start crying and they I have to sit here for another 30 minutes to get this stupid makeup on again.” I huff and stare at myself in the mirror. My heart is warmed by my friends emotions.  
“Alright. T-Minus 14 minutes. It’s time to get you dressed.” Alex rushes me to the bathroom and my uniform is already hanging up. It is a custom for all royals to wear their armed forces uniform when they get swarmed in. Mine just happens to have more medals and pins.  
“How are you feeling?” Alex asks as she holds both of my shoulders.  
“Relaxed. I just have to live in the moment.” I hug her and I hear a camera flicker.  
“Sorry. Might as well start my new job now.” Winn admits as he puts away his phone.  
“Come in here!” Alex yells at Sam and Winn and we do one big group hug. All the stress I have been holding in my shoulders, with the comments about marriage, and James, this takes it all away.  
There is a knock on the door and Alex checks her watch.  
“Game time.” We all let go, check our selves out, because this is the last time we will be alone. “Supergirl is on the move.” Alex whispers into the mic that is in her ear. Before I walk towards the door, a white robe with gold imprints was attached to my shoulders. Like a cape. Next, comes my tiara.  
I count to three then I open the door. There are 5 other guards that were waiting outside the door to me and I lead them all to throne room. I don’t care about people walking in front of me, but something like this, an event so big, I will lead. All the guards are two steps back while Alex is only one.  
I take a right and see my parents who are in front of the line of royals, ready to walk out to the throne room. Of course we don’t talk or even look at each other because there is no point to.  
“Show time!” The royal event planner yells and I see my parents walk forward. They are in their Sundays best. Wearing their red robes, that need to be carried by 3 people each, and they have their crowns on their head. We walk out slowly. After my parents, come some people from the church, a few distant cousins, then me.  
When my time comes, I walk through the door to the throne room. There is not many people there because only royals and members of the high church are allowed to be in there at this event.  
The king and queen sit in their thrones and I sit behind them in mine.  
Everything goes by fast. The bishop starts reading something from the bible and I had to remind myself to say ‘amen’ when everyone else does. I know I don’t see them, but I know there are cameras all around us, recording this live, to the world.  
“I, Queen of England, renounce my throne, to Princess Kara.” My mother says to no one in particular and the bishop slowly takes off her crown and places it on a pillow another bishop is holding. Next comes my father and my eyes follow the man intently.  
“I, King of England, renounce my throne, to Princess Kara.” And just like my mother, the bishop takes off my fathers crown and places it next to my mothers. Another bishop comes with another pillow, holding smaller crowns.  
The bishop puts one crown on my mothers head and stands back.  
“All hail, Queen Mother.” He yells out and everyone in the room stomps twice. But of course I stay still.  
He does the same action to my father. “All hail, Prince Zor-El.” And again everyone stomps twice. This is where I stand up as my parents get up. There was an empty prince throne next to mine. So I walk forward towards the Queens throne, my parents walk back towards the princesses and princes thrones. I stand before the bishop before sitting down.  
He starts talking but my ears are ringing. And I can’t look anywhere than his old face. It feels like I how I felt leaving that stage in America. Knowing when this is done, I will have a completely different life.  
I feel my white and gold cape be taken off and I feel a heavier one replace it. I know what color it and not even to look back. It is now a long red cape with gold lining. The bishop grabs a staff and an orb from a pillow and hands them to me. The staff of justice in my right hand and the orb of peace in my left.  
I listen for the line to where I’m allowed sit down on the Queens throne. There it is. I turn around slowly, making sure my hands stay even with each other. I sit down on the throne and keep my eyes forward. The bishop keeps talking but my ears are ringing so much that I can’t even hear them. But I see my crown get taken off my head and it gets put on the pillow next to a blue and bigger crown. Then I see the Queen crown get lifted by someone. I couldn’t even tell you who because I’m so concentrated on the crown itself.  
I feel everything slow around me. All the words feel like they are coming out in slow-mo. The bishop walking towards me was in slow motion. The only thing that snaps me out of it is when I feel my crown be placed on my head.  
“All hail. Queen Kara.” The bishop yells and I stand up slowly with staff and orb still in my hands.  
“God Save the Queen! God Save the Queen!” Everyone in the throne room yells. I can hear everyone I care about yell it. Alex. My mom. My dad.  
I walk out of the throne room slowly, with my red robe needing five people to hold it. I walk past all the royals who either look happy for me or jealous. I walk out of the throne room and towards the balcony.  
Left foot. Right foot. I count in my head. I can’t look anywhere but forward. Two guards open the double doors and the sunlight hits my face. I can hear the crowd before I see it. I walk out on the huge balcony and see thousands of people, waving the British flag, calling my name. Once I am fully seen with the bishop a step behind me, all the noise dies down.  
“All hail, Queen Kara.” The bishop yells out once again.  
“God Save the Queen! God Save the Queen!” Thousands of people yell back and my chest fills with joy as I see everyone chant those four words that every queen has heard on their special day.  
I turn around and lead the group of influential people back to the throne room. Now, I head to my new throne. As I sit down, someone takes the staff away from me and next comes the orb.  
And that’s it. I get up and walk to the event room where everyone is waiting.  
I turn around when I feel two hands land on either shoulder. To my right is my father and to my left is my mother. Once again, there is silence in the halls as we prepare to enter a new room. I know Alex is somewhere, making sure everyone is safe and there are the other five people holding up my robe. But this is all.  
The guard opens the double doors as a trumpet announces our arrival. My parents drop their hands and we walk in slowly, heads held high. My Throne is a few feet forward and bigger than their and they take their seats on either side of me. I walk a few paces in front of my throne and then one of the five people that were holding up my robe, takes it off my shoulder and it now replaced with a miniature version of it. Still red and gold. But this one, won’t drag on the floor.  
We’re sitting on the front of the big room and once again, the bishop calls out: “All Hail Queen Kara.” But instead of a chant back, everyone bows.  
And now we’re officially done. I sit in the throne for a second more, taking in the moment and I scan the crowd and I see the only three friends I really have in the big crowd. Sam, Winn, and of course Lena.  
I stand up slowly and walk towards them but of course I can’t make it to them. Everyone is trying to get my attention, shake my hand, tell me that I will be a good Queen. The of course, the band starts playing classical music and now everyone wants to dance with me. Of course, I decline them softly like how Lena had to decline all the advances her students threw at her.  
“Ladies and gentleman.” I say as I creep across my friends who were huddled together. They turn towards me and Winn has to wipe away tears.  
“You did great, Kid. I mean. Queen Kara.” He teases. He ditched his big bulky camera and picked the smaller version and was holding up a GoPro.  
“Thank you, Winn.” I nod towards him but I turn my attention towards the most beautiful person in the world.  
“Dr. Luthor. May I have this dance?” I bow slightly, holding out one hand towards her. Her blue dress complemented my new crown and the red and gold popped with the blue. It was like it was destiny.  
“Of course, Queen Kara.” She bows slightly and grabs my hand.  
We walk towards the dance floor, as everyone steps away from us like the red sea. We walk with our hands held together. When we reach the floor, I hold her close to me but I don’t move.  
“Kara?”  
“Wait.” I whisper back. People leave the dance floor quickly as they see what was happening. And only one more couple comes to dance. My mother and father stay still, waiting for the big moment.  
When the trumpet starts again, my parents and I move in synch. It’s our families, as you can say, theme song. Everyone first dance and last dance of a new monarch is done with this song and it is danced in a specific way. We turn on specific beats, we twist on certain notes. Of course I could never tell Lena this because only those in the monarch are allowed to know how to dance to this song. Sounds something the Scotts would do. We of course stole this from them in 1752, but they do this too.  
“You look amazing.” I tell Lena, keeping my eyes up, focusing on the music.  
“We match.” She squeezes my shoulder and I smile. “Like it was meant to be.”  
We dance to the 4 minute and 17 second song. Just my parents, and us. When the song is done, other couples come to dance. Everyone is dancing in the fanciest clothes they would ever wear. But I block out everything. Because now I am Queen and I’m dancing with the love of my life.


	21. Royal pain in my ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some turbulence in the love life. But some exciting things coming up!

“Do you want to sit down?” I whisper to Lena as we slowly dance to the 10th song in a row.  
“Please. These heels are killing me.” Lena admits as we walk off the dance floor to the table. There are five guards guarding our table because it will be made up of: My parents, Alex and her date, Lena and I. Everyone though everyone here is cleared to be nonthreatening to the crown, Alex still made sure that we were safe.  
As we get closer, the guards break away from the table and I see Alex has changed into a deep purple dress and is sitting next to someone else.  
“And you must be Detective Sawyer.” I cut in and when Maggie looks up, she is awestruck. She stands up slowly, does a very quick bow. I have to hold in my laugh as I see her head bobble with the quick action.  
“Yes, Ma’am. I mean Your Majesty. I mean, it’d very nice to meet you Queen Kara.” Maggie shakes my hands violently and I let her. Alex stands up and touches her shoulder to bring her back to earth.  
“Maggie Sawyer. This is my sister, Kara Zor-El.” Maggie finally lets go of my hands and both of us are standing there awkwardly. Lena already took a seat next to mine and I know she’s trying to hold in her laugh too by the forced cough she let out.  
“Please, sit.” I wave at Maggie’s chair and of course, I let her sit down before I do. I turn towards my sister quickly. “You clean up good, Danvers.” I joke as I take a sip of water.  
“Yeah. And you didn’t choke when you became Queen.” She jokes back. “And Lena Luthor, you look lovely as always.”  
We sit talking for a few minutes when I realize that no one has tried to come to talk to me. But then I notice what was going on.  
“Alex. Did you tell your men to make sure no one else comes to this table?” I ask as I see guard turn away anyone that gets too close.  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She smiles into her wine glass as she takes a big gulp of the red liquid.  
“I’m sorry to interrupt, but we need to get you ready for dinner.” One guard whispers in my ear. I nod as I wipe my mouth off with the napkin that was in my lap.  
“If you guys will excuse me.” I stand up, give Lena a quick kiss on her cheek, and I lead my guards towards the exit. I feel my cape pull with the wind and I feel like a super hero.  
I quickly change out of my military uniform and into more elegant clothes. It’s basically a black and gold suit and I pull my blonde hair into a tight bun. I grab my blue sash with my families crest on it, put my cape back on, and gently lay the crown back on my head.  
I have to wait in my room as all the guests move to the next room where there are three big tables, seating 150 people each, are waiting for us to have dinner.  
As I wait in front of the double doors for the announcements, I notice something. This is the first time I enter as a royal without my parents as they are being treated differently for the first time in my life. They are usually are there with me. We never talk because we are too focused on what to do, but now I have to focus alone.  
“Are you ready, Your Majesty?” The palace’s event planner asks. I give a quick nod and then the doors open.  
“Kara House of Zor-El.” The announcer yells into the big room and everyone stands up and gives me soft bows.  
I walk to the head of the table with all the royals. The only people I really care about is my parents, my sister, Eliza, and Lena. I know they seated Maggie with Sam and Winn so she’s in good company.  
“Oh darling.” Eliza squeaks as she reaches across Lena to grab my hand to give it a squeeze. I can see tears falling onto the table.  
“Thank you for everything Eliza. Honestly.” I whisper to really only her. To my right it goes Lena, Eliza and people I don’t remember the names of. To my left, it’s my parents.  
The servers come by, all dropping our first course down on our plates at the same time. We eat in relatively silence because I know this is not the party I want to really talk at.  
“I see you picked the lamb.” I smile at Lena as we get served our main dish.  
“I could tell it was your favorite.” She shrugs as she cuts up the meat.  
“How?” I ask I fully focus on her.  
“Your eyes.”  
“Oh gag. Please, not when I’m eating.” Alex jokes.  
When everyone is done eating, everyone who I’m not close with, eventually leaves. Leaving all my closes advisors and friends left. That is when the real party starts.  
“Ok. Shots!” The head of my art division of my counsel yells and rallies us all together.  
“Just one!” I hold up one finger and I know that wont work. We all take the shots and soon more follow. A lot more.

One moment, I was singing karaoke with Eliza, the next I’m in my bed.

“What the hell?” I croak out, sitting up. What room am I even in.  
“Hey.” Lena whispers as she comes into our room.  
“What happened last night?” I question as I look around. I see my outfit on the table, along but no cape and crown in sight. Hopefully someone took them away from me before something happened.  
“Well, you my Queen, are a light weight. You passed out shortly after singing with Eliza. Alex and I had to sneak you back into our room before anyone saw. You get really touchy when you’re wasted.” Lena pushes a water bottle towards me and some Advil. I give a small thanks and drink the whole bottle and take the pill.  
“You can always make me sleep on the floor or something.” I say as I look down to see that I didn’t even bother to put any clothes on.  
“I might, next time. But you need to get up. You have a lot of people to see.” Lena leans over to give me a hard kiss. “But you smell and you need to brush your teeth.”  
“Join me?” I ask, swing my legs over.  
“If you insist.”

When Lena told me I had a lot of people to see, she wasn’t wrong. It is a custom for the new Queen to sit in their throne for three days after they get crown and listen to their peoples problems. And that is what I did.  
Three. Days. 15 hours each day. Sitting. Listening to people complain. Neighbors coming, tattle telling on each other about how they don’t pick up their dog’s poo.  
“Queen Kara. My daughter is starting to date a boy I don’t like.”  
“Queen Kara. My dry cleaners lost my favorite suit.”  
“Queen Kara.”  
“Queen Kara.”  
Of course my word is not law. But I tell them what I would do and what I suggest they do.  
“Just try to get to know the new boyfriend. If you trust your daughter, then you should trust that she has picked a good person to spend her free time with.”  
“I’m sorry about your suit. But work with your cleaners. Listen to what they say, give them time to find your suit. And keep your mind open. I guarantee you that this is not what they want either.”  
And on and on. Simple things like this. I think people just want to be heard by the queen. To feel like someone is listening to them. I do want to help my people. But I know this is not how you do it.  
And with me being busy, Lena busies herself at the lab. So when we have a late dinner together then head to bed, we are too tired to talk.  
But this does not last long. After the 3 days, things start to slow down. Being Queen is a lot like being the Princess I was, but now there is a lot of paper work. Sign this to get this named after your great, great, great, great, great, grand mother. Sign this to do this.  
It’s been five months since I have become Queen and this is when our first big fight happened.  
“I can’t believe you forgot!” She yelled at me as I walked into my study and she’s leaning against my desk with her arms crossed.  
“Lena, what are you talking about?” As I try to walk closer but she holds up my hand to stop me.  
“Do you know what day it is?” She hisses.  
“Honestly no. I think it’s Tuesday?” I have no idea what is doing on.  
“Check your calendar Zor-El.” Oh gesh. She only calls me by my last name when I’m truly in trouble. I walk to my cabinet on the other side of my study and look at the small calendar that is on it. Shit.  
“Lena. I am so-“  
“Kara. It’s our two-year anniversary. We didn’t celebrate our one year because of how hectic things were, but things have calmed down. We have a handle of everything. How could you forget?” She gets quieter, but I know that does not mean she isn’t any less angry. I can take this two ways. Defend myself. Or just take it.  
“Lena. I do have a handle on things but that does not mean I’m not busy.” I huff out and cross my arms over my chest. “It’s a lot of work being-“  
“It’s a lot of work being Queen. Is that what you were going to say?”  
“Yes! Because it is! I can’t mess up the first few months I’m here because that’s how I will be remembered as!” I growl out. I don’t know why I’m getting angry.  
“Kara! You were just saying being Queen is a lot easier than you thought it was. So why are you lying.” Oh. Shit. Shit. I just stand there. With nothing to say. Because she’s right. I have no idea where my heads at. “I’m going to go visit my mom for a few days. I have my reports in my office if you want them.” She pushes herself off the table and walks past me.  
“Lena. Please.” I follow her and have to jog to keep up with her as she strides to the front entrance.  
“Kara. You promised that you love me and I haven’t felt that love in weeks. I know it’s been crazy but I know you have a grasp on it. I know this is easy compared to all the things you have done. So why couldn’t you wake me up with a kiss? Or even eat lunch with me at the lab? I’ve been trying. Every time I try to do something with you, you always say you’re busy. So just. Figure out what you want.” She walks out the front door and I just let her get in her car and I watch her drive away.  
“Ouch.” Alex says behind me.  
“I messed up.” I go sit on the closes couch. The same couch I helped Lena to when she twisted her ankle all those months ago.  
“I heard. So how will you fix it?” Alex questions me as she stands in front of my broken figure on the couch.  
“I don’t know-“ I feel something hit my head and it’s a newspaper curled up and it’s in Alex’s hands. “Ow. Alex. What are you doing?” I stand up to face my sister but she doesn’t even bat an eye.  
“I am taking action. That is what the Danvers sisters do. So stop acting like an idiot and figure this out!” She hits my shoulder with the newspaper.  
I sit there awe struck of my sister. She always knows what to do.  
“Ok.” I stride towards my room with Alex behind me as I grab a simple backpack and start shoving simple clothes in it, like jeans and hoodies. “Pack a bag.” I tell Alex over my shoulder but something catches my eyes. Alex lays down by my bed and pulls out a big suitcase.  
“Done.” She shrugs.  
“You just leave a suitcase with your clothes under my bed?”  
“I’m always prepared. I already texted Steven and he’s waiting for us.” I nod at Alex and we walk towards the front entrance and I pull out my phone to make important phone calls.  
“Hey Kara, what’s up?” Sam answers in the first ring.  
“Hey. So I need a favor. I know it’s not your job but can you cancel anything and everything I had planned for this month. Don’t reschedule it. Just cancel. Then can you make an announcement to tell everyone I’m going to America for awhile to talk to a few diplomats about something important. Just make it up.” I walk out the front entrance of the palace and Steven takes our bags and puts them in the trunk without questions.  
“Consider it done. Be safe.” With that, she hangs up the phone. I’m so happy she didn’t ask questions. Next phone call.  
“Good evening, Queen Kara.” Ms. Robertson speaking into her phone.  
“Claire. I thought we were on a first name basis.” I joke with the city planner turned friend.  
“Fine. Good evening, Kara.”  
“I have a favor to ask.”  
“Anything.” Claire responds not even a second later.  
“You helped build the private airport for New York City, correct?”  
“Yeah...” I can hear her suspicions already growing. But I tell her my favor and she says she’ll do it.  
“So you have getting to the airport before her checked off. But what will you do when you get there?” Alex turns in her seat to face me.  
“I don’t know yet. I have over 15 hours to think about it.” I fidget in my seat.  
“If I may butt in.” Steven says from the front of the car. “Women like when you talk from the heart. Don’t script what you want to say. Just say it.”  
I nod slowly. “Anything else?” I pray that he has something else.  
“Cook food. Nothing fancy. Just to show them that you put in time and effort.”  
“Perfect. Thank you, Steven.”  
I send out a few more texts and before you know it, we’re at the airport.  
Since this trip was not planned, it takes over two hours to get us in the air. Everything is situated by the time we take off.

We land in New York right around 4pm.  
“We need to stop by a store before you go to the Luthor’s place.” I tell Alex as we get into our car. Again, we didn’t have a driver on hand but we’re lucky enough to get a car. And I’m lucky that Alex once again thought ahead. She hands me a baseball hat and sunglasses for disguises as we drive through traffic.   
We stop at a local Target and I pick up everything that we need. Some food, a projector, and some movies.  
“Kara. Alex.” Lillian opens the door for us to step inside but I know Lena told her what is going on.  
“Thank you for letting me do this. I know I messes up but I’m going to do whatever it takes to fix it.” I set down all the supplies on the table. My phone dings and I dig it out of my pocket. “My contact just texted me. Lena will be here in 20 minutes.”  
“I will give you two until 8pm, then I will be home again. Alex, would you like a tour of L-Corps?” Lillian wraps her arm around Alex’s and drags her out. This is the first time I have been alone since I’ve become Queen and it feels...liberating.  
I put what I need to put on the stove and run outside to set up the projector.  
“Why do you need these many cabinets!” I yell to the world as I open each one, looking for some damn plates and cutlery. Andddd it’s the last one I open. I quickly make our plates and clean up just enough. But then I hear it. The tires of the car cracking the mud as it makes it up the Luthor’s driveway. “Shit. Shit.” I run around looking for a mirror as I fix my hair and smooth our my clothes. I really hope she doesn’t notice this is the exact thing I was wearing when she left.  
I peak out the kitchen window and wait until the car stops before I jog to make her driver stop.  
“Hey. Phil.” I say nonchalantly as he is about to open the car door. “I got it from here. Thank you.” I shove him slightly so I can open Lena’s door.  
“I appreciate that Senator but this is not a social visit. I’m sorry. Yes. Maybe another time.” Lena was on the phone with some Senator and she was too focused on the phone call that when she grabbed the hand that was out to help her out of her car, she didn’t even notice it was mine and not Phil’s. Lena lets go of my hand to tuck her phone into her purse as she looks up.  
“Kara?” She looks at me like I’m an alien.  
“Hi.” I wave awkwardly as I grab her one bag from Phil. As I turn around, she’s already storming into her childhood’s home.  
I try to run to catch up with her before she goes in the kitchen but running with a suitcase is just pure awkward.  
“Lena! Please, just listen to what I have to say.” I pled as I enter the house, only a few paces behind her.  
“Were you the reason my pilot had to circle around New York 15 times because for ‘unexplained reasons we can’t land’?”  
“Yes. I had to beat you here.” I sigh, still holding her suit case. “Does this mean you’ll listen?”  
“You have three minutes.” She crosses her arms and I plop down her bags.  
“You were right. 100 percent. And in that moment, I didn’t see it. But on the way here, scared out of my mind, afraid that I ruined the best thing that has ever happened to me, I realized you are right. I let being surrounded by people who...want to be me or always say everything I think is the greatest thing, is intoxicating. When I was a princess, I had to work hard to have my thoughts heard. Now? All I have to do is whisper them and even that has more sway than me screaming before. I was getting so many things done because people were listening. People made sure others were listening. That platform was intoxicating. But I know that is all fake. Everyone smiling at me like I have been their family friend for years when they don’t even know me.” I take a deep breath and take a step closer to Lena. When I see she doesn’t move, I slowly close the gap but talk at the same time. “But looking at it now, I hate it. This is the exact reason why I ran away before. Everyone saying yes to you all the time makes you feel like ‘I need to do this all the time’ and that’s why I’ve been distant. Because I surrounded myself with those people.  
But...Lena. You make me better. Those yes mans only say yes and never make me better. My big head didn’t understand that until I saw you walk out.” I angrily wipe away the tear that dared escape. “You, Lena Luthor. You are amazing. You are just. You are understanding, brave, and just everything I wish I could be. With you by my side, I know we are unstoppable. When I’m at your side, I think I’m more like arm candy.” I joke and Lena smiles for the first time. “Just. I got caught up with all the easy stuff. And I ignored the best person for that. And no amount of apologize can make up with that. So, yes. I called in a few favors for your pilot to fly around a few hours. And I know the only reason I can fix this is through actions.” I hold our my hand, waiting for her to take it. After a glance, Lena grabs my hand and I walk her to the kitchen.  
“What is this?” She lets go of my hand and walks closer to the food I made.  
“I’m recreating our first date. At the drive-thru movie theater. If I remember correctly, we had hotdogs, pretzels, and popcorn. I know I have a lot of work to do and I promise you, I will stop being the stupid Queen. The only thing I want is you.” I stand up straight, waiting for what she has to say.  
She silently walks around the kitchen, circles the island, then comes towards me. I can see the dark circles around her eyes but she’s still the most beautiful person I have ever seen. She leans her forehead on mine.  
“I’m sorry I overreacted. I know this is all new, but I want you to still talk to me like we use to. Tell me how your day was. Tell me what frustrates you. Tell me anything that you want me to know. When all you do is wake up, leave, then come back and go to bed when I’m asleep...it makes me feel like I don’t matter to you anymore.” I feel my heart hurt but I don’t say anything. “Just. Please don’t make me feel like that ever again.” She whispers.  
“Never. I’m sorry I ever made you feel like that.”  
Our foreheads stay together as we just take in each other. But Lena breaks the silence. “Can we eat dinner?”  
“Yes. I already made out plates. Come on.” I grab out two plates that were on the island and I lead us to her to the Luthor’s garage. “Sit.” I point down to the blanket and I set down our plates. I run over to the projector to turn it on. The sun is already down so the movie can be seen perfectly on the white king sheet I bought at Target.  
We eat in silence and before we know it, Finding Nemo was done and we just watch as the credits roll.  
“Are we...are we ok?” I ask silently. I know I royally messed up and I know I don’t deserve to be forgiven to easily.  
“Yes. You know you’re a royal pain in my ass.” She bumps my shoulder with hers to show she was joking. “How long are you here?” Lena questions me as we finish off the popcorn.  
“Depends” I shrug.  
“On what?”   
“On you.”

The visit only lasts three days which I am fine with.  
When I arrive back at the palace, a few hours before Lena, I am greeted with a happy Winn and Sam.  
“I would leave more often if you guys get this excited when I come back.” I joke as I hug them both.   
“Oh, we aren’t excited for that.” Winn says without thinking and he back peddles. “Not that we aren’t excited you’re back.” His face is getting red as we enter the palace.  
“Winn. Stop talking.” Sam cuts him off. “But we have exciting news. The documentary is done being edited and we set a premier date. January 16.”  
“That’s 7 months away. Why so much time?” I question as we enter my study.  
“We need time to advertise it. This is a pretty big deal. Nothing like this has ever been done. Especially because we started months before you even become Queen a few weeks into it. So save the date!” Sam excitedly high fives Winn.  
“Whatever you say Aries.”


	22. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very short fluff piece revolving around Kara and Lena. Next chapter is when things start picking up again. What do you guys think?

“Ma’am. Are you sure?” Phil asks as I arrive at the lab.  
“Yes, Phil. Steven and I will make sure Dr. Luthor gets home safely. It’s a Saturday night. Go have fun!” I pat him on the shoulder lightly. I know Lena has been so busy with paperwork and lab work, I decided to join her lonesome self in her office in her lab. Of course, I brought my own work to be done. But sometimes it’s nice to be with someone but not talk.  
“Ok, your Highness. Please call me if the plans change.” I nod at him as I take the security detail to the building with me. Alex is with Sam and Winn working on the security for next weeks premier.  
I remember Sam telling me the date of the premier of the documentary 7 months ago. But time is the one thing we cannot take back. So as time went by, with so much work and me trying to make sure I talk about my emotions more, and then the holidays came by with no mercy. I did not know how much there is to do as Queen for Christmas. I hardly had time to celebrate it myself. Then New Years came and Lena went back to New York to be with her mother and I had to stay back. It’s been so busy but I know Lena and I’s relationship has never been stronger.  
As half of my security detail takes the elevator up to the lab to clear the floor before I get there, I stand there awkwardly with 4 people I did not really know to well. I have come accustomed to either having Alex with me or just being too busy to notice who was in my detail. The elevator doors ding, opening up for us. We all squeeze in to the metal box as it throws up to the floor we need to be at.  
“I hope you cleared the floor discreetly. There is important work being done here and they need to focus.” I pull down on my shirt and walk to the end of the hall, where Lena’s office was.  
“Yes.” Is all one of my guards could say. Right to the point I guess.  
As I get closer to the office, I see Jesse half asleep at her desk a few feet before the metal doors that lead to the office. The sound of 9 people walking towards her makes her wake up. She makes eye connection with me and quickly stand up.  
“Jesse. You should go home. It’s already 11.” We exchange a soft hug but she pulls away too fast, making it uncomfortable. She looks at the guards and their firearms uneasy. That’s why. She was afraid of being too physically close to me for their liking.  
“I hate leaving her here alone.” She whispers to me.  
“Well, then it is your lucky night. I will keep her company. Go home. Please.”  
“If you insist. Goodnight Kara.”  
“Goodnight Jesse.” I walk towards the metal doors and I hear my detail take a few steps with me. “This is far enough. Thank you.” I say without looking back. I knock on the door softly and I open the door, without waiting for a response.  
“Kara? What are you doing here?” Lena looks up at me but does not move.  
“It is late. I miss you. But I know you’re busy. So I’m going to do my work, silently, in here. If that’s ok?” I plop the brief case I was carrying on her white couch in the corner of her office and walk towards the love of my life.  
“I like this.” Lena smiles as I get close enough to sit on her desk in front of her.  
“And why is that Dr. Luthor?” I grab her hand and play with it as I wait for her response.  
“Us. Working together. And just spending time together.” I lift her hand to my lips and I kiss each knuckle.  
“I like it too. But I might get distracted.” I admit.  
“From what? There is like nothing in my office!” She jokes and points to the emptiness.  
“Yes. But you, my love, are breathtaking tonight. And that is very distracting.” I grab her face with both of my hands and plant a hard kiss on her lips. I smile as I feel her smile.  
“I won’t get any work done with you here.” Lena whispers but pushes me away softly. I get up and go plop on the couch.  
“You won’t even know I’m here.”

We work. In silence. I send necessary emails, do everything I could do and needed to do this whole week. But of course Lena isn’t done. Since it is the beginning of the year, she has to do a report of last year. And that is what is keeping her and I so late. But of course I don’t say anything. But all I do is grab my headphones and plug them into my phone. Of course I put everything away but at the end, I’m listing to my music and just watching Lena do her magic. One of the best minds of our generation is sitting mere meters away from me. I know that in a few years, the teachers will be teaching their students about the things Lena is doing right now and that amazes me.  
As my playlist finishes and I have to stifle a yawn, I look down to my watch to see what time it is. 3am! What the heck. And the only reason Lena lifts her head towards me is when my stomach yells out.  
“Was that your stomach?” She asks as I put away my headphones.  
“Yeah.” I shrug. Lena looks up at the clock in her office and sighs. “You know you could have told me it’s this late.”  
“You are doing important work. My hunger should not keep you from that.”  
“Well. Let’s go home and get you some food.” Lena starts cleaning up her desk and before I know it, she’s actually getting up to leave.  
We leave by 3:10 and we get to the palace at 3:26.  
“Can we stop by the kitchen before we head to bed?” I ask as I drag my feet into the palace. This has so far been a 22 hour day. Luckily, I have nothing planned for tomorrow.  
“Yes we can, my Queen.” Lena grabs my hand and kisses my cheek.  
All I wanted to do was simply grab an apple and maybe a banana and eat them quickly before we head off to bed. But sometimes plans change for the better.  
Somehow, Lena said she can make better pancakes than me. And of course, in the competitive nature, I challenged her. So know, after a food fight that we cleaned up, and eating the only 4 pancakes the survived the mini-war, we’re just sitting on the kitchen floor, right on the foot of the multiple fridges, eating ice cream out of the gallon.  
“Are you excited for the premier?” I ask Lena as we switch ice creams and start digging into them with forks. Don’t know why forks, but that’s what I grabbed so we are going to stick with it.  
“I’m nervous. The premier will be the first time we see it. What if it’s bad?”  
“It wont be. I’ve seen some bits and pieces of it and it look pretty good. But it’s all part of the fun. The suspense I mean.”  
Lena mumbles a switch as we switch ice creams again. We keep our small talk going, until someone’s voice scares the living poop out of us.  
“What are you two doing?!” I look over to see our head cook, Carlos, standing a few feet away with his arms crossed.  
“Want ice cream?” I lift the almost empty gallon towards me.  
“No. I want you two to get out of my kitchen so I can start making breakfast. Shoo. Shoo.” He waves his hands at us as we get up.  
“Whatever you say, Captain.” We put out almost gone ice cream in the freezer and we walk hand in hand to our room.  
Carlos said he wanted to start making breakfast, but one Sunday mornings, breakfast isn’t open until 8:30. I glance at my watch and smile.  
“Did you know it is 7?” I ask my girlfriend as we finally get into our room. I can start feeling the exhaustion climb all over my body.  
“Time flies when you’re having fun.” Lena plops down on the bed and I crawl in next to her. I can start feeling my eyes closing on their own accord. “Hey, Kara?” Lena puts her hand on my neck.  
“Yes, my love?” I respond back, allowing my eyes to close.  
“You make me happy.” I smile instantly as I open my eyes and see Lena is fighting sleep herself.  
“You make me happy, too.”


	23. The Premier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Either you guys will love me or hate me. Read to find out.

Tonight is the premier and I don’t know how to feel. I have a bunch of meeting before the actually event so Lena and I will be driving in separate cars which makes me nervous. Just having her close to me makes me relax and just happy.  
“They sent more mail.” Alex strides in my office with three other guards, holding up a dead fish.  
“Very old time mafia.” I comment and lean back on my desk chair.   
“Kara! This is something you should take very seriously. And noting that tonight is a big public event, it worries me.” She plops the dead fish on my wet bar.  
“I will not be intimated by a homophobic hate group, Alex. And I consider you do the same.” I stand up to face my sister who is now red in the face with anger.  
“I am your head of security!” She yells at me as we get face to face.  
“My head of security would not act this way.” I simply state, not showing any emotions. “But my sister will.” I pull out the chair that is in front of my desk. “Sit.” I command my sister. “Pardon me, but can I have some time alone with Ms. Danvers?” I ask the other guards. They nod silently and leave my office, closing the door behind them.  
I don’t hide behind my desk but take a seat next to Alex.  
“Kara. I will not allow anyone to hurt you and this event...you’re putting a huge target on your back and there is no way of taking that off in such a news worthy event.” Alex is now deescalating but I can still tell she’s not in her right mind to think straight.  
“I know Alex. I know. But I can’t show them that their threats are valid. This group now, another group tomorrow.” I give a small smile and turn around to face her in my chair and put a hand on my leg. “No one can scare the Danvers sisters, remember?”  
Alex’s smile breaks through for only a second then quickly disappears. “I could never live with myself if something happened to you.”  
“That is why you’re the best one for this job. I trust you with everything I am. This is why I know you will make sure nothing will happen with me. I will allow more guards but they need to be in civilian clothing. The public will know something is up if I come in with 50 body guards. And you will do the same for Lena. Ok?” I squeeze Alex’s leg then lets go.  
“Fine. But I will be right next to you the whole time.”  
“I would not have it any other way. Now get outta here and do your job.” I walk around and sit on my desk chair.  
“Sure thing, Kara Danvers.” She sends a wink my way and as she’s about to head out, I stop her.  
“Take the fish, Alex Danvers.”

As I’m finishing up my last meeting before the event, I call Lena, just to hear her voice.  
“Hello, darling.” Lena answers and I hear that she’s already in her car and on her way. “Are you calling to tell me you will be late?”  
“Yes. Only five minutes, I promise. I’m leaving the last meeting now. I will change in the car and I will be there. Just checking in with you. I missed your voice.” I admit as I get in the car. Steven is speeding towards the theater in downtown London. I look out my window and I see the hospital wing Lena opened almost a year ago fly by.  
“Aren’t you romantic today. But I missed your voice too. It calms me. But I have to go darling. I need to talk to Phil about where to go exactly. I’ll see you in a bit. Love you!”  
“Love you, too.” I hang up my phone and I quickly try to change into my new outfit. Nothing is really changing. I’m only changing my top and shoes and then I’m done.  
“When are you going to marry that woman?” Steven asks, as he avoids looking back here as I try to tuck my shirt into my pants. I put on my jacket and now my outfit is complete.  
“Sooner than you know, my friend.” I buckle back up and look out my window. I know there are 3 security cars in front of us and 3 behind me, but I don’t look at them. I just watch my town float by.  
We get there 10 minutes later. And just how I promised, we are only 5 minutes late.  
“You’re late.” Alex sighs and rubs the stress out of her eyes.  
“The meeting took a little bit longer than I expected. But it’s ok now.” I pat my sisters shoulder and look around to see where we are. Somehow, Alex convinced the theater to allow us to do pictures inside and not outside. One reason is that it is the middle of January and it’s cold. And second, for security reasons.  
I see Lena talking to Winn in the corner of the room. I walk over to them and smile at Winn who spots me first.  
“Are you excited, Winn?” I ask my friend who is holding a glass of rum.  
“Nervous. Very nervous.” He awkwardly chuckles.  
“Well, you look dapper. And everything will run so smoothly that you’ll be sad when the nights done. And you, Dr. Luthor, look astonishing once again.” I give her a quick peak.

We all talk for a few more minutes before the event planner ushers us to go the indoor red carpet. Walking out of the small room to the big main entrance to the theater and getting blinded with camera flashing was a bit much. But we have to do what we have to do.  
Lena and I separate to do our own little interviews and I am surprised by the questions tonight. Only one was about our relationship and all the others were about me as a person and I loved it. I think this documentary is already working to get people to look at us as individuals.  
As we take our seats in the largest movie theater I have ever seen, seating hundreds, all of us sit together. Sam and Winn sit in the front rom along with other who worked on the movie. Next, directly behind them, was Alex, me, then Lena. The rest of the seats were bought by eager people who wanted to be the first people to see this movie, and a bunch of guards sprinkled in there. The lights dim down and the screen comes to life.  
The opening scene is me, in the dressing room before my coronation.  
‘“How are you feeling?” Alex asks as she holds both of my shoulders.  
“Relaxed. I just have to live in the moment.” I hug her and a camera flicker can be heard off camera.  
“Sorry. Might as well start my new job now.” Winn admits as he puts away his phone.  
“Come in here!” Alex yells at Sam and Winn and we do one big group hug. You can see Winn put down his camera as it captures all four of us hug each other.  
There is a knock on the door and Alex checks her watch.  
“Game time.” We all let go, check ourselves out in the big mirror. “Supergirl is on the move.” Alex whispers into the mic that is in her ear. Before I walk towards the door, a white robe with gold imprints was attached to my shoulders. Like a cape. Next, comes my tiara.  
I stand in front of the door for a few seconds before I throw it open. There are 5 other guards that were waiting outside the door to me and I lead them all to throne room. Winn and the camera does a long shot of me leading the guards down a long hall, all walking in-synch. As I get farther down the hall, the screen gets a black tint and the tittle pops up. Life Behind the Crown and Lab .’  
The movie goes on and I’m enjoying it. Seeing the life of Lena I don’t necessarily see enough. And seeing us be happy together for the few occasions that we were both filmed at the same time warmed my heart.  
“I love you.” I lean into my girlfriend and she just slowly turns towards me, kisses my cheek and whispers.  
“I love you, too.”  
The documentary finishes and all of our guards rush us away before anyone else tries to talk to us. As Lena was saying bye to Winn and Sam, I sneak towards Phil.  
“Hey. Remember the little detour?” I question him.  
“Yes, Your Majesty. She will be there.” He gives me a wink and I walk towards Lena, saying a goodbye before I leave.  
“I’m leaving. Alex is driving with me. I’ll meet you back home?” I keep my hand on the small of her back, needing some type of contact.  
“Of course. Be careful.” I nod and I walk towards the awaiting Alex and Steven.  
“You two sisters look beautiful.” Steven smiles at us as he opens the door. Alex slides in first and then me.  
“Thank you, Steven.” I smile at my long time friend as he closes the door.  
“You do look good, Alex. I really hope that Maggie is coming over tonight.” I wiggle my eye brows and Alex’s eyes bug out.  
“Kara.” She hisses, glancing at Steven but back at me. “Maybe.” She whispers back. “I texted her that we will be home soon.” I nod. But I know that it’s not true.  
I talked to all the guards and the drivers about my plan but I don’t tell Alex of course. Because I know she would freak and say it’s not a good idea.  
“Hey.” Alex whispers as all of my security detail keeps driving straight and they miss our turn.  
“You might want to text Maggie. We will be late.” I keep my face straight.  
“What the hell are you talking about?” Alex asks slowly. I undo my seat belt and try to find what I had in my pocket. But I’m too late.

 

 

I feel the car flip and I can feel my life slow down.

 

 

 

Just like every time my life changes.

 

 

 

Everything. Is. Just. Slow.

 

 

I try to look at Alex but I can feel my body fly out the window of my now smashed car.

 

 

The next time I open my eyes, I’m on my back, in the middle of the high way my security detail was just on. But my car is on it’s side, glass everywhere, and I’m 15 feet away from it. Then I hear the gun shoots. And I hear yelling.

 

 

I look to my left and I see Lena’s security detail stopping 1000 feet away. I look to my right and see guns firing.

 

 

 

 

 

What the hell just happened?


	24. Keeping Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath

I can’t move my body. I know I’m not harmed in any major way. Maybe it’s the shock.  
Come on brain! Move god damn it!  
I look at Lena’s security detail again, but something is different. I can see Lena trying to get out of her car but so many agents are trying to pull her and push her back in.  
I can’t just lay here as gun fire is being shot.  
Get. Up.

I feel my finger twitch and next I feel my body ache as I roll on my stomach to get on my knees. That’s when I hear what is being yelled at.  
“Get down!” I look at one of my guards yell at me, waving me over. Get down from what?  
I look behind me and see what happened. I see 6 or 7 cars with people in black shooting at me. Oh.  
I take in my surroundings. And I notice that my flipped car and myself are in the dead man’s zone.  
Alex.  
I don’t run towards the safety of my security detail. I run towards my sister.  
“Alex!” I yell out as I slide behind the car. I can see the sparks of the bullets hitting the car. “Alex!” I yell out as I look into the back seat. She’s unconscious. I take her pulse and I feel a weak one. “Don’t die on me. Eliza will be so pissed.” I joked to no one.  
I undo her seat belt and lean her up against the car.

“Your Majesty! Come over here!” Another guard yells over the gun fire.  
“Do your fucking job! You protect me by staying there! I will be there in a minute!” I yell back at him as I move up towards the front seat.  
“It’s very nice of you to come back.” Steve croaked out as blood spat out every time he talked.  
“What are friends for?” I joke with him. I look at him quickly. He’s still buckled in and I see blood on the ground. “Come on.” I try to unbuckle him but he stops me.  
“I. I don’t think I’ll make this one, Kara.” He smiles at me with blood soaked teeth.  
“Just listen to me, damn it Steven! That is an order!” I try to unbuckle him again but he shoves me away with the arm closest to me.  
“My legs are trapped! I am shot. I will not make it. Here.” He shakily hands me his pistol he always carries. “Get your sister out of here, then you send someone back here for me. Go!” He hands me the gun and I know he’s right.  
I tuck the gun in my pants and I lift Alex up. I place her over my shoulders. I see the guards look at me and I nod at them. They lay down cover and I sprint my sister and I over to them.  
“What do we have?” I ask them as I take the pistol out of my pants and I look at my sister. She’s still knocked out but I don’t see any other major problems.  
“The hate group, Your Majesty.” He’s trying to unload his weapon but I see his hands shake. Many of these guards are vets but the adrenaline still hits them like this.  
“Call me Kara for now. When I back up coming?” I ask as I take my phone out that is broke in my suit jacket pocket but I use the reflection of the broken glass. I hold the phone out a little behind the car and see what we have.  
“Any minute. But they can advance you any second. We need to get you out of here.” He signals another guard to take me but I raise my gun up.  
“If you guys try to take me, that group over there wont be the only thing that will get shot. I am going to wait here for back up.” I sigh and look at my sister. When I was princess, I would stay here and fight. But now, as a Queen, I know I can’t. But if I can’t fight, I know that I can help for the little time I am here.  
“Fine.” The guard now in charge since Alex down sighs. I keep hearing the bullets fly but I look at my car.  
I sigh and look at the battle field now with my phone. I want to fight. I want to help. But now I know that I can’t risk my life. Too many people depend on me. My country.  
I hear back up come. First the helicopters. I can hear those in the heli ran down bullets then I hear the police come. But I keep glancing at where Steven is. I know I can’t help him if he is trapped.  
“Cover me!” I yell at no one in particular as I run across the 20 feet of uncovered field. I squat towards where Steven is hanging. “Hey, Buddy.” I smile at him as his eyes flicker open. I can see blood drip off all his wounds.  
“I thought I told you to leave.” He tried to sound angry but I know he just can’t. His body can’t fight two battles right now.  
“Back up just got here. I’m just here to tell you people are going to get you out. I promise.” I smile at him as I grab his hand. I know he’s in bad shape.  
“Can you do me a favor?” He fights to keep his eyes open.  
“Anything.” I squeeze his hand as I feel my vision get blurry with tears.  
“Watch after my wife and kids.” He tries to smile but only a few muscles are working and it falls short.  
“You can do that when we get you out of here.” I reassure him and look at the back up try to make it’s way towards me. But my nose picks up on something. Gas. That’s not good.  
“Stop. Just listen.” He whispers out and it’s hard to hear him with all the noise.  
“OK. What else?” I question my friend as I see more sparks of bullets hit the road feet away from us.  
“Tell them. Tell them I didn’t suffer. That it was quick. Can you do those two things for me, Kara?” I hear loud feet running towards me and I know my time is up.  
“I promise.” I feel one police try to pull me away but I fight it. “Take him!” I struggle free and now my vision is obscure and I feel the hot clear liquid run down my face.  
“We need to get you out of here!” One lady police officer yells as I feel more strong arms wrap around me to pull me away. I wipe away the tears in my eyes and I see Stevens arm hang out the car window, lifeless. And I hear the fire start up before I can see it. I can’t let him do this alone.  
I break free of the hold of me halfway in the no man zone and I run towards the car. But the second time today, I’m too late.  
A bullet must have hit the gas and as I run towards the car, the blast blows me back.

 

“Kara. Kara?” I hear someone yell my name but my body is too tired to open my eyes.  
“She’s crashing!” I hear another voice yell out and I feel a bump. Am I in an ambulance?  
But I go back to sleep. I just need to take a nap. When I wake up, I will feel better.

“We need to take her to surgery, right now, your Majesty.” I hear someone tell someone else. I can’t open my eyes. I want to see who is talking.  
“Do whatever you need to do to save my daughter.” My mother tells maybe my doctor. I can feel whatever I’m on get wheeled away.

“The surgery went perfect. She’s under a lot of medicine so it’s natural for her to be sleeping. You can all wait in here until she wakes up.” I hear whoever was talking leave and close the door behind them. Who is here?

“I should have saved her.” I hear Alex say angrily to herself.  
“Don’t say that dear. You know your sister will yell at you if she heard that.” Eliza says quietly.  
“She’s strong. She’ll wake up any second.” I hear my father whisper to no one in particular.  
I keep my ears open and listen to their soft conversation but I still can’t manage to open my eyes.  
“Why isn’t Lena here?” My mother asks. Lena? Where is she?  
“They said only family, we couldn’t get her in.” Alex replies.  
“We’ll see about that.” I hear my mother say as she opens the door. I can’t tell who she’s talking to but I hear the end of the conversation. “I am the Queen Mother and that is the Queen in there! Get Lena Luthor!”

If I could smile, I would.  
I don’t hear Lena for a few minutes.  
“Oh my.” I hear someone far away gasp. There is my girl. “How did the surgery go?” I know she’s probably going in scientist mode, looking at my charts and doing whatever she can to handle the situation better.  
“They said perfect. She’s under a lot of medicine so she’s just sleeping.” Eliza replies. Lena and Eliza really like each other. With Eliza being a doctor as well, they always have weird doctor conversations that I have no apart of.  
“Wake up.” I hear Lena whisper and I feel warm lips hit my forehead. That’s when I have the energy to open my eyes and talk.  
“If you want.” I croak out and flicker my eyes open. The hospital lights are so bright. Don’t they think people who just had surgery want to wake up to softer lighting?  
Everyone in the room is just looking at me in disbelief. It takes them a second before they react. I get a lot of kisses on the forehead and there are a lot of tears. But Lena stays in the back of the room.  
“Let us give you two room.” My father says and he leads my family out.  
“Are you mad?” I question her as she walks towards me slowly.  
“Of course not!”  
“Then why are you acting like I’m an alien or something?” I try to sit our but the wires stop me. I hate hospitals.  
“Because a hate group just attacked you. I don’t want to suffocate you with all my love.” She jokes, takes the chair and moves it closer. “How are you doing?” She grabs my hand.  
“Good? I can’t feel my tongue. Or really my whole body. But I can move everything. Just high I guess.” I joke. “What even happened?”  
“When your car exploded, you got tossed in the air a few feet and when you landed, you ruptured a few of your most vital blood vessels. So pretty bad internal bleeding. You crashed 4 times before they could get you to the hospital. But they said the surgery went perfect.” She smiles at me. My brain takes me to why I was running.  
“What about Steven?” I ask quickly, turning my head to look at the hospital white ceiling tiles.  
“I don’t think we should talk about that.”  
“Please, Lena.” I beg as I feel tears threating to break free.  
“He was dead before the explosion got him. They think he died while you were being pulled away.”  
“Oh.” I croak out as a sob comes out. But I bring myself together. “Has anyone told his family?”  
“Yes. They are on the way to the palace now.” Lena puts her hand on my arm.  
“Can you send them here in a day or two?” I ask, still looking at the ceiling. I can feel the medicine begging me to go back to sleep. And I let in before Lena could even answer me.

The next time I wake up, it’s just Alex in the room. She’s asleep in the chair that Lena was in. She is curled up in a ball with a blanket over her. I really look at her since the accident. Her face is cut up but nothing major. I just stare at her. Taking in what my sister is probably thinking. I can sense she’s about to wake up because she starts moving in the chair.  
Her eyes shoot open and when they land on me, she relaxes.  
“Hey.” I whisper out and she looks surprised.  
“Hey. How do you feel?”  
“I don’t. I love modern medicine.” I try to joke but Alex doesn’t smile back. “Don’t.” I stick up my pointer finger to try to make her stop. But of course, she doesn’t listen.  
“I’m so sorry, Kara. I am so sorry.” She covers her face and she cries into the blanket.  
“Hey. This is not your fault. It’s that group. They came out of nowhere. Stop blaming yourself.” I reach out my hand and she grabs on to it for dear life.  
“I can’t stop feeling, if I was awake-“  
“If. But things happen. And it didn’t fold out to be in our favor. So stop. You’re bringing me down.”  
“I saw the camera. The cameras from the dashcams and from public cameras. Kara. You could have died.”  
“When?” I try to rack my brain for the specific moment she was talking about.  
“You carrying me, on your shoulders, for over 20 feet to safety. What were you thinking?” Oh great. Now she’s mad.  
“I was thinking I needed to get you to safety. And that is what I did. How are you?”  
“Are you seriously asking me how I am, as you are sitting in the hospital bed?” Alex chuckles.  
“Yes.” I try to shrug but my stomach feels on fire. I softly feel my stomach and feel bandages.  
“It was just a concussion. Everyone is raining you a hero.” Alex scoots the chair even closer.  
“Everyone?”  
“Yeah. Somehow the video footage was leaked. Everyone is calling you ‘Kick Ass Queen Kara.’” I smile at the nickname.  
“I only care about what my family thinks and I’m glad you are alright.” I can start feeling sleep creep up on me. “I think I’m going to go back to sleep.”

This is how my week goes. People visit. I talk to them for only minutes at a time then I pass out. But every time someone visits, Lena is by my side. And I know I can’t do this without her.  
I wake up an see she’s in the same chair next to my bed, staring into space.  
“I can hear how hard you are thinking.” I joke as I shift a little but automatically stop as the wires around me tangle.  
“Just thinking.” She shrugs and grabs my hand.  
“And what are you thinking about?” I squeeze her hand.  
“Just how you always seem to be getting hurt. And it’s never just a sprained ankle or a broken finger. You get really hurt and this type of stuff is usually fatal.”  
“Yeah. I guess.” I can see the dark circles under her eyes. And I noticed she hasn’t changed out her the clothes she are currently wearing. “You look beautiful.” I smile as I see the smile she is trying to hide. “I really love you.”  
“I love you too.” I nod with a smile and I scoot over a few inches.  
“Good. Now come here and keep me warm. Hospitals are always cold.” I pat the open space for her.  
“You’re crazy. You just had major internal surgery.” She hisses like it’s the worst idea in the world.  
“The doctors said the wound is healing perfectly. I think that’s smart person talk for it’s ok to cuddle.”

And eventually, Lena climbs into bed and we both drift off to sleep.

And eventually they take me home. But I don’t want to go home.  
“Are you sure, Queen Kara?” My new driver asks. I don’t want to learn her name. I don’t want a new driver.  
“I suggest you listen to her.” Alex says from the back seat with me. She nods and changes course.  
3 guards, Alex, and I walk up to the door. But I don’t knock. All I do is freeze. Remembering all the times we would come here for our lunch break.  
“Knock.” Alex whispers to me and gives me an encouraging shove. I walk slowly closer to the door and knock.  
I can the slow feet walk towards the door. And I see Tricia’s surprise as she opens the door.  
We just stare at each other. We couldn’t get her into the hospital to see me, so this is the first time I’m seeing her. I don’t know what to say.  
“I’m so sorry.” That is all I can say before I break down and run to embrace Steven’s wife. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t save him.” I whimper out as we both cry into each others embrace.  
“It’s not your fault, Kara.” Tricia whispers to me then leads me inside. I can hear Alex command the other guards to give us space. Tricia leads me to their dinning room and she makes me sit on the couch.  
“Where are the kids?” I look around and look for two of my favorite children.  
“They’re staying with my Brother in Scotland for a few weeks.” I nod with agreement. No one would want to stay at a place that reminded them of their dead parent.  
We stay in silence for a bit before it’s eating me alive.  
“I made a promise. To Steven. That I will look after you and the boys.” I look at my hands.  
“You don’t have to. You’ve already done so much for us.” I feel Tricia move from the other couch to the one I’m sitting on.  
“I keep my promises, Tricia. That’s why I want you and the boys to move to one of our houses. Where ever you want. And you will never need to worry about finances again. They boys will be sent to best schools.”  
“I can’t take that.”  
“Don’t make me pull the whole ‘I’m the Queen’ card, Tricia.” I joke and I hear a soft laugh.  
“Then, ok.” We do small talk until my pain medicine is waring off. As we are saying our goodbyes, I keep my second promise to my friend.  
“They didn’t tell us exactly what happened. But we saw the video feed, some of it. You carrying Alex away. And the car exploding. No one will tell us what exactly happened.” Tricia says before leading up to the question. “Did he suffer?”  
“No.” I say without hesitation. “He died on impact. He most likely didn’t even feel it coming. It was like he died in his sleep.”  
“Thank you.” Tricia gives me one last hug and then I leave.

Alex and I head back to the palace and all I want to do is sleep but I know I can’t. My parents are doing my duties so I don’t need to worry about that for a while but I know there is one thing I need to do.  
“Do you have my jacket? The one I was wearing the day of the attack?” I ask my sister as we pull up to the palace.  
“Yeah.” She digs around the bag she was carrying and pulls out a torn, ash filled, and bloodied jacket. I check the pockets for what I needed and pulled it out. Still in tact. “Oh.” Is all Alex says.  
“Yeah.” I shove it into my new pants and hand back the jacket to my sister. I never want to see it again. “Can you burn it?” I ask, without looking at her.  
“Of course.”  
My new driver opens the door and I head into the palace. Everyone who works at the palace lines the halls, cheering that I’m returning.  
After I shake everyone’s hands, I know I have to address them. “Thank you. All of you. For everything you guys do. I appreciate it. But I am pretty tired and I will be until I’m taking off this medicine so I apologize in advance if I’m not seen well.” I nod at them as I head to Lena’s office, where I know she is. Whenever things don’t go as planned, she busies herself with work to distract her.  
I don’t even knock as I enter her office.  
And she doesn’t even have a chance to say hello because I spin her chair towards me and get on one knee. I dig into my pocket and pull out the wedding ring that has survived a lot to get here. I don’t have any big speech planned but I don’t think I need to explain why I’m doing what I’m about to do.  
“Marry me?”


	25. Making History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another chapter from Lena's POV. I like having it on one person's POV but I really wanted to highlight that Lena is a strong independent woman and doesn't need saving and that she is very head strong. Kara is not the only fighter in this relationship.

Lena POV  
“Are you sure you can handle this?” A chairman of the United Nations said to me.  
“Excuse me?” I look directly at him. I’m at the UN’s science sector, which I’m one of the other chairman of.  
“With your wedding and all.” He shrugs. We announced our engagement 3 months ago and for some weird reason, royals never have a long engagement. Alex said it is for security reasons and that we really don’t have to save up for it.  
“My person business is none of yours, Dr. Cook.” I sit up straighter as the other’s look between us. I have worked too hard to be questioned now.  
“You marrying the Queen makes it our business.” He growls back.  
“Do we have a problem?” I cross my legs and lean back a little. A move I have seen Kara do many times. It shows that you are not threatened. Always show them kindness until they cross the line.  
“I don’t think the head of the UN science sector has her mind in this.” He gets up to talk to the other top scientist in the UN. I have been the head of the UN Science sector for almost 7 months so far and no one had any problem with it, until now. Dr. Cook has always been a cockroach, gunning for the head.  
“Dr. Cook. I suggest you take a seat.” I stay sitting, looking relaxed, not looking at him. I know what he is trying to do and I wont allow any drama in a place of science. As he walks past me, he takes a seat to my right.  
“Or what, Dr. Luthor? Will you make the Queen come for me?” He spits at me and I hear the other scientists gasp. I have never let who I know dictate my decisions, so him trash talking my relationship will not dictate my actions. But him bringing a bad ‘mojo’ to one of the biggest science places in the world will never pass.  
“No. But I will.” I sit up slowly, leaning towards him over the glass table. “You will not taint my name over your petty thoughts. While you are just getting the science community thoughts, I have been on this level since I was 13. I have done more for this world than you could ever think of. I am bringing this up because you questioning my authority does not have any power with the words you are using. If you have serious concern over my position, then bring them to the light now, Dan. Please, enlighten the best minds of the UN of why you are acting like a child.” I keep my eyes on his, as he lowers his gaze. He doesn’t say anything but sink back into his chair. “Do not dare to bring drama into my science community because this is a place of learning. Scientists share because that is how we grow. But I believe none of us want to share the same motions.” I look around as all my peers nod their heads violently.  
“This is ridicules.” He mumbles as he stands up so fast his chair falls behind him.  
“All in favor of ripping Dr. Dan Cooks of the honor of being part of the board of the UN Science sector. All say ‘aye’.” I say looking directly at this man.  
Every single one of the people in the room, all 15 of them, say ‘aye’.  
“I believe we are done here, Dr. Cook. Now if you can leave us, we have important matters to discuss.” I shuffle some papers around but he does not move.  
“You bitch!” He takes a step towards me, but my body guard puts him in a head lock and drags him away.  
“I think that is enough excitement for today. Shall we move on?”

That is how my whole career been. People thinking that my last name dictated on how I was treated in the science community. My family has been the top family in the science community in America for generations. I was suppose to take over the family business but sometimes plans change, but people never stopped seeing me as just a Luthor.  
They don’t see how I have worked every day of my life to get where I am. I will not have every man who feels threatened by my success take that away from me. I know I am not always right, and that my peers teach me something every day, but I will not surround myself with those who do not focus on the science.  
My phone ringing breaks me out of my trance.  
“Hello?”  
“Hello, Dr. Luthor. This is Gabi, over at Time magazine.” The lady on the other line says and she has my attention.  
“Yes, Gabi, how may I help you?” I stand up and start pacing my office.  
“I was just wondering if you have decided about the cover?” She asks nervously.  
“I have honestly not asked Queen Kara yet.” I admit.  
“That is fine. But we do need to know at the end of this week. I could leave my number with you and you can call me when you decide what you want to do?”  
“I will let you know by the end of the day tomorrow.” I take down her number and I start packing up for the day. I have some big news to tell Kara.

As Phil drives me home, I think about how I’m going to ask her. Maybe I’m stressing about it too much? I know she doesn’t like getting pictures taken, but maybe she will just this time.  
I arrive at the palace right when dinner starts. So I know exactly where everyone will be.  
“You’re early.” Alex states as I take a seat next to Kara who I bet is already on her third plate.  
“Yeah. It’s nice to actually eat a real meal.” I joke back.  
All of us, Kara’s parents, Alex, Kara, and I eat dinner with small talk. Everyone always asks how the other’s day was. As dessert was finished, I feel Kara’s hand on my knee.  
“Are you ok?” She whispers in my ear.  
“Yeah. I have something on my mind.” I shrug. Breakfast and dinner are the only times we are all together so when the food was finished, everyone heads their own ways. Kara knows exactly what I need as we take a stroll through the palace’s rose garden.  
“What’s up?” Kara’s American accent slips through and I smile.  
“I have a question?”  
“Was that a question or a statement?” She jokes and the laughter makes me relax.  
“Time magazine called.”  
“Do they want to interview you?” We sit on a little bench that is surrounded by bushes. My new nervous tick is playing with my engagement ring and she has noticed. As I start playing with it, I feel the love of my life’s hand stop me.  
“We are on the top 100 list. Top 100 Most Influential People.”  
She nods slowly. “That’s good. I guess.”  
“And...we are pretty highly ranked.”  
“I don’t understand where the nervousness is coming from, Lena.”  
“You’re number two.” I say, looking everywhere but her.  
“Who’s number one?” An innocent question but I know this is where the catch is.  
“Me.”  
Kara stands up quickly. “That’s great! I mean, like, Lena! This is good. You’re person of the Year, right? Does that have a correspondence at all? Alex is going to freak, we would always try to guess the top two every year. Not very exciting but what else can you do as a kid in Alaska.” Kara is pacing around, talking with her hands. “Why were you nervous to tell me?” She sits back down and look me in the eyes.  
“They want to do a photoshoot. Of us. As a couple.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah.” I see the gears in her head work.  
“What do you want to do?” She asks me, putting her hand on my neck.  
“I really want to do it. This is highlighting our achievements. But the pictures will capture the love we share for each other and we have never done that. We have always focused on showing that we are individuals but getting seen as two strong girls who are getting married can be good.” I know she won’t like it. She has fought so hard to get people to recognize we aren’t just arm candy. Now-  
“Ok. But I want Winn as our photographer. Some one at Time can be there to guide us but I trust Winn with it. Deal?” She puts her hand out and I shake it.  
“Deal.” She brings her hand up to her lisps and kisses each knuckle. Always the charmer.

I call back Gabi the next morning to tell her that we are good to go. And they are excited to get the photo shoot on the move. They are even changing the release of the magazine until the day of our wedding in two months which will be amazing. Since the pictures take awhile to edit, we set it up for the following weekend.  
“Wow. I’m so honored to meet you, Dr. Luthor!” The lady from Time says as she excited shakes my hand.   
“The honor is all mine, Ms. Pin. Please, have a seat, my fiancé should be here soon.”   
We sit and chat about what she wants as the doors bust open.  
“I’m so sorry for being late, Ms. Pin. I’m Kara Zor-El.” She smiles to the Time employee and I shakes her hand. I know that she is just a normal person. And that she is just the person I see almost every day, but when Kara walks into the room, she commands it. No matter how late she is or what she’s wearing, people will stop to do what they’re doing to see what she’s doing. And how she speaks to you makes you believe that she cares about you as much as her sister or her first dog, which of course she does.  
I can tell Ms. Pin feels the same way because she hasn’t said anything as she still holds on to Kara’s hand. “I...know.” She squeaks out as she releases her hand.  
“Should we get a move on?” I ask them and we all head to where Winn is setting up.  
“Why don’t you two change into your first outfit?” Winn tells us as he sets up the camera. So we do. It’s our work uniforms. I change into what I usually wear into the lab, with my white coat and a simple skirt with a blouse. Kara change into just nicer shirts and pants with the sash of her family symbol.  
“Perfect. Why don’t you guys just sit together on the those stairs.” Winn points us to the grand staircase.  
And we do this, for hours. Winn listening to what Ms. Pin exactly wants, emotional wise, and Winn does what he does.

“Ok. Ion is planted.” I whisper to the other two scientists who stand on either side of me.  
“Hitting it with x-rays now.” One whispers back. There is no reason to whisper, but this is such a big moment in history, we don’t want to ruin it. “Ion is radioactive.”  
“Removing Ion.” I slowly take the ion out and we read the scans. Holy shit.  
“We did it!” My second scientist said as she hugs me and then her peer. “We just made history!”  
We record our findings and do the test another 23 times to make sure the results were not just a fluke.  
“I think this requires celebration.” I smile as I lead them to my office. I open the safe in my office and grab the bottle of whiskey.  
“To you, Dr. Luthor. You just found a way to safety absorb radiation! This will change how the world operates on a daily basis and will help clean so many nuclear disaster if they ever arise.”  
“Stop it. I couldn’t have done it without you two. To all of us and to the future!”  
We drink most of the bottle and we can defiantly feel it. “No. Work. Tomorrow.” I slur as I make my guards drive them home and now I’m all alone in my office waiting for Phil to come up and take me. I hear someone walk into my office but I don’t get up from the couch. The room is spinning and all I know is if I get up, I wouldn’t be able to walk.  
“Come on, Luthor.”  
“Alex?” I struggle to get us as my body feels like someone is trying to keep me down.  
“Yeah. I’m not letting your drunk ass do anything alone right now.” Alex puts one arm under me and helps me to my car. “So why are you celebrating?” She buckles me in and then gets in herself.  
“Made history.” Is all I can mumble as I feel my eyes droop down.  
The next thing I know is I’m in bed. And in my pajamas. I can hear Kara typing on her laptop in bed next to me.  
“What time is it?” I whisper, knowing if anything is too loud, that my headache will make it unbearable to live.  
“12. But it’s ok. You never schedule anything on Sundays.” I feel a kiss be planted on my forehead. That little movement makes my stomach unhappy.  
“Oh. NO!” I rush out of bed and head to the bathroom. I toss my cookies into the toilet as I feel Kara hold up my hair and rub my back.  
“Well. This is a nice way to wake you up.” She jokes as I toss up more of my dinner.  
“Funny Kara.” I say into the toilet bowl.

That day was not fun. Luckily Kara stayed in bed with me all day and we fall asleep in each others arms. Nothing better.

“Dr. Luthor. Your 1:30 is here.” Jesse calls through the intercom.  
“Send them in. Thank you.” I get up from my chair as I walk towards the door to great them.  
“Good evening, Dr. Luthor.” A man came in and shook my hand. His name escapes me now.  
“Please, sit down.” I point to the chair in front of my desk and I sit down behind mind. I look at my computer screen right as Jesse emails me what this meeting is even about and the name of the man. “How can I help you Mr. Bird?” I have to buy Jesse dinner for saving me on this one.  
“I’m here to talk to you about your future.” He says straight to the point. He opens his brief case and hands me a bunch of papers.  
“I am very confident in my future. So how could you help me with that?” I question the man and set down the pieces of papers down to eye him. Something about him is off.  
“You being Queen, in only a week, Dr. Luthor. You wont have time to do what you’re doing now and be a Queen. So me and other investors want to show you candidates to take your place.” I points at the stack of papers he has given me but I don’t look at them.  
“You do understand Mr. Bird, that is considered bribing.” I raise my eye brow at him but he shrugs.  
“I don’t think you understand, Lena.” Did he just use my first name on the first encounter? I really don’t like this guy. “You can be very well compensated. Even for someone with the wealth you already have, this will make you very happy.” He crosses his arms over his chest like he just won.  
“It’s Dr. Luthor, Mr. Bird. I have shown you nothing but respect so I expect the same from you. And I am happy where I am and I will be even happier a week from now. I think this meeting is done.” I get up to show him the door but as I walk by he grabs my arm roughly.  
“I suggest you say yes. I could make your life a living hell!” He spits at me.  
“I suggest you let me go.” I keep my eyes forward as he tightens his grip.  
“Or what you spoiled brat!” And with that, I grab his hand and twist behind his back. His cry out loud alerts the guards outside my office.  
“Will you please take Mr. Bird out of here and make sure he gets charged for threats and for assault. Thank you.” My guards take away this mad man as I walk back to my desk.  
“Are you ok, Lena!” Jesse runs in.  
“Yes, Jesse. Just a normal day here in London.” I smile at my friend as she walks away but turns around by the door.  
“You’re a bad ass.”  
“Well someone has to be.”


	26. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! sorry for being MIA. Was traveling the country and i was suppose to get back awhile ago but O'Hare Airport was not easy to fly into the past week. BUt i am back and this is the last chapter! Thank you all who have been here from the very start!

“Are you serious?” Lena asks as I kiss her one last time and I grab my night bag.  
“Yes my love. This may be an unconventional wedding but I still have to follow traditions.” I walk to the door but I wait for her response.  
“So I can’t spend the night of my wedding with my soon to be wife?” She pouts. My heart grows seeing this. She is such a powerful woman but now she is being so soft and only I get to see this.  
“You will see me faster than you know. Sleep well, Lena.” I wink at her and head towards my sisters room.  
“Took you long enough.” Alex jokes as she pulls me into her room.  
“It’s only 10 O’ Clock. And we have to wake up really early.” I plop my bag down on the table in her room.  
“She doesn’t know does she?” Alex questions.  
“It’s against the tradition. And it’s one of the few that I want to keep.”

We only talk for an hour more before snores fill her room. I dream about a certain dark haired woman in a pretty white dress but a knock at the door wakes me.  
“It’s time.” My father says as he opens the door into Alex’s room.  
“Give us 10 minutes dad.” I rub the sleep out of my eyes and push Alex a little to wake up.  
“I’m up. I just didn’t want the old King to see me all not professional.” Alex admits as she jumps out of bed.  
“Oh yeah? And what am I?” I smile at my sister who is digging in her closet for what we need.  
“You’re my sister who just happens to be Queen. But mostly my sister. Now get off your ass and change.”  
Of course I follow her command and we are ready to go in 8 minutes. I take a second to gain my composure and I nod for Alex to open the door for me. I see my father and 5 other guards standing by the door.  
“Father.” He smiles at me and waves his hand towards the direction we need to go. I lead the group. Alex is a step behind me to my right while my father is a few steps farther away to my left. We all walk in-synch. Our boots creating only one sound that echo’s throughout my palace. All dressed the same but the only difference is I have a crown. Everyone is in the basic all black military uniforms.  
We head to the most secure place in the palace, the war room. When we get closer I see Lena’s guard detail already outside the room. I don’t make any eye contact and keep my eyes trained on what is ahead. One guard opens the door for Alex, my father, and I and everyone else stays outside.  
“Kara? What is going on?” Lena whispers to me as I stand next to her. She is in the same outfit as everyone else, and you can tell she feels uncomfortable in a military uniform.  
“We are legally getting married. Just listen ok?” I turn my head and give her a small smile then I keep my eyes forward as a Bishop comes into the room/bunker.  
And that is when it starts. We sign paper. A lot of them. Now I know there are a lot of questions running through Lena’s head but right now we can’t talk, only listen. One question she might have is why are all of us wearing the same outfit and why military. We are all dressed the same because this is just the normal part of the marriage. The unity of the dress is to show that we all are for the same fight and we are all British. Why the military uniforms? Because we are all here to fight for what is right for my country. These papers that we are signing are the same papers anyone else in Britain would have to sign in order to get married. The only difference are the last two that Lena has to sign.  
Why I couldn’t tell Lena about this and why this is a very secretive move on the crowns part and why it has always been? The day of any wedding of any royal is the most dangerous to them. There are so much going on and so many interactions with the outside world. If anything would have happened that disrupted our wedding itself and we would have to evacuate the premises, then we would look like we were not married and maybe that was the agenda of those responsible. But signing the legal papers exactly at 6am the morning of ensures that by law, even if the wedding got interrupted, we would be legally married. All safety precautions.  
But the major question is why I didn’t tell her about this? Historically, those who are married into the crown has an agenda. Like the marriage to make another country stronger with political alignments and to use our navy. Not telling the fiancé is to just ensure that if there was a leak in their party, they would not have enough time to stall or ruin this moment. It’s not like I don’t trust Lena. It’s just tradition that we follow very strongly in our family.  
“Congratulations. You two are now legally married.” The bishop smiles at us and I squeeze Lena’s hand quickly. I slowly take a step back without her knowing because I know what comes next. “Now Mrs. Lena. These next two paper are critical for our Nation.” The bishop lays two pieces of paper out.  
“And why is that?” Lena bends down closer to the papers to inspect them.  
“The one on your left is a contract to the people of Britain. That you will serve them with all your heart and your intentions will always be for the people of Britain.” I can tell Lena is nervous about this.  
“You’re marrying my country too, Lena. Same promises as you will make to me.” I clarify from behind and then I see Lena automatically sign the paper.  
“Next one is how you will be remembered throughout history. What would you like to be called?” The Bishop questions my love.  
Lena writes what she wants to be called and puts her pen down.  
“Turn around dear.” The Bishop tells Lena quietly and she does as she’s told.  
As she turns around, towards the few people in the room, they all get one knee. First Alex goes down. Then my parents, and lastly me. I keep my head down as the Bishop talks for the final time of this moment.  
“All Hail the Queen.” He yells and so do we.  
“All Hail the Queen.” I yell with my family. I glance up and I see Lena only looking at me.  
We don’t have time to talk because I am whisked out the room and I can tell Lena is right behind me. But I take a right towards the room I will be getting ready in and she takes a left. It is now 7am and we have 5 hours to get ready and be at the church so we can start getting married at exactly noon.  
“I have to admit, that was very touching.” Alex says as we get behind closed doors and we slowly peal off the layer of military clothing.  
“It really was. But don’t get soft of me, Danvers.” I joke with my sister. 5 hours may be a lot of time for some to get ready for the biggest wedding of this century, but it’s really not.  
I have so many people doing things to me. I get a haircut, I get this and that done. Before you know it, Alex is yelling into her ear piece that ‘Supergirl is leaving in 2 Minutes.’  
As I’m about to leave the dressing room, Alex stops me.  
“You might need this kid.” She jokes as she grabs the crown off the cushion and gently lays in on my head.  
“Thanks.” I nod as I try to keep emotions void off my face. “I’m ready.” Alex opens the door and now 10 guards are waiting outside the door for me.  
They spread like the red sea as I walk through them, head held high. Once again, Alex is one step behind me to my right and the other 10 are behind me 3 steps, five on each side.  
We get into the car and the driver who is not Steven drives my sister and I to the church. But we stop two block away from the church and I switch modes of transportation. To a carriage. And once again, Alex is by my side.  
“Do you still have a fear of horses?” I joke with Alex as we start moving forward. Thousands of people line the streets that we pace and I try to wave and smile.  
“unfortunately.” Alex says through gritted teeth.  
I finally get in front of Westminster Abbey and I get out and wait for my parents who were in the carriage behind me, to meet me at the start of the carpet leading towards the alter.  
Of course we don’t say anything because first, everyone in the crowd is screaming so we wouldn’t hear each other, and second: there are so many camera’s on us, they would know what we were saying.  
We walk once again in-synch, with me leading my family until we enter the church and doors close behind us. I know Lena should be around 3 minutes away so we take our time to reach or designated places. My father and mother either side of me as Alex takes a seat a few yards away.  
We keep our eyes forward, not talking. Not showing any emotion. There may not be as many cameras in the church itself but there are still a lot. Those who are even here to witness this wedding are church officials, royals, and important people around the world.  
That’s when I hear the horns start playing and the doors open. By tradition I can’t look back to see her walk the few hundred feet towards me so I train my eyes forward.  
I start thinking about what I’m wearing. My military uniform once again. It’s like the one we all wore just hours ago but it is a lot more intricate. It has more detail, a few of the most important medals I have won, the blue sash with my family symbol on it. Simple. And while I wait even more, I start to feel my crown get heavy on top of my head. Thoughts flood my head until I feel someone stand next to me.  
I turn slowly and see Lena, smiling at me. Don’t cry Kara. I smile brightly back at her as we stand there. Listening to the same bishop from earlier before.  
I don’t really know what he is saying but I follow the motions. My mind can’t leave how amazing Lena looks. It is a simply dress of course, white with minimal lace, fitting her body perfectly.  
Somehow, my body knows when to kneel before the bishop on the cushion before us. He says a few more words before I see a crown emerge from behind the man. It is almost like mine. Simple, but I can see the slight differences.  
My ears are ringing too much to hear what he is saying but I see as he takes the crown off the cushion and lay it softly on Lena’s head. I can’t help but smile at this. We rise from our kneeling positions together and I hold her hand, out in front of us.  
“You may kiss the bride.” The bishop says, somehow my ringing ears pick that up. As I turn towards my wife slowly, she beats me to the punch. She grabs my face softly and plants a soft kiss on my lips.  
We turn around together, my lips still tingling. I know we have kissed thousands of times before, but this one is just right out different.  
We walk out of the church with people singing and horns blaring. I honesty just want to get back to the palace so I can kiss my wife properly.  
Once again, we take a carriage but instead of just riding it 2 blocks, we ride it all the way home. It’s just the two of us, waving at the excited Brits who just saw history. I feel weird not having Alex by my side but I know exactly where she is. Riding a horse behind us, probably terrified but she will never show that emotion on her face.  
As we get closer to the palace, I feel Lena grab my hand I turn towards her.  
“The crown looks good on you.” I whisper to her.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”

The palace was even more crowded but the police were doing their job and made sure everyone stayed at a safe distance. As the carriage stops, we get out and my whole family walks into the palace.  
“Ok. Now to the throne room.” Alex leads us to the direction of our throne room. When we walk in, I see the change. I see a second throne added right next to mine, the same exact size. Of course my parents’ thrones are a bit smaller and in the back a few feet. But I enjoy seeing Lena’s throne next to mine.  
“Are you ready?” Lena asks me.  
“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” I joke.  
“Come on love birds.” Alex points to the now open door that leads out to all those thousands of people.  
Lena tries to walk forward but I stop her. And turn her towards me and I plant a big kiss on her lips.  
“Now I’m ready.” I grab her hand and regain my composure.  
The horns announce our arrival and before we are even seen by the crown, I hear them go crazy.  
Lena and I walk and get to the edge of the huge balcony. My parents and my sister all stand behind us.  
The horns stop blaring and the crowd even gets quiet too. The announcer walks beside me and yells. “All Hail Queen Kara.”  
“All Hail Queen Kara!” The crowd yells back.  
“All Hail Queen Lena.” The announcer yells.  
“All Hail Queen Lena!” The crowd yells back once again and then there is silence until the horns blare once more and everyone knows that to say next.  
“God Save the Queens! God Save the Queens!”


End file.
